An Awesome HOA Story I Can't Think of a Name for(Immortality)
by Croc9400
Summary: My take on an HOA season 4 if Nina, and Amber came back, and KT and Willow left, and Eddie has powers. I started writing this in Season 2 and I'm finishing now so there info from season 3, but some things are different so sorry if that gets confusing. WARNING: POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH. I don't own HOA
1. AUTHOR NOTE

I know you guys probably hate authors notes but this will help you understand the story better. I didn't write anything before this! This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I kinda imagined what would come before this. Sibuna locked Rufus in a barn then ran away. Nina stayed behind and let him out, because he thinks she's been working for him since the first day she came to Anubis, but he was WAY wrong.


	2. House of Rescue Plan

House of rescue plan

Rufus- Well well Nina u have seemed 2 b more useful then I excepted u trying 2 save my father all those years ago from victor sr.'s poisen elixir. He was smart he knew it was for the better to die himself in that chamber below the senet board. He also left my father a present that poisoned elixir you will regret not saving him.

Nina-that was my older sister

Rufus- i dont care but since u joined ur little sibuna gang I can't let u go back with them.

Nina- What do u mean? I've always been against you . You just never knew

Rufus- what? That just makes me all the more angry and makes me want to come after you even more I mean u have joined them in their quest instead of me in mine so now I can't let u go back there specially because u fell in love with the handsome boy Rutter and I need you to do something and I know you're not going to cooperate with what I want so you are coming with me .(grabs Nina and starts 2 drag her toward the van)

Nina- (putting up her best fight) no, NO! Let go of me u creep FABIAN HEEELP!

Rufus- Don't u shout 4 your pretty little boyfriend he'll never find u where were going.

Nina- Oh well I am FABIAN HEEEEEELP!

At Anubis House…..

Fabian- Nina NINA!

Amber- What are you shouting about?

Fabian-Nina I think Rufus got her

Amber- But how? She's been with us all along see come look in my room

Fabian- Why should I?

Amber- because you'll see there's nothing to flip out about and (while opening door 2 her room and the staring when seeing Nina isn't there)

Fabian- I told you she was in trouble amber I gotta go find her you tell the others where I've gone and why and that I may need backup support

Amber- you can't go we have to protect the cross that's exactly what he wants you to do and should I come with you

Fabian- no Nina would have done it alone for me

Amber- Ok good luck

Fabian- thanks I'm definitely going to need it(turns to leave) oh and amber

Amber- yes?

Fabian- tell the others and tell them to keep this(tosses her the ankh cross) safe

Amber- ok I will

(Fabian runs out the door)

Amber- guys sibunas guys! Now it's important

Joy-what now Amber

Eddie- what's your makeup problem this time(bites into an apple)

Amber- there isn't one but…..

Patricia- then we have more important things to do then…

Amber- Rufus took Nina!

Sibuna-(all at different times) what?!

Eddie-(drops his apple) no no no no no

Amber- yeah and Fabian went to rescue her

Eddie- why did you let him go alone?

Patricia-yeah seriously you shouldn't have let him

Amber- he said that's what Nina would want

Joy- well that is what she would want(pauses) did he take the ankh cross with him?!

Amber-no it's right here(hands it to joy) hold onto it I can't trust myself

Joy- ok

Patricia- yes but we need to go after him

Amber- oh fine but if we get kidnapped I'm blaming you, Patricia

Alfie-(enthusiastically) right!(pauses) does anyone have a plan?

(Everyone thinks)

With Nina and Rufus…

Nina- (struggles a bit to get the car door open)

Rufus- nearly their chosen one

Nina- don't call me that

Rufus- you can't hide what you are

Nina- well that doesn't mean you have to call me that

Rufus- yes it does

Nina- why?

Rufus- because it drives you nuts

Nina- oh that tears it (tries to hit Rufus and take over the van)

Rufus- never!

Nina- let go of me FABIAN!

Fabian(who is running up behind the van)- DON'T WORRY NINA! IM COMING!

Rufus- SHUTUP RUTTER!

Nina- (whispers) Fabian…no

Rufus- get out of the car chosen one

Nina(gets out and runs over to Fabian)- don't hurt him and I'll do any thing you want

Rufus- ok if I find out you lie then he(points to Fabian) gets it

(Nods in agreement)

Fabian- Nina you don't have to do this

Nina- I have to

Rufus- wrap it up (grabs Nina drags her into a barn, locks her in it and drives off with Fabian)

Fabian-NINA!

Rufus- shut it Rutter someone might hear you

Fabian- isn't that the point of shouting for help

Rufus- yes but shut up or ill make you

Fabian-…..

Rufus- that's what I thought (drops Fabian off at a different warehouse and drives to Anubis house)

At Anubis house…..

Rufus-(pretending to be Fabian) oh sibuna do you want to know where Nina is? Cause I need help rescuing her

Alfie- common guys let's go!

Jerome- Alfie isn't it obvious it's Rufus! If it was Fabian he would have rescued Nina himself

Patricia-and if he really needed help he would have called

Alfie- true

Rufus- (still pretending to be Fabian) ok ill go rescue her myself

Eddie- (pushing through everyone to get out of Nina and ambers room)

Patricia-(grabbing him) Eddie where are you going?!

Eddie- he came here for me and if me he wants me he'll get me its the only way for me to get in close enough to protect nina ill be right there with her.

Patricia-since when is nina more important then me?

Eddie-since I've had this urge to not let anything happen to her it's just instink patricia(kisses her)

Patricia-please don't go

Eddie-I have to(pushes out the door and down the hall)

Patricia- Eddie NO!

Eddie- (running down the stairs) HEY RUFUS! IS THIS WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR?!

Rufus- YES YES! THE OSIRIAN AT LAST!(Grabs Eddie and drags him out)

Victor-(running out of his office and down the stairs) Edison don't!(falls down the steps)

Rufus-oh I'm sorry victor it's too late. He's mine now(walks out the door with Eddie)

In Rufus's car….

Eddie- dude what is wrong with you?

Rufus- like you I am special

Eddie- I highly doubt that

Rufus- you're the osirian of Nina martin aren't you?

Eddie- yeah so

Rufus- I am the osirian of Sarah Frobisher-smythe

Eddie-…

Rufus-now get out of the car we are here (grabs Eddie and throws him into the barn with Nina)

Nina- no Eddie why'd you let him take you?

Eddie- I had to

Nina- but…

Eddie- to protect you and get this did you know that Sarah was the chosen one before you

Nina- she was?!

Eddie- wait there's more Rufus was her osirian

Nina- WHAT?!

Eddie- yes that's what he told me

Nina- maybe that's why he went evil and it rubbed off on his son and…. wait I think you're related to him an-and I'm related to Sarah through Egyptian laws of amuriss

Eddie- wait wait wait whoa whoa whoa I'm related to Rufus?!

Nina- yeah and you know how we're the exact opposite?

Eddie- yeah

Nina-well I think one of us is going to turn evil like him

Eddie- ok I wanna change the subject

Nina- ok (stops to think)well isn't this great! Fabian was captured by Rufus and were in here and there's no one coming too save us

Eddie- I do have one question though

Nina- what

Eddie- where's the bathroom?

Nina-(points) back there

Eddie-thanks (runs to it)

With Fabian and Rufus...

Fabian- why me? Why'd you take me?

Rufus- a few reasons, one I need some to sacrifices at the end of this, two you could be bait because like I said I need sacrificesssss they just cant be nina or Eddie so if your worried about your girlfriend she won't die...(under his breath)until I'm done then they'll both die

Fabian-what was that?

Rufus- nothing you need to know...yet now get out of the car

Fabian-only if you promise me something

Rufus-ugg I don't have time for this get out now or it will be the worse for you and her

Fabian- no

Rufus- ok then(gets out of the car first and walks over to the other door)

Fabian-(immediately regretting refusing to get out of the car)

Rufus-(walking over and opening Fabian's door) now ill give you one more chance if you don't get out of the car right now I will do worse things to nina then I already had planned since you said no

Fabian-(thinks about it then decides to get out) you better not pull anything

Rufus- thank you now she won't be killed

Fabian-(overlapping) the next time I see her she better be alive and unharmed

Rufus-oh she will, but you might not be(smiles and throws Fabian into an old abandon warehouse) if you even think about escaping nina gets it under stand?

Fabian-(cowering in a corner obviously scared for himself and nina nods his head)

Rufus- good(turns,leaves, and locks the door)

Fabian-(curls up into a ball and sobs praying nina is ok)

With sibuna...

Alfie-ok it's been a half hour didn't anyone come up with something?!

Patricia-have you?

Alfie-well no

Patricia-then stop bugging us about it ok?

Alfie-(disappointed)ok

Joy- got it! Who has a drivers license?

Jerome, Patricia- I do

Joy- and I do to that's great there's 5 of us now we' ll go in groups of 2 Jerome and Amber you guys go to all the different possible places Rufus could be hiding someone we know he likes old abandon things in the middle of know where mainly forests you guys go take the east forest and Alfie and Patricia you take the west forest whatever happens do not engage with anything especially Rufus I'll take the south forest we'll all meet back here in 4 hours and we don't know if he's keeping them separately or together so write down all the possible places and we'll discuss them when we all get back

Patricia- and don't let any teachers or Rufus see you remember we're blowing off school to go save them

Jerome-right

Joy- everyone ready(holds hand up to eye)

Sibuna-(hold hand up to eye) sibuna

End of part 1...


	3. House of Rescue Attempts

House of rescue attempts

With nina and Eddie...

Nina- so Eddie you know last year when you burst in and saved me and you said you heard a voice in your head?

Eddie-yeah

Nina-did you recognize the voice?

Eddie-I don't know but it talks to me a lot though like guides me through things and tells me I should always be by your side, protecting you

Nina-huh(thinks) does it sound like Rufus's to you?

Eddie- what?

Nina-well Sarah talked to me a lot before she died in my head I mean so I was thinking maybe it was Rufus in your head

Eddie-I don't know it sounds so creepy and so not evil and he is so...evil

Rufus- thank Mr. Sweet

(Nina and Eddie spin around because they didn't hear Rufus come in)

Eddie- Rufus!

Rufus- oh relax I'm not here for you (motions to nina to get up and come with him)

(Nina stays still)

Rufus- guess were doing this the hard way (walks over to her,picks her up and drags her out) oh and Eddie are you thirsty?(tosses him a bottle of water then closes the door)

Outside of the car With Jerome and amber in the east forest...

Jerome- there's nothing here amber

Amber- be patient joy said to check every where and I haven't reapplied my make-up in 3 hours and I don't have a hair brush plus..

Jerome-shush look over there

Amber- it's an old barn so?

Jerome- that's what we're looking for remember and look Rufus is there with nina!

Amber- oh yeah I am so smart ill right it down(takes out phone and types down location)

Jerome- keep it down he might hear you oh and make sure you mention we saw them there and we should probably go we've searched the whole forest and we have the longest drive

Amber- ok

With Alfie and patricia in the west forest...(also out of the car)

Alfie- ok look up there there's another barn

Patricia-great! 5 locations already! I wonder how the others are doing...?

Alfie-well we won't be doing good if we don't hide not!

(Run and hide in a large bush)

Patricia-(whispering)do you think that's Rufus?

Alfie-(whispering) who else would it be?

(Rufus drives up in front of the bush)

(Alfie and Patricia hold their breaths and be completely silent)

With Joy in the South forest...(out of car)

Joy-(says to herself) man I've got nothing and its been 3 hours and I can't even find my fabes(sobs silently)I have to go back or they will worry(walks back to car)

With Nina and Rufus...

Nina-where are we going?

Rufus- somewhere

Nina-where?

Rufus-shh I think I just saw someone in the bushes

Nina-(looks out the window for signs of her friends)

Rufus-stay there and don't move!(gets out and locks the car)(looks around the bushes were patricia and Alfie are hiding)

End of part 2...


	4. House of Spotted

House of spotted

At anubis house in nina and ambers room...

Joy- ok has anyone seen Alfie and patricia?

Amber- wait Alfie isn't back?

Jerome-where's Alfie?!

Joy-what is patricia chopped liver?!

Amber- no just alfie's my boyfriend!

Joy- anyway did anyone find anything cause I found nothing?

Jerome- yes we found one,amber

amber- we found an old barn about a mile into the forest and we saw Rufus outside taking nina away I don't know if there's anyone else in there but it would be good to check

Joy-and...?

Amber- and...nothing that's all we found

Joy-ugh I hope Alfie and patricia found something

In the west forest with patricia and Alfie...

Rufus-who's here?

Patricia-(under her breath as quietly as possible) don't move a muscle

Rufus-Patricia was that you?(starts to walk toward them he has obviously seen them)

Alfie-run!Run!RUN!RUN!RUN!RUN!(both of them get up and run toward their car and Rufus is right behind them)

Patricia-GET IN THE CAR!

Alfie-RIGHT BEHIND YOU!(both of them get in the car and patricia locks the door)

Rufus-(standing in front of the car) do not move or it'll be the worst for all 3 of them

Alfie-(whispering) who?

Patricia-(whispers) Fabian,nina,and Eddie...Eddie! No..no..NO! YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!

Rufus- then you will both be coming with me

Patricia-(hesitates)

Alfie-GO!

patricia-(just sits there)

Alfie-PATRICIA GO!

Patricia-(still does nothing)

Alfie-PATRICIA GO!(reaches over and presses gas peddle)

Patricia-(snapping back to the world)Alfie move it(hits gas and almost runs Rufus over)

Rufus-(shouting from behind them) YOUR GOING TO REGRET THIS...SO WILL YOUR FRIENDS!(jumps in his van and follows them)

At anubis house...

Joy-I'm really getting worried where do you think they are?

Patricia-(bursting in with Alfie) HIDE THE CROSS! Rufus is coming up here

Jerome-what!?

Alfie- we ran into him in the forest

Joy- where do we hide it!?

Amber- exactly where we found it...under our floorboards

Jerome-good idea(pries up the board)

Alfie- hurry I hear him coming

Joy-cover the floorboard!

Jerome-(covers it) where did you see them?

Alfie-3 miles into the west forest

Patricia-don't tell him you know that's why he's after us

Others- right

(Rufus bursts in)

End of part 3...


	5. House of Eight Prisoners

House of eight prisoners

Rufus-(bursts in) good your all here now this is how things are going to work I need to go get something nobody will move from this room understand? And If you do you will instantly regret it(turns and leaves)

back in the car with Rufus and nina...

Rufus-(gets in car) well turns out we are performing the ceremony earlier then we excepted we just need Eddie now don't we?

Nina-depends on if you wanna do it right

Rufus- very smart now stay in the car(gets out,gets Eddie, then Gets back in)neither of you say a word or else

(Eddie and nina are silent)

Rufus-good

Back at anubis house...

Nina-(bursting into her room with Eddie) guys we gotta get outta here Rufus is right behind us we managed to get away but I'm imagining it won't be for very long!

Patricia-where can we run?

Eddie-tunnels

Alfie- yeah if we can even get down there

Jerome-run now and push him if you can

All-(hand over eye)sibuna(everyone runs out the door)

Down in the foyer...

Jerome-the cellar door is locked

Nina- well we'll use the other door

Eddie-what other door?

Alfie-the one in the kitchen

In the kitchen...

Nina-(opening the bread oven with her locket) EVERYONE IN NOW!

(Everyone files in and nina goes in and closes the breadoven)

Nina-ok now we're safe in the cellar

Rufus- I wouldn't think so

Jerome-(everyone whips around) Rufus!

Rufus-yes your all quiet safe for now I over looked one minor detail Same as the cup ceremony it can only happen on a certain day and I need more then 3 people for the ceremony so weather you like it or not you are all going into those tunnels(points to bookcase) Miss. Williamson why don't you open it

Patricia-(walks over and opens it)

Rufus-now all of you in

(Everyone files in)

Rufus- now you guys in one by one

Alfie-but Rufus you don't understand we'll all be...

Rufus-NOW!

(Everyone walks in)

Rufus-Martin, sweet stay here with me for a moment

(Nina and Eddie stay back)

Rufus-here(hands them both amulets) I don't need you to blinded and don't tell anyone you can see understand?(they both nod and put them on) now in you go

(They walk in and everyone is roaming blindly)

Rufus-now you all stay there while I go get somethings from my van(he leaves)

Joy-since none of us can see let's do role call just say here when I call your name

Joy-nina

Nina-here

Joy-Eddie

Eddie-here

Joy-Fabian

Nina-he's still in Rufus's barn remember?

Joy-oh right amber

Amber-here

Joy-Patricia

Patricia-here

Joy-Alfie

Alfie-here

Joy-Jerome

Jerome-here

Joy-good everyone's here

Jerome- good now we know that we're all here that's a valuable piece of information that helps us escape

Joy- Jerome I just wanted to make sure he didn't take anyone that's all

Nina-where's Rufus? If he were just going outside to his truck he'd be back by now

Alfie-maybe he went to get Fabian

Nina-yeah...(whispers) hopefully

With Fabian...

(Stands up when he hears the door being unlocked)

Rufus-come here rutter!

Fabian-(walks over to rufus)yes

Rufus-(grabs him by the wrist and puts him in the van) buckle up and don't move

(Fabian does it)

Rufus-I just gotta get a few more things from my warehouse(goes in and comes out with a long piece of rope, at least 20 bandanas and scissors puts them in the trunk then gets in the front and drives off)

Fabian-what was all that stuff for?

Rufus-you are needed at anubis house with the others

Fabian-(looking relived) is nina safe?

Rufus-oh yes nice and safe...(whispers) for now

Back in the tunnels...

Nina- do any of you guys here that?

Jerome- here what!

Eddie-shhhh I hear it too

Strange whispery voice-pull back the 3rd board, there is a useful tool.

(Nina and Eddie look at each other and go to pull back the board but they hear the cellar door opening)

Strange whispery voice-do it now! You need it now to save the ones you love!

Nina- Eddie now(they both pull back the board inside is a knife)

Rufus-(who just walked in with his rope, bandanas, scissors and a now blinded Fabian) ah a knife I need one of those(goes up takes the knife and puts the scissors down on a bookcase)

Rufus-Rutter! Stand up, walk one pace forward turn 60° then take 2 steps forward, then turn around with your hands behind your back

(Fabian does it and Rufus ties his hands, plus he puts a bandana over his eyes and mouth)

(Camera flashes to nina and Eddie)

Nina-(the next conversation between nina and Eddie is all whispered)Rufus doesn't tie this is serious

Eddies- yeah definitely

(Camera goes back to Rufus)

Rufus-(who has done patricia,amber,Alfie,and joy already) Clark stand up,three steps forward turn 90° then 1 step forward, then turn around with your hands behind you back

(Camera back to nina and Eddie again)

Eddie- maybe because we're right under victor

Nina- yeah maybe we're right under(idea sparkling in her eyes) were right under victor! Don't you see we can call for help

Eddie-what about everyone else he's got the knife

Nina- it's our best shot

Rufus-(who is done with Jerome) Edison you next

(Eddie walks over)

Nina-(thinking before she is shouting at the top of her Lungs) VICTOR HELP!RUFUS IN THE TUNNELS QUICK HE'S GOT A KNIMMMMHMH(Rufus has left Eddie leaving him on the ground half tied to run over and cover Nina's mouth)(nina gives Eddie a look which means he is to finish the message)

Eddie-(at the top of his lungs) HE'S GOT A KNIFE

Rufus-eddison! that is it both if you(hears footsteps) ill deal with you too later right now(he's starts gathering the rest of his supplies) deep into the tunnels now!(everyone walks forward Eddie in front everyone is holding onto the others shoulders)(after they make it into the mask chamber)

Rufus-find a spot to sit down all of you!(everyone does) eddison come here let me finish(he does and Rufus finishes with him) now your turn Miss. Martin

Nina-(getting in one last cry at the top of her lungs before Rufus covers her mouth)WERE AT THE END OF THE TUNNELS!

End of part 4...


	6. House of Escape

House of escape

Nina- WERE AT THE END OF THE TUNNELS!

Rufus-shutup (gags her and throws her on the ground)nobody move(he walks up the tunnel to deal with Victor)

Victor-Rufus Zeno Jr.

Rufus-hello victor

Victor- where are the children

Rufus-don't tell me you care about those brats do you?

Victor-of course not

Rufus-unlike my father I don't know you and I would like to get to know you better so come on(walks back up the tunnel toward the cellar but victor doesn't follow) come on victor

Victor- (sitting in Robert's study with Rufus) so what did you have in mind Rufus

Rufus-I was thinking we perform the ceremony together I mean not til next week when the day comes but you know...

Victor-what will I receive if I perform this ceremony with you?

Rufus-immortality

Victor- yes you must tell me how this ceremony goes

Rufus-well we need all the children to cooperate and I think keeping them under my intimidation just for the week until the time is up We need them all

Victor-yes but how do you think the other teachers will feel if all 8 anubis house students are missing

Rufus-we let them to to school but they'll come right back here to do homework and we will let them go to dinner and breakfast so they're not missed and we will have to threaten their lives. We will tell them of they don't come straight back they will die after the ceremony

Victor-I like this now how does this ceremony go

Rufus-I will tell you later now I must set things straight with the kids

Victor-I will stay here make sure you don't try anything funny

Rufus-ok(taking out his amulet and walking over to the bookcase)make sure they don't know we're working together but don't resist them from coming down here

Victor-I am capable of that

Rufus-(steps onto bookcases)good(bookcase turns)

Back in the end of the tunnels...

Rufus-all of you stand up and take 3 steps forward!

(Everyone does and Rufus takes off all their gags but leaves their blindfolds)

Rufus- now go back to where you(everyone does) listen up this is how things are going to go for the next week you will get up I will untie you, you will go to breakfast, after that straight to school, and after school straight back here you will do your home work then I will tie you again then you will be untied and you will go to dinner, then you will come back be tied again and go to bed then start the schedule over for the next day and if anyone disobeys me or says anything to any of the teachers or your friend you will come with me after the ceremony understand?

(Everyone nods)

Rufus-good martin, sweet come with me good night everyone else(turns and leaves with nina and Eddie) now listen you two this is how the ceremony is going to work I will read some situations then you two will each state what you would do after the second one of you says what you would do, you will choose a name from a bowl who's ever name that is something will happen to them then at the end you will decide together who will get the worst fate then I will be immortal

Nina- what will you do and what is the fate?

Eddie-tell us or we won't do anything

Rufus- fine whoever's name you choose out of the bowl both their wrists will be cut(holds up knife)

Nina-(worried) and what's the fate?

Rufus-I'm not telling you just remember immortality comes with a price

Nina-and we're suppose to choose who...?!

Eddie-help me here?

Rufus-whoever you choose the cross will be layed across their chest and I will kill them and where is the cross nina?

Nina-I don't know you have ask the others

rufus-ok now come here both of you(they do and Rufus gags them both and uncovers their eyes) you don't tell a single word of this to the others understand?

(They both nod)

Rufus-you both go and sit down(they do) NOW LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!WHERES THE ANHK CROSS?!

Jerome-under the boards in nina and amber's room

Sibuna except Jerome-JEROME!

Rufus-thank you jerome(turns and leaves)

Strange whispery voice-talk to each other focus talk within your minds

(The next whole conversation between nina and Eddie is done telepathically)

Eddie-how did he expect you'd know

Nina-well when we assembled the cup and Rufus thought he drank real elixir from it Alfie pretended to die

Eddie-still not following

Nina-tipping the scales of life for someone to become immortal another has to die and we have to choose that person

Eddie-DIE!? You mean we are suppose to choose who dies!? Why can't the random bowl decide and we choose what order their wrists get cut

Nina-I don't know but all I know is that Rufus needs someone dead and he needs to do it he's probably just making us choose to mess with us

Eddie-right but we HAVE to tell victor the strange whispery voice said victor joined Rufus but he doesn't know someone is going to die

Nina-I didn't hear it say that and anyway if we do it your putting me you Fabian and patricia in danger

Eddie- they're all already in danger...wait two people are going to die if victor does it too we MUST tell him

Nina-we will but wait...wait til 2 days before the ceremony I've gotta come up with an escape plan but right now we should get some sleep

Eddie-I agree it's been a while since I've slept I've been too scared too goodnight

Nina-goodnight

(The last 5 days went by just as Rufus said they would)

2 days until the ceremony...

Rufus-goodnight everyone(leaves)

(The next conversation happens telepathically between Eddie and nina)

Nina-are you ready Eddie

Eddie-yes what's the plan?

Nina-ok slide back to back with me and untie me

Eddie-got it(he gets nina untied) now me

Nina-ok(does the same to Eddie and they both take off their gags)lets go follow me

(Outloud)

Fabian-(waking up,everyone's blindfolds and gags have been removed except nina and eddies gags, whispering)how did you guys get free? And what are you doing Rufus will kill you

Eddie-(whispering)right now there's a good chance we are going to save your life

Nina-(whispering) go back to sleep Fabian(kisses him)

Fabian-ok(lays back down) nina

Nina-yeah

Fabian-be careful

Nina-I will(turns and leaves)

(Telepathically)

Eddie-should we take the library passage?

Nina- no we'd be outside, outside the locked anubis house. outside with Rufus.

Eddie-good point

At the bookcase...

Nina- wait let me see if he's out there(peers through little hole and Outside she sees victor)

Eddie-well what's out there!?

Nina-victor, he must watch us at night because you know he never sleeps

Eddie-yeah(he rotates the bookcase)

(Out loud)

Victor-what are you doing out here?!

Nina-listen victor in order to become immortal one of us is going to die!

Victor-die?

Eddie-yes die

Victor-omigod I can't believe I agreed to this...get your friends out here now

Nina-ok (Her and Eddie run back into the tunnels)

Back at the end of the tunnels...

Nina-don't shout go around shaking and untieing them

Eddie-right(walks over to patricia) yaker get up

Patricia-wha...?

Eddie-get up and turn around

(She does)

Eddie-ill be back

With nina...

Nina-Fabian get up and turn around

Fabian-(he thinks its Rufus) as long as you don't hurt nina

Nina-I am nina we gotta get outta here get up so I can untie you!(he does) now help me get the others up

Fabian-right

(Everyone is now up and untied)

Nina-common(starts running toward the other end of the tunnels and everyone follows)

At the bookcase...

Nina-wait let me check(peers through hole)

Jerome-well can we go already

Nina-shh Rufus and victor arguing

(Everyone fights to get their ear against the wall)

With victor and Rufus...

Victor-you did not tell me one of the students was going to die

Rufus- that's because one student isn't going to die

Victor-go...

Rufus-2 ARE! One for each of us

Victor-no I refuse to do this ceremony

Rufus-ok ill do it myself...wait who told you this

Victor-why the students of course

Rufus-those little...

With sibuna...

Nina-everyone go into the library now! Fabian you lead ill bring up the rear with Eddie

Fabian-but(nina cuts him off with a kiss)

Nina-go

Fabian-right..common lets go(everyone but nina follows and Eddie turns back, sees she isn't coming and runs back to her)

Eddie-nina we need to go now!

Nina-Eddie we can't let him come after the others he needs me so he can't kill me so I'm just going to do what he says

Eddie-no ill do it

Nina-Eddie you can't

Eddie-yes i can I was born to protect you and now I'm going to so go now

Nina-Eddie...

Eddie-NINA GO NOW HE'S COMING

Nina-Eddie

Eddie-yeah

Nina-(extremely caring voice) thank you(smiles)

Eddie-(smiles back)your welcome(turns around to open the bookcase and to play along as if he didn't know Rufus was there)

End of part 5...


	7. House of Break-Up

House of break up

In the secret study...

Eddie-(who just came our of the bookcase pretending not to notice Rufus) victor I couldn't get the rest of them up they refused to come...(looks over and "notices" Rufus)

Rufus-edison why are you out here!? How did you get free?! No matter are the others where theyre suppose to be?

Eddie-yes but i united them they looks uncomfortable(telepathically)nina get them back there i told Rufus i untied them all get them out and back to the end of the tunnels and make them pretend to sleep

Nina-(telepathically) ok

With nina and the others...

Nina-guys listen up we have to get back to end of the tunnels Eddie just told me that he told Rufus that he untied us all and left us there so we have to go back now!

Jerome-how did he tell you?

Nina-ill explain later right now we have to get back now!

(Everyone scrambles down and passage and back to "sleep")

Back with victor, Eddie, and Rufus...

Rufus-Eddie your very quiet now move and let me to down there

Eddie–no

Rufus-foolish boy move

Eddie-no

Rufus-is this about your girlfriend?

Eddie-no

Rufus-then what is it about?

Eddie-instink

Rufus-instink?

Eddie-instink tells me that I need to protect nina I would risk my life for her!dont you know that?

Rufus-well your doing a very good job

Eddie-(thinking obviously terrified)do anything just don't go down into that tunnel

Victor-if I may cut in

Rufus-shut up victor your no longer a part of this don't go telling any of your teacher friends now go

Victor-do not kill anyone in my cellar(leaves)

Rufus-I will be going down into those tunnels

Eddie-no you won't I won't let you my role is to protect her and letting you go down there wouldn't be doing a very good job now would it?

Rufus-no I completely agree sit I would like to chat with you

Eddie-(hesitates but sits)yes what are we talking about

Rufus-the role of being the osirian

Eddie-yes I am to protect her very self-explanatory

Rufus-and if you really wanted to protect her you will stay still( gets up and moves toward and long piece of rope that hasn't been cut)

Eddie-(not moving like he asked) I'll stay still just you won't go into those tunnels

Rufus-(walking toward Eddie with the rope) I won't

Eddie-and how do I know you will keep this... I guess I could call it a promise because I don't feel that I guess you can say captive anymore

Rufus-(now holding the rope right above Eddie and he doesn't realize it) I just will and maybe we should change that(launches down and ties Eddie to the chair,gags him, and walks into the tunnels)

Eddie-(tries to yell)YOU CHEATER!

Rufus-well that's what You do when your evil you cheat

End of part 6...


	8. House of Threats

House of threats

Rufus-that's what you do when you're evil you cheat(goes into tunnels)

(The next conversation happens telepathically between nina and Eddie and the camera flips to whoever is talking)

Eddie-nina! Get out of there now!

Nina-Eddie why?

Eddie-because Rufus is coming I tried to stop him but he just tied me to a chair

Nina-can you yell to victor?

Eddie-no he gaged me again, and dont worry about me just get yourself out

Nina- but

Eddie-GO

nina-ok(gets up and in towards the library passage but bumps into Rufus right before she gets there)(outloud)Rufus!

Rufus-you and your friends are causing me a great deal of trouble you may disappear when this is done

Nina-(looking worried)(telepathically to Eddie)EDDIE GET YOURSELF OUT HELP ME!

Eddie-don't worry nina I will(looks around and sees a credit card he reaches for it, grabs it but almost drops it cuts the ropes with it then enters the tunnels)

Rufus-I don't care how important this ceremony is what is more important is always having you with me you may disappear now. in fact that is a very good idea ill let the other brats go and...

Nina-(telepathically)Eddie Eddie EDDIE! Help me!

Eddie-NINA IM COMING!(just as he's says that he jumps on Rufus)(outloud) NINA GO

Nina-right(runs down library passage)

Back with everyone at the end of the tunnels...

(Everyone is waking up)

Fabian-where's nina?

Patricia-where's Eddie?

Amber-they're both gone

Alfie-what?

Jerome-what do we do?

Fabian-we get up and look for them

Joy-we can't

Amber-and why is that joy

Joy-because we'll just be putting ourselves and them in even more danger

Fabian-but we have to protect nina

Jerome-I'm sure Eddie can take care of it

Fabian, patricia-he can't

Joy-he told me like 3 weeks ago before all this happened that it was just instink and that he respected that nina was Fabian's girlfriend and he loved patricia more then anyone in the world so we just let Eddie handle it

Fabian-fine

Amber- it's Saturday let's just rest

Jerome-we really can't since we're being held captive by an evil maniac

Alfie-relax I'm sure he's preoccupied

Fabian-please don't say anything

Alfie-sorry dude

With Eddie and Rufus...

(The are caught in mid-fight)

Eddie-don't hurt her

Rufus-(taking out his wrench)I won't hurt her but I'll hurt you(hits Eddie upside the head with the wrench knocking him out) that's better(runs into the library passage after nina)

With nina...

(She hears Rufus behind her)

Nina-(telepathically) eddie Eddie EDDIE! HELP ME!

(Since he is unconscious he doesn't respond)

Nina-EDDIE

Eddie-...

Nina-(crawling out of the passage,running up the stairs and hiding behind a bookshelf)

Rufus-(crawling out of the passage) nina I know your in here you can't hide forever you know that right

Nina-(telepathically)EDDIE!

Rufus-(walking up the stairs) you know you can't escape both Jerome and patricia lost this game and my winning streak isn't going to stop at 2

Nina-(telepathically)EDDIE!

Rufus-nina I know you're up here now just come out and things will be better for you(he starts weaving in and put of the different isles)

Nina-(crawling out of her isle and toward the steps)(telepathically) EDDIE!

Rufus-(sees her) I told you my streak wouldn't end at 2!(runs toward her)

Nina- stay away from me(runs for the stairs)

Rufus-(running after her) no I will not have another one slip under my finger tips(catches her)that's it your disappearing now young lady and you will never ever ever be heard from again

Nina-(looks worried)

End of part 7...


	9. ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE WARNING!

I know you probably don't want to read this, but it's a warning. WARNING! THE THINGS RUFUS IS ABOUT TO DO IS TOTALLY UNREALISTIC, BUT THIS SHOWS HOW BADLY HE WANTS IMMORTALITY


	10. House of Disappearance

House of threats

Rufus-that's what you do when you're evil you cheat(goes into tunnels)

(The next conversation happens telepathically between nina and Eddie and the camera flips to whoever is talking)

Eddie-nina! Get out of there now!

Nina-Eddie why?

Eddie-because Rufus is coming I tried to stop him but he just tied me to a chair

Nina-can you yell to victor?

Eddie-no he gaged me again, and dont worry about me just get yourself out

Nina- but

Eddie-GO

nina-ok(gets up and in towards the library passage but bumps into Rufus right before she gets there)(outloud)Rufus!

Rufus-you and your friends are causing me a great deal of trouble you may disappear when this is done

Nina-(looking worried)(telepathically to Eddie)EDDIE GET YOURSELF OUT HELP ME!

Eddie-don't worry nina I will(looks around and sees a credit card he reaches for it, grabs it but almost drops it cuts the ropes with it then enters the tunnels)

Rufus-I don't care how important this ceremony is what is more important is always having you with me you may disappear now. in fact that is a very good idea ill let the other brats go and...

Nina-(telepathically)Eddie Eddie EDDIE! Help me!

Eddie-NINA IM COMING!(just as he's says that he jumps on Rufus)(outloud) NINA GO

Nina-right(runs down library passage)

Back with everyone at the end of the tunnels...

(Everyone is waking up)

Fabian-where's nina?

Patricia-where's Eddie?

Amber-they're both gone

Alfie-what?

Jerome-what do we do?

Fabian-we get up and look for them

Joy-we can't

Amber-and why is that joy

Joy-because we'll just be putting ourselves and them in even more danger

Fabian-but we have to protect nina

Jerome-I'm sure Eddie can take care of it

Fabian, patricia-he can't

Joy-he told me like 3 weeks ago before all this happened that it was just instink and that he respected that nina was Fabian's girlfriend and he loved patricia more then anyone in the world so we just let Eddie handle it

Fabian-fine

Amber- it's Saturday let's just rest

Jerome-we really can't since we're being held captive by an evil maniac

Alfie-relax I'm sure he's preoccupied

Fabian-please don't say anything

Alfie-sorry dude

With Eddie and Rufus...

(The are caught in mid-fight)

Eddie-don't hurt her

Rufus-(taking out his wrench)I won't hurt her but I'll hurt you(hits Eddie upside the head with the wrench knocking him out) that's better(runs into the library passage after nina)

With nina...

(She hears Rufus behind her)

Nina-(telepathically) eddie Eddie EDDIE! HELP ME!

(Since he is unconscious he doesn't respond)

Nina-EDDIE

Eddie-...

Nina-(crawling out of the passage,running up the stairs and hiding behind a bookshelf)

Rufus-(crawling out of the passage) nina I know your in here you can't hide forever you know that right

Nina-(telepathically)EDDIE!

Rufus-(walking up the stairs) you know you can't escape both Jerome and patricia lost this game and my winning streak isn't going to stop at 2

Nina-(telepathically)EDDIE!

Rufus-nina I know you're up here now just come out and things will be better for you(he starts weaving in and put of the different isles)

Nina-(crawling out of her isle and toward the steps)(telepathically) EDDIE!

Rufus-(sees her) I told you my streak wouldn't end at 2!(runs toward her)

Nina- stay away from me(runs for the stairs)

Rufus-(running after her) no I will not have another one slip under my finger tips(catches her)that's it your disappearing now young lady and you will never ever ever be heard from again

Nina-(looks worried)

End of part 7...


	11. House of Guard

House of guard

Eddie-Fabian!

Fabian(there's a rope tied tightly around Fabian's neck)(almost out of breath) eddie help!

Eddie-right(runs over and untied the rope)who..?

Fabian-(gasping for breath while he speaks)Rufus he.. He came like a like ninja tied the rope took a picture and ran

Eddie-I thought after he took nina he was done with us

Fabian-(still gasping for breath) no just just because he made nina disappear doesn't mean he's going to

Eddie-good point man keep your guard up ill tell the others in the morning to keep their guards up

Fabian-yeah good idea...we should call a meeting before school

Eddie-yeah definitely(pause)hey man I got a message from nina when we were with victor

Fabian-really? What'd she say?

Eddie-just that she could chat gonna go talk to her now

(Telepathically)

Eddie-nina?

Nina-Eddie

Eddie-what did he say or do?

Nina-well he did a lot but all he said was that he was definitely Sarah's osirian

Eddie-hold on should probably tell Fabian

Nina- ok

(Outloud)  
Fabian- what'd she say?

Eddie-so far just that Rufus was Sarah's osirian but apparently he did a lot

Fabian-well find out what he did!

Eddie-ok ok

(Telepathically)

Eddie-so what did he?

Nina-well he gave me food but then when I was only halfway done he took it away because I kinda sorta disobeyed him

Eddie-nina don't do that

Nina-ok there's more he also duct taped my chair the far corner of the warehouse and piled tons of boxes in front of me also I tried to escape but he caught me and he's pretty mad

Eddie-nina don't do that

Nina-I had to I was terrifired and I Wanted to get away

(Outloud)

Fabian-well?

Eddie-Rufus hid her even better duct taped her chair to the wall behind a pile of boxes and she tried to escape but Rufus caught her and now he's mad like really mad

Fabian-oh

(Telepathically)

Eddie-nina we have to go we have school tomorrow ill call you if I get bored during business ed something goodnight

Nina-(giggles) goodnight

(Outloud)

Eddie-well were all going to sleep

Fabian-ok

Eddie-goodnight man

Fabian-night

In the morning with nina and Rufus...

(Nina wakes up when she hears the warehouse door being opened)

Rufus-(pulling the boxes away, untying Nina's hands and mouth and handing her a breakfast sandwich and some water) we leave the country next week

Nina-(almost spitting out some water)what?

Rufus-yes it's all part of the disappearing process you get moved to another country

Nina-really? Where we going?

Rufus-I'm not telling you all I'm saying is that we're leaving Europe and were driving the whole way

Nina-(silence)

Rufus-oh before a forget(pulls out his phone)here look at this(shows her the picture of Fabian choking)

Nina-you moNSTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIHHMHMHMH(Rufus gaged her to stop her from yelling)

Rufus-no yelling that's your punishment for calling me stupid(ties her hands back behind her back)goodbye nina(puts a pile of boxes in front of her)

(Telepathically)

Nina- EDDIE!is Fabian ok?!

Eddie-yes he's fine Rufus snuck In and did that to him but I saved him he's fine

Nina-ok good and call a sibuna meeting I need to tell you guys something

Eddie-there's a meeting in 5 minutes

Nina-good

5 minute later in sibuna clearing...

Eddie-(standing in a stump) listen up! Last night Rufus broke into our room and almost choked Fabian to death so keep your guard up

Patricia-is that it then?

Amber-because my beauty club meets during my free period which is right now so I've got to go

Eddie- wait! There's one more thing and its more important then anything I've ever said

Jerome-well what is it?

Eddie-I've had a message from nina

Fabian-really?

Joy-what'd she say?

Eddie- I don't know I have to ask her what was so important gimme a sec

Joy-k

(Telepathically)

Eddie-nina?

Nina-yes?

Eddie-what's so important

Nina-he's moving me off the continent next week

End of part 9...


	12. House of Leaving

House of leaving

Nina-he's moving me off the continent next week

Eddie-do you know where?

Nina-just that we're driving the whole way I've got to go didn't get any sleep last night I'm exhausted

(Outloud)

Eddie-(whispering) no no no no no

Patricia-Eddie what is it?

Fabian-tell us

Eddie-he's moving her off the continent next week

Fabian-WHAT!?

Patricia-what no!

Everyone else-(at different times saying 1 or 2 of these things) what? No? How?

Fabian-if we don't find her in a week we'll loose her forever

Patricia-what are we going to do?

Joy-we have to go to the police

Fabian-no! We can't it'll put her in even more danger if he finds out that we call the police he'll flee immediately and we have no choice we have to find her ourselves

Alfie- but how we have know idea where she is

Eddie-yes we do

Alfie-what?

Eddie-have you even been listening to me? I can speak with her telepathically

Alfie-oh right

Fabian-come on we should probably get to school before we're missed

Patricia-yeah(they all get up and go to school, but Eddie holds Fabian behind with him)

Fabian-Eddie what are you doing? We have to go to school

Eddie-do you want nina back or not? Were staying in this clearing and planning a way to find her and get her back

Fabian-I don't know

Rufus-(who snuck up behind them) ok now listen(Eddie and Fabian whip around)I will give you ten seconds to leave after that you are fair game to me understand? One...two

Fabian-Eddie we have to go

Rufus-..3...4...5...

Eddie-no I need to get nina back

Rufus-...6..7..

Fabian-then ill go so we can still communicate

Rufus-if you don't go you'll drop off the face of the earth too 8...9...

Fabian-(grabbing Eddie)you know what we're going(pulls him away)

Rufus-...10...now I can come after you(starts running toward them)

Fabian-lets go once we make it to the school he'll leave us alone

Eddie-I don't know he's gaining and he doesn't look like he's gonna stop!

Fabian-just keep running he's fast!

Eddie-right common(opens the door)head for dads office

Fabian-right(they both burst into sweetie's office and slam the door)

Sweetie-what on ear...

Eddie-Rufus. in school. hide us. now!

Sweetie-right someone under my desk the other behind the suit if armor

Eddie-ill take the desk

Fabian-ill take the armor(they both go and hide)

Rufus-(bursts in and slams the Door)

Outside sweetie's office...

Random school goer-patricia who is that man who burst into sweetie's office behind Eddie and Fabian

Patricia-I have no idea(runs to find the other, leaving the kid behind)(after finding them) guys I just saw Eddie And Fabian run into sweetie's office with Rufus right behind them

Jerome-wait Rufus is here?

Alfie-in school?

Patricia-yeah

Joy-he must of saw them in the woods and followed them in I think they were going to go try to rescue her I overheard them talking after we all left they stayed behind

Amber-we should probably go hide before he comes looking for us

Patricia-true he must mean business if he even thought of coming into school

Joy-wow amber

Amber-I take my safety very seriously

Jerome-we never would have guessed

Patricia-split up and hide

In sweetie's office...

Rufus-where are the boys

Sweetie-well all over the school, we have tons of boys

Rufus-you know what I mean

Sweetie-which boys they're tons

Rufus-Eddie and Fabian

Sweetie-I haven't seen them today you might want to ask victor

Rufus-ok(turns and leaves)

Sweetie-ok boys its safe to come out

Fabian-oh thank you mr. Sweet

Sweetie-no problem, is there something troubling you boys?

(Eddie and Fabian look at each other and Fabian nods)

Eddie-Nina's gone missing and we know Rufus took her, he's trying to make her disappear for the next ten years until he come immortal again I can speak to her telepathically another weird osirian thing he's taking her off the continent next week and we need to save her now please let us leave school

Sweetie-can you and your friends handle it?

Fabian-yes

Sweetie-can find her exact location?

Eddie-if she knows it yes, can we borrow your car?

Sweetie-yes be careful

Eddie-yes and we're taking the rest of our friends

Sweetie-who?

Fabian-amber, patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and joy

sweetie-ok

Fabian-I just hope Rufus doesn't find out

Eddie-yeah

outside sweetie's office...

(Rufus has his ear pressed against the door to sweetie's office)

End of part 10...


	13. House of New Rescue Plan

House of new rescue plan

Eddie-we should go get the others

Fabian-yes

Rufus-(runs away as fast as he can)

Fabian-(leaving the office with Eddie) thank you

Eddie-ill get everyone, you get supplies from the house meet in front of it in 10 minutes

Fabian-yeah(they both run in different directions)

10 minutes later in front of the house...

Fabian-everyone ready

All-(hand up to eye) sibuna( they all get into sweetie's van,Fabian drives)

Eddie-I'd drive but I'm gonna need to message nina I don't think your allowed to telepathic message while driving yeah

Alfie-nice one eddie

Eddie-thank you gonna call nina now

(Telepathically)

Eddie-nina?nina?

Nina-Eddie?

Eddie-who else would it be?

Nina-Donno

Eddie-listen Do you know where you are?

Nina-roughly go down the library road first left and after that go straight until the light at Fredrick drive then turn right and I'm in the middle of that forest right there

Eddie-ok and nina

Nina-yeah

Eddie-don't do anything stupid give us as much time as possible

Nina-right

(Outloud)

Eddie-turn right up here, Fredrick's drive then go into that forest

Fabian-is she in there?

Eddie-yes

Fabian-yes!

With nina...

Rufus-(walks in and uncovers nina) turns out we're leaving now, well after a few minutes of prep of course(leaves)

(Telepathically)

Nina-were leaving in a few minutes hurry!

Eddie-a few minutes?!what happened to a few days?!

Nina-I don't know I think he is going to prep me for the trip now hurry!

(Outloud)

Eddie-hurry they're leaving in like 10 minutes!

Fabian-WHAT?!

Eddie-yes hurry!

Back with nina and Rufus...

Rufus-now to prep you for the trip(untied her from the chair, ties her hands in front of her and gags her) now so you can't communicate with your friends (hits nina in the head with the wrench) oh nina if only you hadn't put up so much of a fight(picks her up, puts her in the back of the van,duct tapes her to the back of the trunk, locks the door then drives away, but the other are right on his tail)

Eddie-stay invisible don't let him see you and when he stops we'll make our move

Fabian-right try and call her

Eddie-right

(Telepathically)

Eddie-nina?(no answer)Nina?(still no answer)NINA?!(nothing)

(Outloud)

Eddie-she's not answering

Patricia-Rufus must have knocked her out

Eddie-yeah

Alfie-what's our move?

Fabian-well when rufus stops joy is going to come and take the wheel and amber your going to come and open the trunk and then your going to make sure all the other doors are wide open then Your going to get in the car and stay out of the way so people can just jump in , Jerome, Alfie, Patricia you guys are going to keep Rufus busy, and Eddie and I will get nina

Jerome-so what your saying is that we need to like tackle him

Fabian-yeah I thought for you and Patricia it would be revenge and Alfie would just want to do it

Alfie-you got that right

Fabian-and if you just need to jump into one of the open doors do it and leave them open unless everyone's in the car or Rufus is coming for your door and just be careful and joy as soon as everyone is in step on it

Patricia-got it

Eddie-look Rufus is stopping at the service station

Fabian-everyone ready?(hand up to eye)

All-(hand up to eye)sibuna

End of part 11...


	14. House of Tensions

House of tensions

Fabian-move slowly until he sees us or i signal then move as fast as you can

Eddie-common, Fabian,Alfie,patricia, Jerome lets go(they all start creeping toward Rufus while amber and joy do there thing)

Fabian-that's good he's got the gas pump in his car so if he sees us you guys will have a little more time to get down there common Eddie lets get started(they move down toward the van)

Alfie-I have a plan

Jerome-really? That's a first

Patricia-what is it?

Alfie-when he sees us or Fabian tells us to we just run and tackle him

Patricia-that's a better plan now then the time when we going to rescue gerbal here

Jerome-I can't argue with you I like this plan

Alfie-really? Yay!

Patricia-shhh don't wanna engage earlier then we have to

Jerome-well we might have to look(points down to Rufus who is done filling his tank)

Fabian-(mouthing and pointing)go now go now

Patricia-run down silently(they do)

Fabian-common Eddie can you get the door opened

Eddie-I can't the jack won't go in

Fabian-Eddie hurry the others are running down and joy has the car running and amber is all ready for us and the other haven't gotten here yet(mouthing)hurry get down here

Jerome-yell, scream do something to get his attention

Alfie-CHARGE!(they all charge at him and tackle him)

Jerome-keep him down

Patricia-don't let him get up

Alfie-(who is on top of Rufus) wouldn't think of it

Fabian-give me that(takes the jack from Eddie)what did he glue the door closed

Eddie-(peering around the van)hurry they're loosing Rufus will be in his van any second

Fabian-I'm trying

(Other people at the gas station are just staring)

Fabian-got it!GOT IT!(pulls the door open)oh man she's duct taped to the wall

Eddie-got it(jumps in and starts pulling off the duct tape)

Fabian-(looks around van) he's got them off him he's getting in the van!

Eddie-duct tape will only come off so fast

Fabian-HURRY EDDIE!

(Rufus starts the van)

Fabian-EDDIE!

End of part 12...


	15. House of Real Rescue

House of real rescue

(Rufus starts the van)

Fabian-EDDIE!

Eddie-got her(picks her up)

Fabian- give her to me(Eddie hands her to him) lets go

Eddie- ok

(they run up to the van and put nina in the trunk)

Fabian-(closing the trunk) go go go go go go

Eddie-wait! Where's patricia?!(looks out the windshield) she's unconscious and Rufus hasn't moved I need to her before he does(opens the trunk and runs down to patricia)yaker! Get up!

Rufus-(getting out of his van)don't take another step or she disappears

Eddie-(stopping dead in his tracks)you knew we'd find you, that's why you fled early

Rufus-no I fled early because I found out you and nina could talk to each other

Eddie-how?

Rufus-I'm not that stupid I wouldn't just leave...now back to patricia here's a deal I'm going to make with you, you stay we're you are and ill hang onto her for a little while, just to bargain with and she won't disappear how's that?

Eddie-no NOOOOOO!(runs down to her)

Rufus-Edison you fool(charges toward them)

Eddie-NO!(punches Rufus in the face,picks up patricia and runs)OPEN THE TRUNK!

Fabian-what was that

Joy-open the trunk

Fabian-right(opens the trunk)

Eddie-(puts patricia in and closes the trunk)go go go go go go

Alfie-punch it

Joy-right(punches it and they get back on the road)

(People at the gas station stare at sibuna leaving one of them is calling the police)

Fabian-thank you so much man yo-you saved my nina

Eddie-hey no problem man I know you saved patricia and you'd do it again

Fabian-(untied her hands and mouth)but you've done it so many times I don't know how I can thank you I mean you've risked your life for her thank you

Eddie-like I said it was nothing just instink

All(except nina and patricia who are still up unconscious)-hahahahaha

Patricia-(opens her eyes slightly)Eddie?

Eddie-hey yaker

Patricia-di-did you save nina

Eddie-yes we did

Patricia-good...is everyone else safe?

Eddie-yeah well nina is still unconscious but other then that everyone's fine

Patricia-good

Eddie-it is isn't it?(kisses her)

Fabian-it's not that good

Patricia-why?

Fabian-because Rufus is right behind us!

Amber-joy step on it

Joy-ok(speeds up)

Jerome-hang on does anyone hear a cop car

Alfie-yeah I do

Fabian-me 2(looks out the back windshield)there's one and it looks like its trying to pull Rufus over

Eddie-oh no

Joy-one of those people at the gas station, they must've called the police

Fabian-this is not good

Patricia-yeah they'll interrogate us and probably take nina away again for questioning and inspection

Jerome-yes but at least it will give us some time

Joy-yeah but if they find us were toast

Eddie-yeah we can't exactly tell them we've been following centuries old ancient Egyptian mysteries and the fact me and her have special powers

Fabian- exactly that is why we are going to get back as soon as possible give sweetie back his van, and go and tell victor to tell the other teachers to hide us and not tell the police anything

Joy-really are you sure we should tell victor?

Fabian-we have to trust him on this one my we really do

Joy- ok

Back at the house...

(Everyone walks in and Fabian is carrying a still unconscious nina)

Fabian-ill go put nina in her bed and you guys go get victor

Eddie-ok

Fabian-(puts nina in her bed)I love you nina(kisses her and leaves)

With Eddie and the others...

Eddie-victor we need to talk to you

Victor-what can be so important?

Patricia-well it involves nina, Rufus, and the police

Victor-yes well where is nina do you know?

Fabian-(who just walked into victor's office) I just put her in her bed

Victor-and so she doesn't believe she is still with Rufus let us have this conversation in her room

Jerome- you care about her don't you victor

Victor-no I just need her to remain calm I'm hoping for some answers out of her(walks into Nina's room) so what was it that you wanted to tell me?(sits on ambers bed)

Amber-oh gro...

Victor-(stares at her)

Amber-grooeeat victor is sitting on my bed

Victor-what is it boy

Eddie-we need you to tell the other teachers particularly mr. Sweet to hide us if the police show you here

Victor-why

Fabian-because when we went to rescue nina which obviously we did. we did it at a gas station and one of the people at the gas station obviously called to police and if the police come here they'll take nina away and interrogate us and probably you guys too being the principal and the caretaker of the kids saving other kids from evil maniac and then the whole world will want Frobisher's treasure

Victor-yes I will call mr. Sweet and tell him now go to bed

Amber-but this is my room

Victor-go to bed

Amber-but this is my room

Victor-go sleep on the couch

Amber-ok

(They all leave he stays there for a while then leaves and locks the door with a look of satisfaction on his face)

Patricia-(knocking on fabian's door)Fabian victor is gone

Fabian-great!(goes upstairs and tries to open the door but it's locked) guys the door won't open. Nina are you ok? NINA!(pause) patricia get Eddie

Patricia-got it(runs down, gets Eddie, and comes back)

Eddie-what's wrong?

Fabian-nina! Victor was in there with her and now her door is lock!

Eddie-omigod NINA

Fabian-call to her

Eddie-right right

(Telepathically)

Eddie-nina?

Nina-(sounding really scared)Eddie I'm scared all I remember is waking up in my room with victor he took my locket then he moved his hand and a whole bunch of strange guys came in and stuffed me in a sack and now they're carrying me away in the dark of night I don't have the nerve or strength to scream help me Eddie

Eddie-don't worry I will...how I don't know but I will

Nina-tha(everything in Nina's world blacks out)

(Outloud)

Fabian-well Eddie what did she say?

Eddie-you may not like it

Fabian-tell me NOW

Eddie-strange men are carrying nina away in a sack

Fabian-WHAT?!

Patricia-keep it down victor is right out there

Fabian-right sorry

In victor's office...

Victor-(picking up the phone and holding up Nina's locket looking at it)it is dome

End of Part 15...


	16. House of Dream

House of dream

Victor-(picking up the phone while admiring Nina's locket) it is done

Fabian-(walking out of the girl's hallway)Eddie look(points at victor fingering Nina's locket)

Eddie-uh-oh that's not good we should go listen in

Fabian-right(they both go and push their ears against the office door)

Victor-it is done

Rufus-yes you have done well victor

Victor-the students won't even know she's gone. Ill just tell them that she didn't wake up last night and we sent her to the hospital.

Rufus-I am proud of you victor

Victor-thank you is there anything else?

Rufus-yes it would be nice to have one more of the students. You know them well, get me one of them that won't try to escape, won't yell for help, but will be missed at least enough for me to gamble with.

Victor-anyone inpreticular?

Rufus-I don't care who! Just don't give me Eddie it's too dangerous to have those two together. They could...plan.

Victor-so Fabian?

Rufus-yes actually I do want him I don't want anyone else. He's that perfect shy guy I've never seen in any state that he would be able to escape from me this time.I'm prepared.

Fabian-(has a terrified look on his face)

Victor-excellent and it's a good tool with nina too and I will deliver the package as soon as possible. How would you want it delivered?

Rufus-same as the first one just but in your office this time

Victor-excellent

Rufus-I'm going to be snooping around see if I can catch it

Victor-very well I hope to talk to you soon.(hangs up phone and stands up)

Fabian-(whispering)go go go go go go(they both run down to their room)

In Fabian and Eddie's room...

Fabian-(pacing) why me? Why nina? Why any of us?!

Eddie-(sitting on his bed)I don't know just calm down

Fabian-(as he speaks he gets angrier and louder)he wants to use me as a bargaining tool Eddie! (Calming down) for All we know there could be creeps obsessed with living forever casino and he can literally bargain with me there to get ancient artifacts to use for ceremonies

Eddie-but why would he just go there with random people who have no value and mean nothing to anyone but his friends

Fabian-true but he could just use me as a tool among you guys or nina

Eddie-If he really does get you we won't let that happen

Fabian-(getting into bed)ok I'm really tired and since we have no windows I'm safe...for now(lays down) goodnight

Eddie-(laying down) night

Eddie's dream...

(He is himself)

Fabian-thanks for sticking by me dude its been over a week since Rufus made that threat.

Eddie-yeah at least we got everyone else paired with someone so he doesn't try anything on anyone else

(One of Rufus's mysterious men drops from a tree and pulls Eddie up into it and Eddie looks down to see what happens next)

Fabian-Eddie?(he is surrounded by Rufus's mysterious men then he turns around and sees Rufus himself walking out of the shadows of the woods)Eddie if you can hear me traveling through the woods wasn't the best idea

Eddie-(from up in the tree)couldn't agree more

Mysterious man 1- shutup

Rufus- hello Fabian

Fabian-wheres nina?

Rufus-she's perfectly safe but you won't be if you don't come with me right now

Fabian-and what makes you think I care about my own safety

Rufus-ok how about you come with me right now and if you don't I hurt nina. Badly.

Fabian-(silent getting angrier you can see it in his eyes, face and he's breathing heavier and louder)

Rufus-ill take that as a yes(walks over and takes him by the wrist) lets go

Up in the tree(still in eddies dream)...

Eddie-no

Mysterious man 1-Yes

Eddie-no

Mysterious man 1-Yes

Eddie-(louder)No

Mysterious man 1-Yes

Eddie-(louder)NO

Mysterious man 1-Yes

Eddie-NOOOO!(leaps down onto Rufus's back)

Fabian-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Eddie-saving you go!

Fabian-but Eddie your too..

Eddie-GO!(turns to run but bumps into a wall of Rufus's men)oh no...Eddie

(Like 4 of Rufus's men grab and Eddie and eventually knock him out)

(Now Eddie's view of the dream is from afar)

Rufus-and now(gestures forward)we leave(drags Fabian off the by wrist)

Strange whispery voice-sibuna

Eddie-(waking up covered in sweat)NO

Fabian-(sitting up in bed because Eddie has been thrashing for a while but he didn't want to wake him up just in case it was an important dream) Eddie what's wrong what did you dream about?

Eddie-we need to call a sibuna meeting. Now.

Fabian-now?

Eddie-yes now in the attic you get the rest of the boys and ill get the girls

Fabian-ok I feel kinda guilty saying this but I'm glad mick and Mara went to Australia together because now all of anubis house is in on it

Eddie-yeah it's a lot easier

Fabian-right (gets up and goes to get the other boys while Eddie gets the girls)

About 10 minutes later in the attic...

Patricia-why'd you have to call a meeting now

Amber-yeah I need my beauty rest and before we go on missions need to do at least a half hour of prep and..

Eddie-amber! This is serious

Amber-sorry ill stay focused

Eddie-thank you now listen patricia knows some of it Fabian knows most of it and I know all of it

Amber-what about us?

Eddie-you know none of it.

Amber-oh..ok

Eddie-can I speak now?

Jerome-yes please let the guy talk so we can go back to bed

Patricia-shutup weasel you don't have to be a part of this you know

Jerome-the only reason I am is because I want revenge and as much as possible I may add

Patricia-if you just want revenge then go find it on your own! We have more important things to do then worry about revenge

Jerome-oh really? Then maybe I should leave

Eddie-GUYS! Can I please tell you what were all here for?

Joy-get on with it

Alfie-cruelty my name is joy

Fabian-Guys! This is really important

Eddie-thank you ok listen earlier we found out that Rufus took nina again and victor is working with Rufus.

Patricia-no way

Amber-I did not see that coming

Fabian-and it's worse they have her locket!

All-(say at different times) what(or)no

Eddie-it gets even worst now they're after Fabian

Joy-no no no no no no

Patricia-joy?

Amber-joy!

Joy-right sorry

Eddie-and this is the part none of you know I had a dream and I think it was of the future or possible future

Patricia-well?  
Fabian-tell us

Eddie-right so in the dream to start I was myself in my body and Fabian and I were walking through the woods. It was a week after rufus made the threat to Kidnap fabian and we had all assigned ourselves partners and we weren't allowed to leave their side.

Joy-smart Idea

Amber-I know right

Eddie-anyway one of these strange men pulled me up into a tree and I look down to see what happened..

Jerome-well?

Alfie-what happened?

Eddie-you cut me off

Jerome-who cares just keep telling your story

Eddie-I care you just told me to get on with it but you had interrupted me first

Jerome-who cares

Eddie-I do it sounds kinda wrong to me

Jerome-you know what I'm going to get up and walk out that door right now(stands up)

Fabian-(stands up too)Jerome sit down

(Jerome sits down)

Fabian-Eddie you may finish now

Eddie-right so Fabian was on the ground by himself surrounded by Rufus's men. Then Rufus himself came and tried to take Fabian away. Then after this whole conversation of resisting and deals I jumped from the tree and onto Rufus's back tackled him down. I tried to get Fabian to run but Rufus's men were closing in on us. Then like four of his men pulled me off Rufus and they eventually knocked me out and then I observed the rest of the dream from afar. Eventually Rufus got Fabian away and then a whispery voice said sibuna. I don't know why but I think that's important. That's what I think the dream was telling me. To call a meeting and tell you guys that we are pairing up and we will never leave our partner's side

Joy-are you crazy?!

Patricia-remember what happened when you did that in the dream?!

Eddie-again you didn't let me finish were going to have different partners then in the dream and everyone must stay out of the woods got it?

All-got it

Eddie-listen here are the pairs amber and Alfie, Jerome and joy, and patricia, me and Fabian

Fabian-but I'm still with you

Eddie-yes but we have yaker with us so were good

Patricia-aww thank you baby

Eddie-your welcome(kisses her)

Jerome-were all still here you know

Fabian-yeah we hope we're good(holds hand up to eye)

All-(hold hand up to eye) sibuna

End of part 16...


	17. House of Tricks

House of tricks

Everyone is about to walk over to school...

Eddie-ok guys in your groups spread out but avoid the woods. We know probably 4 or 5 different ways to school. At least two of them are through the woods. don't use those.

Jerome-and what happens if we do

Eddie-you and your partner have a better chance of being captured by Rufus

Jerome-(obviously scared)ok

Eddie-meet up in the theater so we all know we all made it to school safely

Fabian-everyone ready?(hand up to eye)

All-(hand up to eye)sibuna

Eddie-ok lets go

At the school...

Eddie-nice everyone made it safely

Jerome-we thought we saw Rufus in the woods so we ran for it we've been here for 20 minutes

Eddie-wow it's a good thing we didn't go that way

Jerome-yeah we went the way that kinda boarded the woods

Fabian-really? We took the long way

Alfie-really? We just walked along the trail is that too hard?

Fabian-we needed to go the long way

Joy-and ours was the only path that didn't go through the woods that you guys hadn't taken

Fabian-true that doesn't leave you much of a choice does it?

Joy-no I guess not

Eddie-do this for the next couple of days until we're sure Rufus is off our trail

Fabian-right but if you see anything or anyone suspicious looking we get right back on schedule got it?

All-(at different times)yeah(or)sure(or)whatever

Fabian-good

(The next few days go as planned and Rufus wants Fabian badly)

Outside Nina's completely new warehouse...

Rufus-(calling victor) can you get me the package

Victor-I can never catch him alone he stays with his friends all the time

Rufus-do you think I need to pull out the weapon?

Victor-yes yes I do

Rufus ok then I will(hangs up the phone)

Rufus-(walking in, untying her gag and taking out a little recording device) shout for your boyfriend

Nina-no

Rufus-shout for your boyfriend

Nina-no

Rufus-you shout for your boyfriend right now or you will be sorry

Nina-...no

Rufus-guards

Guard 1-yes master

Rufus-get her prepped for a car trip(turns and walks away)

All guards-yes master(they all walk over to nina and start tying and untying ropes)

Walking over to school on the boarder of the woods path...

Fabian-thanks for walking over with me Eddie it's been almost 3 weeks since Rufus made that threat and I'm not even scared anymore

Eddie-isnt that the exact same thing you said in my dream?

Fabian-oh no

Eddie-hey chill man i was just messin with you life is good

Fabian-hehe...life is never good for us

(They both laugh)

With Rufus and nina in Rufus's van and some guards in the back with nina and the upper seats of the car...

Rufus-guards untie her gag

(The guard closest to her unties her gag but she is still wearing her blindfold )

Rufus-when we get to where we are going you will do exactly what I say do you understand me

Nina-why should I?

Rufus-because if you don't I will have my guards bring out there knives and they'll play a fun bonding game

Nina-ok

Rufus-gag her again

Guard 1-yes sir(ties her gag back on)

Rufus- we're here(gets out of the car)get her out of the car

Guards-yes master(they open the back doors, pull nina out, and place her next to Rufus)

Rufus-now untie her gag and her blindfold

Guard 2-yes master(untied her gag and her blindfold)

Rufus-now go and hide yourselves and if you see any threat of me being hurt the prisoner escaping or the new one that I showed you earlier escaping them come in and do your thing. If none of that stuff happens just do what we went over

Guards-yes master

Rufus-now shout of your boyfriend

Nina-no

Rufus-scream for him

Nina-no

Rufus-do it now

Nina-your not going to use me to lure him into your hands

Rufus-yes you are

Nina-and what makes you think that?  
Rufus-because I always get what I want

Nina-well that's gonna stop now

Rufus-and what makes you so sure(motions to his guards)do your thing(walks back to his van and waits)

Guard 1-ok who wants to play a fun game called who can hurt the prisoner the most?

Guards-yeah(or)yes(or)yay

Guard 1-ok everyone form a circle around her and what you have to do is push her around the circle to anyone you like but you have to do it in the most painful way possible person with the most painful idea wins anyone who knocks her out is banned from playing again got it?

Guards-got it

Guard 1-put her in the middle

Guard 2-got it (picks nina up and puts her in the middle)

Guard 1-now make a tight circle around her(they all do)now I walk up into the middle(takes out his knife)and start the game(slices her check)

Nina-ahhh

(Another guard goes over, picks her off and throws her to another guard that guard the kicks her in the gut and she falls on the ground)

Nina-aaaahhhh FABIAN!

Rufus-perfect

Back with Fabian and Eddie...

Fabian-Eddie do you hear that?

Eddie-what?

Fabian-it sounds like...nina NINA!(starts to run into the woods but Eddie catches him)

Eddie-dude! Do you not remember Rufus's threat?! Or my dreams?! You know I've had the same dream like 5 times right?

Fabian-I don't care anymore! HE'S HURTING HER AND IM GOING TO PUT A STOP TO IT!

Eddie-then I'm coming with you

Fabian-no we can't risk them playing around with you

Eddie-it's fine you heard what Rufus said anyway he doesn't want me apparently Nina's more important

Fabian-I don't care go get the others and bring the here if we're still here help us if not its too late

Eddie-NO I'm not letting you go save her alone I'm suppose to be protecting her its my fault she's in danger now I'm coming too

Fabian-no Eddie I'm seriously against this

Eddie-remember what happened the last time you went to rescue her alone?

Fabian-do you remember what happened? He came back for you! That's what happened!

Eddie-IM GOING WITH YOU! AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME NO!

Fabian-I'm starting to think this osirian thing is going to your head

Eddie-it's not I'm just want to do my job

Fabian-fine!(gritting his teeth)but only come out of the shadows if I need help

Eddie-got it

With the other sibunas...

Joy-where are Eddie and Fabian? They've been gone for a while and I'm worried

Patricia-I know me too I don't wanna loose Eddie again!

Alfie- we need to go look for them now!

Amber-no Alfie don't Rufus could be out there

Patricia-and that's exactly why we should go to save them from Rufus

Joy-we should but you know they wouldn't want us to

Jerome-I say we go

Patricia-you just want revenge

Jerome-yes I do and this is the perfect time to get it

Alfie-but what if there's guards like in Eddie's dream

Patricia-OMG eddies dream! I totally forgot! What if its coming true right now! I didn't go with them!

Joy-how would Rufus get Fabian into the woods

Patricia-I don't know but he's perfectly capable

Joy-couldn't agree more

Amber-so are we staying or are we going

Patricia-were staying

Amber-good

Joy-were staying for now but if we think there some serious trouble were going

Amber-ok

Back in the woods...

Fabian-Eddie we're climbing this tree and looking into the circle to see what's going on in there

Eddie-ok(they both climb the tree and see what there doing to nina on a branch about 7-8 feet off the ground)

Fabian-(whispering)can you see what they're doing?

Eddie-(whispering) yes but you probably don't wanna know

Fabian-tell me

Eddie-there pushing her around the circle and hurting her she's all covered in cuts and bruises and it looks like she's about to pass out

Fabian-move over(goes to the end of the branch and jumps into the circle)NINA

nina-(who is about to pass out) Fabian(passes out)

Fabian-NINA! (Runs over and takes her in his arm)NINA

Guard 1-boss we got him

Rufus-(walking into the circle) good

Fabian-(extremely mad) DID YOU DO THIS TO HER!?

Rufus-possible

Fabian-you'll PAY(gets up to attack him)

Rufus-first to knock the boy out wins(walks out of the circle)

Fabian-EDDIE GO! TELL THE OTHERS!(Branches rustle then its silent, all the guards are smiling and Fabian looks terrified)

End of part 17...


	18. House of Betrayal

House of betrayal

Fabian-EDDIE GO! TELL THE OTHERS!(Branches rustle then its silent, all the guards are smiling and Fabian looks terrified)

Guard 1-you know we gotta do what the boss man says

Guard 2- yeah but he seems like such a nice kid

Guard 3-yeah and we haven't even gotten paid yet

Guard 1-yes but he'll do what we just did to the girl to us

Guard 2-yeah

Guard 3-ok lets just get this over with(all of them turn around and see Fabian's gone)

Guard 1- we should all leave or boss man will kill us

Other 50some guards-yeah(they all slip away)

Rufus-bring me the kids(turns around and only sees nina passed out on the ground)when I get my hands on them I'm gonna kill them(picks nina up and throws her into the back of the van then drives off)

In school with the other sibunas...

Joy-ok something's wrong really wrong

Patricia-yeah I know Fabian would never miss history especially since we're on our Egypt unit

Joy-we should go looking for them

Eddie-(running up out of breath)we have to go now Rufus. In the . nina. go!(they all go running out but bump into Fabian before they get to the door)Fabian?!..how?

Fabian-the guards weren't looking so I slipped away we have to get back to Anubis house and stay there. It's too risky to just go wondering the grounds and whatever you do avoid victor remember he's working with Rufus. If he asks you to step into his office run. Run until you get to your bathroom and go and and lock the door got it?

Other-yeah

Eddie-just one problem with your plan

Fabian-what is it?

Eddie-we'll be missed here

Alfie-got it, we just travel back and forth as a group with Eddie and Fabian in the middle

Amber-you surprise me sometimes Alfie, you do

Alfie-you surprise me too sometimes

Amber-speaking of surprises I need to talk to you alone

Alfie-ok ill meet you in your room after school?

Amber-ok

Alfie-(looking around)where's Jerome?

Patricia-oh no

Joy-what is it?

Patricia-remember that night in the attic when Eddie was telling us his dream and Jerome and I had a fight? Well we had another one before this meeting and I think he's had it.

Amber-and that's bad because...

Fabian-he could go to sweetie, he could go to victor, if he's up to it he can sell us out to Rufus! No matter what he says don't trust a word of it got it?

Everyone-yeah got it

Fabian-Eddie can I have a word

Eddie-sure(they walk away from the group)

Fabian-have you talked to nina lately?

Eddie-not since Rufus took her away again

Fabian-shouldn't you try?

Eddie-ill try but she's probably passed out, all cut, broken and bruised in the back of Rufus's van

Fabian- (gritting his teeth) if I get my hands on him .die.

Eddie-yeah I agree

With victor...

Jerome-(walks into victors office) hello victor?

Victor-what do you want

Jerome-to join you

Victor-what do you mean

Jerome- to join you and Rufus and whoever else in your quest I'm tired of my guys I want to join with you guys

Victor-let me call Rufus(picks up the phones, and dials the number)

Rufus-finally victor it's been weeks what have you got?

Victor-nothing just a question

Rufus-and what is it?

Victor-Jerome Clarke wants to join us.

Rufus-what? Are you crazy to even bring up the idea to me?!...Wait We can pretend he's with us then take him against his will its an easy trap.

Victor-but his(looks up and sees Jerome) Clark go back to school swing by my office afterwards(Jerome leaves) but His friends might not come for him because he's betrayed them so many times.

Rufus-then we'll keep him until he gets on our nerves then we'll release him into the wilderness somewhere. Somewhere that'll take him days to find his way home.

Victor-very good plan but if his friends do seem concerned about him then we should definitely use him against them

Rufus- definitely good bye victor(hangs up phone while he's in Nina's warehouse and she is passed out covered in cuts and bruises) oh nina your friends are such fools

In Amber's room after school...

Alfie-(walking in) hey ams

Amber-(obviously sad) hey Alfie

Alfie-what did you want to talk about

Amber-I think we should break up for now at least until this whole race is over

Alfie-why?

Amber-because we won't have time for each other

Alfie-we spend almost the whole day together solving mysteries and going to class

Amber-let me finish Alfie I'm not going to do the quest anymore

Alfie-why not?

Amber-because I get too scared and I hold everyone back and Rufus is more dangerous then ever

Alfie-but your in even more danger if your not involved like if you knew everything and Rufus made you talk you Would talk but if you didn't know anything he'd think you were lying and just hurt you more

Amber-are you sure Alfie?

Alfie-I am absolutely sure

Amber-ok lets forget this whole conversation ever happened

Alfie-but there's one part I don't wanna forget(sits Down on her bed with her)

Amber-what part?

Alfie-this part(kisses her for I think the first time well like the first real kiss)

In Victor's office...

Jerome-(walking in)you wanted to see me victor?

Victor-yes Rufus and I have agreed that it would be good to have you on our side

Jerome-well that's great(gets up to leave)

Victor-yes all very good now Rufus is waiting for you outside go to him

Jerome-(sounding scared)what?

Victor-go to him

Jerome-no you didn't say...

Victor-if you are joining us you are staying with us. We cannot risk you going back to your friends and telling them anything now .him.

Jerome-no

Victor-shall I have him come in here in the middle of the night? Go to him

Jerome-no

Victor-GO TO HIM NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

Jerome-ok(turns and leaves planning to sneak away but victor is watching his every move)

Victor-out the front door Clark

Jerome-(hesitates then walks out the front door)

Down at dinner...

Fabian-have we thought of anything to try and bust nina out?

Patricia-I wish but she's normally the planner

Alfie-then lets have her plan her whole escape plan I mean you can still talk to her right?

Eddie-yeah of course and that would be great if she knew where she was

Amber-how can she not know where she is?

Eddie-well the first time she went there it was pitch black outside second time she went she was blindfolded and the third time she was passed out and I think she still is from all those guys hitting her

Patricia-wait hold on who hit her?  
Fabian-Eddie didn't you tell them?

Eddie-I couldn't like the second I got there you burst in

Patricia-will you two just stop arguing and tell us?

Fabian-ok so basically to try and lure me into the woods he had his men start hitting nina so she would scream for me and they hit her so much she passed out then they were going to do the same to me but I got away

Alfie-why would they do that?

Fabian-because Rufus told them to he's got like 50 men working for him we need to be careful

Amber-definitely

Alfie-oh yeah and amber said..(amber glares at him)..that we should go into the laundry room during the middle of dinner

Amber-sure Alfie that's what I said(they both get up and go into the laundry room)

Fabian-I'm really getting worried about Jerome we have know idea where he is. Have any of you seem him?

Patricia-no and I don't want to see him

Fabian-yes but we should want to keep him with us we need as many people as we can get

In the laundry room...

Amber-what were you thinking?! Wanting to tell the others about our conversation! that's private! Ill share if I want to share!

Alfie-sorry bubs...I don't think we're solving any mysteries tonight do you wanna come back down here for a date?

Amber-I will on one condition

Alfie-and what is that?

Amber-you kiss me again

Alfie-ok(they kiss)

Outside with Rufus and Jerome...

Rufus-hello Jerome

Jerome-Rufus!

Rufus-smart choice coming and joining us but like victor may have told you if your joining us your staying with us

Jerome-what if I don't want to stay with you? What if I don't want to join you at all?

Rufus-you already have don't deny it Jerome you've already done it

Jerome-no you will not hold me again my friends will come after me

Rufus-right now all they're interested in is nina! The only person now still cares about you is Lewis. And he's not smart enough to come find you!

Jerome-that is not true

Rufus- is it? Well I've enjoyed our little conversation now we have to go

Jerome-no(turns to run back inside but the door is locked)

Rufus-(walks toward him)come on Jerome it's getting late

Jerome-NO!(bangs on the door) EDDIE!FABIAN!ALFIE!

Rufus-(grabs him) lets go

End of part 18...


	19. House of Drama

House of drama

Rufus-(grabs him)lets go

Jerome-get off me

Rufus-(opening the back)your limo awaits(throws him in the back then slams the door)

Jerome-(banging on the door)LET ME OUT!

Rufus-enjoy the ride(gets in the van and drives off)

In the kitchen while Eddie and amber are on chore duty...

Eddie-you seriously thought about quitting sibuna?

Amber-yeah I mean I'm terrified

Eddie-don't worry I think we all are(grabs a plate then starts to have a day mare)

Eddies day mare...

(Eddie observes the whole dream from afar)

(Rufus throws Jerome who is covered in cuts and bruises also into the barn with nina)

Nina(who is tied to the chair without her gag)-Jerome!

Jerome-what is the ankh's real power?

Nina-what?

Jerome-(slowly)what is the ankh's real power

Nina-I don't kno...

Jerome-YOU KNOW! TELL ME!

Nina-I don't know!

Jerome-(slaps her)TELL ME!

Nina-I DON'T KNOW!

Jerome-(has a murderous look in his eyes)he torcured me for the answer. You are going to TELL ME!

Nina-but I don't know!

Jerome-(taking out a knife)tell me or I slice your limbs. One at a time

Nina-I DON'T KNOW!

Jerome-YOU LIAR(digs the knife into her left arm)

Nina-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Outside his day mare...

Fabian-Eddie! Eddie! EDDIE!

Eddie-(who is laying on the ground)Fabian. A word. Now.

Fabian-right(they both walk into their room)Eddie what just happened?

Eddie-look we gotta find nina

Fabian-yeah I know I want her back too but..

Eddie-no we need to get her back soon. Or Jerome will...

Fabian-or Jerome will... What? I would like some explanations please

Eddie-right sorry so when I was doing the dishes I had another day mare and it was really really bad

Fabian-what is. Eddie tell me what it is

Eddie-well if this is like the last one it will come true and if it does we need to get moving. Now.

Fabian-well we can't exactly get moving if I dont know what the day mare was

Eddie-right so Rufus had Jerome he took him and put him in the same barn as nina then he kept asking her what the true power of the cross was then he took out a knife and threatened to cut everyone of her limbs for every time she didn't answer him. He started with her arm but then you woke me up and I thank you for doing that.

Fabian-yeah well amber came and told me that you just picked up a plate and just stood there then you passed out and broke her favorite plate. She's really upset about the plate

Eddie-oh I guess that's what happened while I was out. I was a bit preoccupied

Fabian-yeah I guess so

With amber and Alfie in the laundry room...

Alfie-(walking in)hello baby

Amber-hi Alfie!

Alfie-(walking over and sitting on the washing machine)what do you have in store for us?

Amber-I thought you were planning that your the man

Alfie-I know but you set the conditions I just thought(the washing machine turns on)ah(jumps off it)maybe this would be more romantic in your room

Amber-ok

In Patricia and Joy's room...

Patricia-what should we do?

Joy-what do you mean? What should we do?

Patricia-to get nina back if you must know

Joy-why do we need to do that

Patricia-because she has more powers then you ever had Joy

Joy-(angry) I know the real reason you want to get nina back.

Patricia-(getting angry) yeah? And why's that?!

Joy-(angry really angry)because she's your new best friend and you just want to keep Fabian and me apart!

Patricia-ok do you know what Rufus is capable of with nina in his hands?!

Joy-no!and why would I care!

Patricia-he has access to immortality even without Eddie he can use her against us. against me. against Fabian.

Joy-(thinking, starts to cry)ok we have to get nina back!

Patricia-I totally agree now let's go

Joy-why?

Patricia-we are going to talk to Fabian

Joy-no! He can't see that I was crying(fans her eyes)ill be down in a minute

Patricia-ok(turns and walks out the door)

Joy-(keeps crying)

With amber and Alfie...

Amber-Ok is this more romantic?

Alfie-I guess so but maybe we should

Amber-we are not moving again

Alfie-oh because I had plans to

Amber-ooooo you had plans?

Alfie-(smiling)yeah(disappointed)but you obviously don't want to hear them so...(turns to walk out the door)

Amber- Alfie wait!

Alfie-(sounds like he has achieved something)yes

Amber-what were your plans

Alfie-ok so we go into town and we go to chez Alfredo

Amber-ooooo! I've never heard of that before! Is it good?

Alfie- yes I've been there loads of times

Amber-let me just get on my fancy dinner heels and..

Alfie-no need to do that we're walking

Amber-WHAT?!

Alfie-once we get into town it's a very romantic stroll

Amber-ooooo! So what am I suppose to wear sneakers?

Alfie-if you want to I don't care I mean we're walking probably about...

Amber-about what?

Alfie-never mind just meet me down stairs in 20 minutes

Amber-ok!

Alfie-(leaves the room and he sees victor hanging out his window with Nina's locket he thinks then he runs, and knocks it out of his hands)

Victor-LEWIS!(runs out of his office and toward Alfie)

Alfie-(runs down the stairs, picks up the locket, runs into Fabian and eddies room, and slams the door) block the door! Victors coming!

Eddie-WHAT?!

Fabian-ALFIE WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Alfie-NO TIME!BLOCK THE DOOR!

Eddie-right!(he and Fabian push eddies wardrobe in front of the door)

Fabian-ok what is this all about

Victor-(banging on the door)ALFIE LEWIS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND YOU HAVE MY PROPERTY!

Fabian-alfie isn't in here he came in here then ran into the cellar!

Victor-really? Ok then(walking toward the cellar door)ALFIE LEWIS

Fabian-what did you do?

Alfie-ok so I told amber we were going on a date and to meet me downstairs in 20 minutes then I saw victor playing with Nina's locket so I knocked it out of his hands and took it and... Well you know the rest

Fabian-you have her locket?

Alfie-yeah(holds out his hand with her locket in it)

Fabian-(picks it up and holds it to his heart)I miss her so much

Eddie-(walking over and patting him on the back) yeah we all do

With Nina and Rufus...

Rufus-you know the drill after you eat the hands to behind your back

Nina-(puts her hands behind her back)when are you gonna let me go

Rufus-when the time is right

Nina-and when will the time be right?

Rufus-at the moment in another ten years but if I find another way to become immortal before then you may no longer be required

Nina-and what do you mean

Rufus-I mean if I find another way to become immortal before the 10 years is up I'm gonna do it

Nina-I don't think your gonna find anything

Rufus-(ties her gag back on and turns to leave)oh I almost forgot we're moving. I've gotta leave someone else here(unties her from the chair, ties her hands behind her back and gags her)lets go(brings her out the door,walks over to his van opens the door, puts nina in and takes Jerome out)stay there nina ill be back shortly(closes the car door and walks into the barn with Jerome)sit

(Jerome sits)

Rufus-good(ties him the same way he ties nina but without a gag,turns, leaves and locks the door)(getting in the car)oh nina this is going to work so well(drives away)  
In Fabian and Eddie's room...

Fabian-it's been 20 minutes you should go before victor comes back

Alfie-right(he and Eddie move the dresser and Alfie leaves)

In the entrance hall(which is not a meeting room)...

Amber-(walking down the stairs)how do I look?

Alfie-like an angel

Amber-good lets go(they walk out the door)

In town(almost they're walking through an ally to the town)...

Amber-you said his would be romantic

Alfie- were not in town yet I said it gets romantic when we get into town

Amber-yes but this ally is so small

Alfie-look the ally opens up up there

Amber-ok(they walk up into the opening)(scared)Alfie, is that what I think it is?

Alfie-is that what I think it is?

Amber-(gasps)

End of part 19...


	20. House of Bargains

House of bargains

Amber-(gasps they see Rufus's car parked in front of creeps obsessed with living forever casino)

Alfie-omigod there really is one of these

Amber-yeah and I don't want to see what happens inside(starts to run away)

Alfie-wait(grabs her)I think I just saw something move inside Rufus's van(starts to walk toward it)

Amber-(sounding scared)that's not the best idea what if its Rufus?

Alfie-what if its nina?

Amber-good point but can you please look

Alfie-sure ams(walks toward Rufus's car and peers in the back)it is nina! Amber it is nina she's inside

Amber-she is?!(runs over)where

Nina-(waking up and sees amber and Alfie at the door. Jumps up and over To it and tries to say something but she can't she's gaged)

Alfie-don't worry nina were gonna get you out of there(starts examining the door)

Rufus-(who snuck up behind them and took amber)now listen I will let this girl go if you step away from my van and leave now

Alfie-(looks at nina)

Nina-(she try's her best using motions and mumbles to say)go I'm fine

Alfie-(steps away from the van)now hand her over

Rufus-I think I may hold onto he...

Alfie-NO!(charges at Rufus, knocking him over, picks up amber)lets go ams we'll have the date another night and next time we're driving

Amber-obviously

Alfie-GO(they both run away and hide behind the nearest wAll)

Rufus-those fools(walks over to his van, a little disappointed,opens the door and gets nina out)I've lost you miss Martin but I will get you back don't worry(closes the back of his car and walks into the casino with nina)

Back at the house...

(Amber and Alfie burst in)

Alfie-ok it's almost 10 so you go get ready for bed and ill tell Fabian and Eddie what just happened(starts to walk away)

Amber-is that it?

Alfie-oh no can you tell the girls

Amber-(disappointed)ok(turns to leave)

Alfie-(dashes into Fabian and eddies room)ok guys listen big deal gotta talk now!(the room is empty)hey what's this(goes and picks up a note taped to the back of the door)(the note said)

_Dear Alfie,_

_We're in the cellar. We took the locket so you have to go the traditional way_

_Signed,_

_Fabian+Eddie_

Alfie-(dashes out of the room and down into the unlocked cellar sees victor shoveling coal he runs and hides behind a pile of dead, stuffed animals)

Victor-(singing(which is really bad) and shoveling coal) don't you know your beautiful thats what makes you beautiful

Alfie-(cracking up, silently)

Victor-(walks up the stairs still singing "what makes you beautiful")

Alfie-(dashes over to the bookcase, unlocks it, and sees Fabian and Eddie cracking up also and Alfie breaks down into laughter)did you..did you hear victor?

Eddie-(cracking up)yes

Fabian-(cracking up)was-was he singing one direction?

Alfie-yeah I think

Alfie-(After like 10 minutes everyone starts calming down)ok now I have to tell you guys something

Eddie-(he and Fabian are still kinda laughing) what's the big news?

Alfie-no guys this is serious

(They stop laughing)

With amber and the girls...

Amber-I need to tell you girls something

Patricia-what is it?

Amber-we found nina

Joy-WHAT?! NO THIS WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!

Amber-(disappointed)relax joy we didn't actually rescue her

Joy-oh good then I don't have to worry

Patricia-Joy! Tell us about it

Amber-ok so Alfie was taking me to dinner and we were in an ally and there was this creeps obsessed with living forever casino and we saw Rufus's van parked out front and nina was inside. Then Rufus came out and took her inside and said he lost her. Whatever that means

Patricia-this could be bad

Amber-yeah really bad

Joy-why is it bad?

Patricia-because if you say he's lost her maybe he made a bet with her and lost? She could be gone forever!

Joy-yes!

Amber-Joy!

Joy-I mean oh no

Patricia-we need to get the guys and .

Amber-wait until tomorrow Alfie is telling he guys now. We'll talk in the morning

Patricia-ok

Joy-goodnight amber

Amber-goodnight!(leaves)

With the guys in the cellar...

Fabian-so what your telling me is that nina could be gone FORVER?!

Alfie-yeah pretty much

Eddie-omigod

Fabian-Eddie call her

Eddie-right(takes out his phone)

Fabian-In Your head you idiot

Eddie-right sorry

(Telepathically)

Eddie-nina?

Nina-Eddie!

Eddie-nina what happened?

Nina-what?

Eddie-Alfie just told us that Rufus said he lost you what did it mean

Nina-I can't tell you now. I'm running out of pow...

Eddie-nina?

Nina-...

Eddie-nina?!

Nina-...

Eddie-NINA?!

Nina-...

(Outloud)

Eddie-I lost her

Fabian-what

Eddie-I lost her she was talking to me and right before she could give me an explanation she said she was running out of power

Alfie-how could she have run out of power? Rufus doesn't have the power to make her run out of power. Does he?

Eddie-shes probably not with Rufus anymore

Fabian-yeah...that's what I'm worried about

With victor in his office...

Victor-(is on the phone with Rufus) what do you mean you lost her?

Rufus-well I was at our casino...

Victor-what?! You went without me?!

Rufus-yes anyway I gambled against a guy who I knew I could beat and I lost

Victor-and let me guess you bet nina didn't you

Rufus-yes but I know how to get her back

Victor-what do I have to do?

Rufus-get me Eddie.

Victor-what value does he have?

Rufus-no questions. Just do what I asked(hangs up phone)

Victor-(hangs up too)oh cobierre I can't believe I work with him(pets cobierre)

In patricia and joys room...

Patricia-I'm really worried

Joy-why? Now I get Fabian all to myself

Patricia-joy! How could you? The second someone disappears you move in on their boyfriend?! That's sick

Joy-she did it to me!

Patricia-stop it joy! That's just plain mean. You should stop or I might just have you kicked out of sibuna

Joy-(Whining)noooo! I love doing this!

Patricia-then stop trying to move in on fabian! He's nina boyfriend

Joy-ok

With the boys(except Jerome) the cellar...

Fabian-(pacing)anything from nina?

Alfie-(sitting in the lounge chair)stop asking that!

Eddie-(sitting at the desk)no nothing I'm getting worried

Fabian-I've been worried since I found out Rufus took nina

Eddie-and it's even more scary now that we don't know where she is and who she's with

Alfie-it's gotta be someone rich

Eddie-how do you know that?

Alfie-how else would someone be able to drain her power

Eddie-true

Fabian-he makes a point

(Telepathically)

Nina-EDDIE! Listen I don't have much time

Eddie-nina?

Nina-Eddie listen! Someone else has me not Rufus anymore

Eddie-wha...?

Nina-I don't know who. It's just that he's way more dangerous then Rufus

Eddie-ok

Nina- listen I'm running out of power I need to tell you one more thing before I go

Eddie-what? What is it?

Nina-Rufus. He's after you to get me back I know it. Whatever you do avoid them

End of part 20...


	21. House of Release

House of release

Nina-whatever you do avoid them

(Outloud)

Fabian-Eddie?Eddie!

Eddie-wha...?

Alfie-are you ok dude? All of a sudden the chair looked like it was sucking you into a black hole

Eddie-sorry it was just...

Fabian-it was just what?

Eddie-nina. She talked to me

Fabian-really!(sits down)what did she say

Eddie-ok she said some guy more powerful then Rufus was keeping her captive and that I had to avoid Rufus and victor

Alfie-why do you have to avoid them

Eddie-why do you think?! They're after me to get nina back I need to be careful we all do

Fabian-and we(stands up and walks over to Eddie)have to watch out for him

Alfie-yeah!(walks over to Eddie)but how?

Fabian-I'm not sure...yet but we know at least one good thing came out of this

Eddie-what?

Fabian-your day mare can never come true

Eddie-(smiles)oh..yeah i guess so but we just have to get nina back before they do

With Jerome...

Rufus-(walking in)hello Jerome(goes and unties him)

Jerome-Rufus.

Rufus-was that a question or a statement?

Jerome-why do you care?

Rufus-just answer my question

Jerome-ok. Statement.

Rufus-good now get out

Jerome-what?

Rufus-get out! And don't go anywhere near anubis house and I won't touch you and remember victor is watching

Jerome-ok(runs out of the barn)

With sibuna in sibuna clearing...

Eddie-we've have called this meaning for a very important cause

Joy-what's that? Nina?

Fabian-yeah and if you have a problem with it you can go

Joy-but what's so important about nina? You guys weren't that worried when I disappeared

Patricia-I cared about you

Joy-yes but you were they only one!

Fabian-we didn't care about you because we just thought your parents came and took you out of school! We know nina is with some crazy guy who wants to live forever! Your a witch joy you should care about nina because she cared about you!

Joy-no she didn't she was just off solving mysteries and winning patricia over

Patricia-no she wasn't! She was trying to help me find out where you were! After I made sure she wasn't involved!

Joy-is that so? Well then i still dont care!

Fabian-joy go!

Joy-what?

Fabian-get out of here!

Joy-ok fine! I don't need you ill find nina myself! And when I do she'll be sorry (stomps away into the woods)

Amber-yes! Joy is gone!

Patricia-amber! You don't say it like that! You say it like this(singing)joy to the world joy is gone I can sleep alone!

Amber-joy to the world joy is gone

Everyone-joy to the world joy is gone(after singing that for five minutes they calm down and get serious)

Eddie-ok back to the reason we called this meeting we have some bad news

Amber-I don't know how you can make this day bad. Joy is gone!

Everyone-hooray!

Eddie-well we found out based on Alfie and ambers discovery that Rufus doesn't have nina anymore

Rufus-(who has snuck up behind them)sadly I don't

(Everyone whips around)

Alfie-how do you keep finding us?!

Rufus-(ignores him)now if its not too much trouble I will taking the osirian with me now(walks toward Eddie)

Patricia-(walking in front of him)no you won't touch him!

Rufus-oh patricia you know what I am capable of now step out of the way

Patricia-(does nothing)

Rufus-maybe you didn't hear me I said step out of the way!

Patricia-and can't you tell I'm not gonna

Eddie-patricia just let him take me

Patricia-Eddie you can't we need you. You know you can talk to nina when she can get through and we can find her ourselves you don't need to sacrifice yourself

Eddie-patricia I do. You don't understand

Patricia-I do understand(whispers in his ear so quietly not even Fabian who is standing next to them can hear her)run

Eddie-(shakes his head no)

Patricia-(really quiet)run

Eddie-no

Rufus-(starts to walk towards Eddie)

Patricia-Eddie go!

Eddie-(turns and runs away)

Rufus-step aside patricia

Patricia-no

Rufus-I'm tired of this(grabs patricia)

Patricia-(looks terrified)let to of me

Rufus-no(starts to walk away with her then turns around and says)you all stay there And don't say a word

Amber-(Whispers)Alfie get her back!

Alfie-(whispers)ill try(charges at Rufus but when he crashes into him he hits the rock in Rufus's pocket and passes out)

Amber-Alfie!(runs over and drags alfie's unconscious body away from Rufus)

Rufus-I thought I told you not to move!(walks back toward them with patricia)

Fabian-run run run Run! RUN! RUN!

Amber- but I can't drag Alfie all the way back to the house

Fabian-then I will(runs over and starts dragging alfie's body through the forest very quickly)

Amber-patricia will you be ok?

Patricia-ill be fine just go and tell Eddie that whatever he does to me, don't come

Rufus-shutup(runs as fast as he can while still dragging patricia)

Amber-(squeals and runs away)

Rufus-now it's just you and me patricia(starts to walks away with her)

Patricia-no it's just you(gets loose from Rufus's grip and runs toward the house)

Rufus-patricia!(runs after her)

Patricia-(trips over a root at the edge of the forest right in front of anubis house)ow!(tries to stand up but Rufus grabs her before she can)EDDIE

Rufus-(grabs her)thats it do it again!

Patricia-(does nothing)

Rufus-you are going to regret that young lady now stand up

Patricia-(sits there for a minute then stands up)

Rufus-your going to be as difficult as the last time aren't you

Patricia-why not

Rufus-if you try anything funny like that again you will be very sorry now come along(drags patricia away)

With Fabian, Amber, Eddie, and an unconscious Alfie in the Anubis house entrance hall...

Eddie-whats that? did you hear that?

Fabian-I don't hear anything

Eddie-ok anyway where's patricia?

Fabian-well aaaa...

Eddie-no

Fabian-yes I'm really sorry Eddie

Eddie-no not again(walks toward the door)

Amber-(blocking the door)Eddie you can't! Patricia told me that whatever he does to her no matter what happens you are to stay safe

Eddie-but...

Victor-(starts walking down the stairs but stops halfway)Edison? You're still here?

Eddie-yeah and?

Victor-and where are the rest of them

Fabian-we don't know

Amber-and why do you care anyway

Victor-I do not care if you must know Trudy just needs to know how much dinner to make

Eddie-ok then(walks away toward his room)

Victor-Edison can I see you in my office please?

Eddie-(stops dead in his tracks)

Victor-Edison did you hear me? I asked you to please step into my office

Fabian-(shouts to him) no Eddie go run hide now! Take the locket

Eddie-(nods, runs into his room, grabs the locket, runs out, then runs into the kitchen)

Victor-(walking all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen and sees that eddie isn't there)where is he

Fabian-we don't know

Victor-I heard you giving him instructions now where is he!

Fabian-I don't know

Victor-remember boy I have Rufus on speed dial!

Amber-he's in the cellar(squeals and covers her mouth)

Fabian-amber!

Victor-thank you Ms. Millington(walks over to the cellar, unlocks it, and goes inside)

Fabian-nice one amber. Now eddies dead and he has Nina's locket!

With joy in the woods...

Joy-(is running through the woods but crashes into a tree)ouch

Jerome(she doesn't know it's Jerome and looks scared)-joy is that you?

Joy-yeah it is. Jerome?

Jerome-yeah it's me

Joy-what are you doing here? I thought Rufus had you.

Jerome-he did but he let me go but I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near school. Wait What are you doing here?

Joy-oh they kicked me out of sibuna. Man I hate those guys.

Jerome-me too. I'm tired of them...you know what we should start working against them. Even if Alfie and patricia are in it!

Joy-yeah who cares about them! We'll be the...the...sibuna haters!

Jerome-sibuna haters? Really?

Joy-I'd love to see you come up with something better

Jerome-ok that works I guess

Joy-and this will be our hand shake(puts hand to eye)sibuna(pretends to slit her throat)(hisses)haters

Jerome-nice

Joy-yeah and when we get nina back they will all including nina wish she were back with Rufus

Jerome-so what do suppose we do once we get her that ill make her want to go back to him

Joy-well...

With Eddie at the end of the tunnels...

Eddie-(sits down against the back wall)that was a close one.

Victor-(who had followed him down)yes a very close one

Eddie-(stands up)victor!wheres patricia?

Victor-patricia? I don't know anything about patricia

Eddie-really? Then maybe you should ask Rufus!

Victor-oh really?

Eddie-yeah really

Victor-should I talk to him about you or maybe the locket? Because now I have you right where I want you

Eddie-(looks scared)

End of part 21...


	22. House of Plots

House of plots

Victor-because now I have you right where I want you

Eddie-(looks terrified)

Victor-now give me the locket

Eddie-no

Victor-give it to me now Edison

Eddie-you know you can't use it right? Only the current chosen one or osirian can use it

Victor-ok...now you stay there or you will never see nina or Patricia again

With Joy and Jerome in the woods...

Joy-well I suggest we only give her a daily glass of water to last her a that day, and a weekly burger to last her that a week. Every day I beat her up, and she is chained to wall really tightly plus anything else painful gag will come in handy . Also I show her pictures of me kissing Fabian. Any other ideas?

Jerome-wow you are a monster

Joy-(satisfied)I know... Now give me some idea

Jerome-ok I probably won't come up with anything as evil as yours but I was thinking maybe we put her in a hut on the beach and every night use a crane to dangle her over the ocean in a metal box so just in case anyone come by they won't know we are keeping a girl captive in there

Joy-you know what that's good! But I say we leave her up there for everything but when I beat her up

Jerome-nice...we are SOOO evil that's why your in charge

Joy-(happy)I know

With victor in his office...

Victor-I have the osirian

Rufus-really?! where?

Victor-Downstairs in the cellar

Rufus-ok I will be there soon I just have to see if Roger will take our bait

Victor-ok oh and bring patricia here too just to make sure Eddie behaves

Rufus-yeah of course I'm not an idiot!(hangs up)

Fabian-(who has been listening at the door, smilies)  
With Rufus and Patricia...

Patricia-what do you want with me? Haven't we gone through this already?

Rufus-why don't you just be quiet? Haven't we gone through this already

Patricia-honestly I thought you'd take someone different, or at least do something different

Rufus-I told you to be quiet

Patricia-and why should I?

Rufus-because I am capable of way more then you know(walks over to her)now come along(picks her up)we have some erens to run(walks out the barn with her)

With Fabian, amber, and a now conscious Alfie in Fabian's room...

Fabian-I'm really getting worried about Eddie he's been down there for a while

Alfie-what happened?

Fabian-when we got back to the house victor asked Eddie to step into his office so he ran into the cellar with Nina's locket and he hasn't come out

Alfie-oh

Amber-is anyone worried about patricia? You know Rufus took her away

Fabian-like I said before she's a tough cookie she can handle herself...but we might need to break her out

Amber-yeah, but first I have to get my worst pair of mission shoes gimme a sec(gets up and leaves)

Fabian-we need to see Eddie

Alfie-why?

Fabian-because I overheard Rufus and victor talking and nina is with this guy named roger and they're going to try and trade Eddie for nina. They're going to use patricia to get Eddie to behave they said so if we can get Eddie in the loop we can organize a rescue plan.

Alfie-actually we might not have to

Fabian-what do you mean?

Alfie-we can make our own rescue plan but when Eddie comes out we try to stay hidden while telling him to go along with it

Fabian-actually that's not bad Alfie, no actually that's really, really good give me 10 minutes

With Rufus in the creeps living forever casino...

Rufus-(to door attendant)is roger here?

Door attendant-yes he's over at table 23

Rufus-(walks over to him)roger may I have a word

Roger-are you regretting making that bet with me?

Rufus-oh right that bet I had totally forgotten about that anyway since we're on that topic I have a question for you. Would you trade me the chosen one for the osirian his name is Eddie and the osirian's girlfriend her name is patricia

Roger-i don't care about names! but that might be a deal...does the chosen one have a boyfriend

Rufus-(thinks before saying)no(lies because he doesn't want to have to try and get Fabian too)

Roger-well that's bad luck...do have any artifacts?

Rufus-yes the ankh cross

Roger-ok Eddie, patricia, and the ankh cross for the chosen one

Rufus-ok meet me back here tomorrow at midnight

Roger-ok

Rufus-(gets up and leaves)

Roger-oh and Rufus don't try anything funny I want to see Eddie and patricia kiss

Rufus-ok(walks out the door,satisfied)(he is now in his car,calling victor)ok victor I made a deal with roger

Victor-excellent!what is it

Rufus-Eddie, Patricia, and the cross

Patricia-(her eyes widen in fear)

Victor-I think we can work with that I didn't like the cross method to begin with anyway

Rufus-yes so meet me outside the house tonight 2 a.m. With Eddie understand

Victor-I always understand

Rufus-good ill see you then(hangs up)

Victor-(looks around and sees amber running from his office and down the stairs) Ms. Millington what do you think your doing

Amber-looking for my boyfriend that's what

Victor-why do you think he'd be in my office?

Amber-because I heard voices and and one of them sounded like alfie's so I looked

Victor-well he is not here! Now go find him and don't come looking for him here again!

Amber-(runs down the stairs and into Fabians room) 2 a.m. Tonight

Fabian-good work amber

Alfie-yeah great job bubs

Amber-aww thank you Alfie...wait I just realized 2 a.m. We're not going are we?

Fabian-oh yes we are amber our numbers are way to low Rufus took Jerome and patricia, we kicked joy out

Amber-we made the right choice there

Fabian-and pretty soon Eddie is going to be in Rufus's hands too

Alfie-but well have nina back when she can chat with Eddie 24/7

Fabian-yes but she'll be with Rufus and he'll be with roger

Alfie-well that's true

Amber-what about patricia I heard Rufus say that he wanted her too.

Fabian-oh the odds are so against us right now

Alfie-yes they are

Amber-Alfie

Amber-what?

Amber-hold me.

Alfie-ok(cuddles with her)

Fabian-ok when you 2 are done we need to find a way to get into the cellar and tell Eddie

Amber-library passage

Fabian-good thinking amber

Alfie-yeah great thinking amber my ideas mean nothing

Fabian-yes but we have 9 and a half hours to get down there if we can't we'll just signal to him and hope he sees us

Alfie-(a little disappointed)ok

With joy and Jerome...

Joy-ok now that we know what we are going to do, and where we are going to do it when we get nina we just have to try and find nina

Jerome-yes and how do we do that

Joy-we look for signs(looks around)like that one over there(points to a sign that's says chosen one and point west)

Jerome-wow why would he make signs

Joy-I don't know, and don't complain if someone's stupid enough to make these signs then your stupid enough to follow them

Jerome-yeah...wait what?

Joy-you heard what I said go and follow that sign I will come behind you but very far behind you so I can just see you got it

Jerome-ok...I don't like it when your in charge

Joy-WELL YOUR GOING TO LIKE IT!

Jerome-(scared, yet shocked)ok(walks toward the sign)

Joy-(satisfied)good(watches him go)

With Fabian and the others...

Fabian-ok does everyone know that plan

Alfie, amber-yes

Fabian-ok amber recite the plan

Amber-why me?

Fabian-just do it

Amber-ok so Alfie and I leave the house around nine and go to the library after we get to the library we enter the tunnels we tell Eddie the breakout plan then come back in and if victor catches us we tell him were on a date

Fabian-and while you guys are doing that I will make sure victor doesn't go down into the cellar or leave the house(hand up to eye)

Everyone-(hand up to eye) sibuna

In front of the house with Rufus holding Patricia,Victor holding Eddie, and Fabian,amber, and Alfie hiding in the bushes...

Rufus-ok kids this is very very simple. you will come and get in the back of my van

Eddie-ok(walks toward the van)

Patricia-no Eddie don't

Eddie-(walking over to her and whispering in her ear)just go with it the others got it covered

Patricia-(nods)

Rufus-patricia(points to his van)in

Patricia-(stays still)

Eddie-(makes a small nod)

Patricia-(gets in)

Fabian-(whispers)ok amber in one...two...three

Amber-(rustles the bushes)

Rufus-what was that?

Victor-is there someone here?

Rufus-(walks over to the bushes where amber, Fabian, and Alfie are hiding)I know there's someone here

End of part 22...


	23. House of Risks

House of risks

Rufus-I know there's someone here

Fabian-ok Alfie in one...two...three

Alfie-(moves quietly out of the bushes with Fabian)

Victor-(Sees Fabian and Alfie)what are you two doing?

Fabian-Eddie do it now!

Eddie-common patricia!(helps her out of the van)

Rufus-what are you two doing?!(goes charging after them)

Alfie-eeiiiieiiiiieiiiiiieiiiooooooo(runs and jumps on Rufus's back)

Victor-Lewis what are you doing?!

Fabian-amber common!(pulls her out of the bushes)go after Eddie and patricia(he and amber run after them)Alfie lets go!

Alfie-(gets off Rufus)oh no your not going anywhere

Fabian-(yelling)go the other way!

Alfie-(running for his life with Rufus chasing him and victor chasing the others)GOT IT!

With Eddie and the others...

Fabian-ok patricia you see that cliff up there? Once we get to it you and Eddie break off to the left and amber and I go to the right

Patricia-why...?

Fabian-because then victor will fall off

Patricia-ohhh I like it

Eddie-there's the cliff!

Fabian-ok in one...two...three!(amber and Fabian turn to the right and patricia and Eddie go left out patricia slips and Eddie grabs her)

Patricia-EDDIE!

Eddie-I got you(pulls her up)

Victor-hahahahaha you kids thought you can push me off the cliff but you were wrong! And now you are in a heap of trouble...aaaaaaaahhhhhh(falls off the cliff because Alfie pushes him)

Alfie-guys I need to tell you...

Amber-ALFIE!(runs over and hugs him)how

Alfie-(fights to get amber off)

Fabian-how did you loose Rufus?

Alfie-that's what I have to tell you. I didn't. RUN!(turns and bolts and everyone follows)

Fabian-Alfie are you sure you know where we're going?

Alfie-as sure as ambers my girlfriend

Fabian-ok

Alfie-(leads the, in a loop and they eventually end up at anubis house)here we are home sweet home

Fabian-great! And since we know we have victor out of the way all we have to deal with is Rufus and roger

Eddie-yeah and I've got a plan for that.

Fabian-ok lets here it

Eddie-so I go to this place that amber and Alfie found and introduce myself to roger like I don't who he is and he realizes I'm the osirian he takes me outside to take me to nina. Alfie gets on top of the car and tries not to get killed while Fabian puts a tracking device on Rogers car and the rest of you guys follow. Fabian how's it sound?

Fabian-I like it but we shouldn't put Alfie on top of the car if we put a device on it and why does he have to take you? That's too risky.

Patricia-yeah seriously you shouldn't do that

Eddie-but he might keep nina somewhere that isn't his house and when he takes me he should keep us together and then you guys break me out and we leave a device on his house barn, thing where he keeps his prisoners.

Fabian-smart I like it we just have to find the right time.

Eddie-yeah. We should wait until a while after he realizes that he's not getting me and patricia let him calm down

Fabian-that's sounds good

Amber-ok but do I have to go?

Alfie, Eddie-yes

Amber-ok

With Rufus and roger at the casino...

Roger-ah Rufus have you brought me my stuff?

Rufus-well kinda I only have the cross(holds the cross out to him)

Roger-(grabs it)WHAT?!

Rufus-listen I can get you the others things I...

Roger-why don't you have them?!

Rufus-they escaped while I was getting the osirian from my friend...no well he's not my friend. My..ummm...my late accomplice victor

Roger-ah-ha but listen to this Rufus. You will not get the chosen one back if I don't get the osirian and his girlfriend by the end of the month(February 28th) understand?

Rufus-yes

Roger-good(leaves)

Rufus-man I hate those kids.

With sibuna(except Jerome and joy who were technically kicked out)...

Fabian-ok here's what we need to do. Before we send Eddie in to do anything we need to find out more about this roger guy.

Patricia-agreed

Eddie-but how are we going to do that?

Alfie-oh that's an easy one.

Amber,Fabian-Alfie?

Alfie-yes I said it

Fabian-ok...then what was I thinking

Alfie-I have know idea. I just wanted to sound smart, like I achieved something.

Fabian-oh well I think we should go into this place and see what roger is like before we even send Eddie into this place.

Amber-no duh

Eddie-ok how do we do that?

Fabian-easy we send Alfie and I in at different times, in disguise just in case Rufus comes in and we will just watch him. See what he likes, what he doesn't, what he eats, what he drinks, and most importantly how dangerous.

Alfie-and why do I have to go in?

Fabian-because we aren't sending the girls and you and I are the only boys that we can't send in

Alfie-well why can't Eddie go?

Fabian-really? We just had a whole conversation about why we shouldn't send Eddie in

Alfie-but...

Fabian-Alfie!...just be quiet

Alfie-ok

With sibuna at the casino...

Fabian-(with a trench coat on)ok guys you guys watch the door if Rufus comes in tell me(puts in Bluetooth). It is crucial that I know. I'm not going to be looking up at who's coming in you know so I don't cause suspicions you know?

Eddie-you got it(puts in the other blue tooth)

Fabian-ok ill tell you everything I see that I think is important and you jot it down

Eddie-got it

Fabian-and Alfie

Alfie-ok

Alfie-(who is also dressed In a trench coat and hat)yes

Fabian-when I tell Eddie he's gonna send you in k?

Amber- by the way why are we here

All-ugh(or)amber(or)not again

Fabian-ok I'm going in(hand up to eye)

All-sibuna

Inside...

Door attendant-hello sir how are you tonight

Fabian-(ignores him but looks back because he feels bad, he leens against a back wall to watch roger)(he sees roger sitting at a table like he's waiting for someone)(into the Bluetooth)I think he's waiting for someone...send Alfie in

Eddie-(from the other side)ok keep watching him we haven't seen Rufus so I don't think it's him(outside)Alfie go in

Alfie-ok(walks in)

Eddie-alfie's in

Fabian-ok(after waiting for what seems like forever the guy roger is waiting for finally shows up)the guy he's waiting for is here I'm gonna get a little closer

Eddie-be careful

Fabian-I will(moves in closer to listen)

Man-hello roger

Roger-you have come to talk to me about the chosen one

Man-yes I herd you have here and I was going to make a trade

Roger-it depends Rufus is planning to give me the osirian, the osirian's girlfriend and the anhk cross.

Man-yes but I sense that the bis(emma this is a note for you:the bis is something I'm making up. Kinda like the chosen one or the osirian oh and bis came from anuBIS and I just came up with it because I was running out of things to put in my thing)is in this room

Roger-THE BIS!? If you can track down the bis then...I feel it too.

Man-of course you can you were the previous bis

Roger-i know buy his presence is so strong it's like I can reach out and touch him(reaches toward the table Alfie and Fabian are sitting at)

Man-he's obviously close

Roger-yes...but anyway if you can get me the bis before Rufus gets me the osirian and all that other stuff then the chosen one is yours

Man-very well(gets up and leaves)

Fabian-(whispering)we should leave

Alfie-yeah(gets up)

Fabian-(taking out the Bluetooth)oh and don't mention any of that bis stuff they were talking about to the others. It's obviously one of us and we have more important things to deal with well talk about it privately

Alfie-ok(they both get up and leave)

The day they are going to send Eddie in...

Fabian-(they are outside)are you sure you want to do this?

Eddie-do you have the tracking devices?

Fabian-yes

Eddie-then Yes I'm sure

Patricia-ill out them on the back of his car

Eddie-I'm goin in(walks in)

Door attendant-hello may I direct you to someone?

Eddie-yes roger

Door attendant-ok he is over there(points to a small table in the back)

Eddie-thanks(walks over to him,holds out his hand for shake)hi I'm Eddie

Roger-(shakes his hand)Eddie? Are you Eddie?

Eddie-in the flesh

Roger-perfect(really evil looking smile)(goes up and grabs Eddie) I like we should finish this conversation elsewhere don't you?(gets ups and walks out the door with him)

Outside...

Patricia-ok it's on!

Alfie-ok get in the van

Patricia-got it

Roger-(walks out and puts Eddie in the back of his van, gets in it, drives off but sibuna is on his tail and then something bad happens)

Fabian-oh-no

End of part 23...


	24. House of Trouble

House of trouble

Fabian-oh-no(Rogers car disappeared)

Alfie-Tracking device! Tracking device! Tracking device!

Fabian-right(struggles to get it out of his pocket)ok patricia turn into that forest ok?

Patricia-ok(turns)

Fabian-I'm gonna text Eddie(takes out his phone)(texts)you got the tracking device?

Eddie-(texting back)yeah I got it

Fabian-(texting)remember to put it on the wall where ever. you are weather Nina's there or not

Eddie-got it...g2g he's coming

Fabian-got it just do what he says

Eddie-k

With Eddie and roger...

Roger-phone

Eddie-(slaps it in his hand)

Roger-Bluetooth

Eddie-(slaps it in his hand)

Roger-walkie-talkie

Eddie-(slaps it in his hand)how do you even know I have all this stuff?

Roger-I'm not an idiot

Eddie-didn't think so

Roger-just come here(grabs him with unrealistical strength)

Eddie-owww...do you have like a bionic hand or something?

Roger-actually yes...I learn from my mistakes

Eddie-ah-ha...his far are we walking?

Roger-were walking the whole way.

Eddie-what? I thought we were here?

Roger-I'm not an idiot I knew your friends were trailing us

Eddie-wow man your way smarter then Rufus

Roger-I know

With Jerome and Joy...

Joy-what do you see?

Jerome-I see a small abandoned factory

Joy-(moving closer)good...go inside

Jerome-ok(walks inside)

Joy-(runs up and locks the door)

Jerome-(banging on the door) hey! Why'd you lock me in?

Joy-I'm tired of you Jerome Clark. I like your ideas but were done together.(leaves)

Jerome-ill leave you alone just let me out!

In the forest with sibuna...

Fabian-look there's his car.

Patricia-(stepping out of the back) but eddies not inside

Fabian-they have to be nearby

Amber-no duh

Fabian-ok split up and look for anything barn like we don't know what this guys is into

(Everyone splits up but Fabian wonders far from the group)

With Eddie and Roger...

Roger-We're here.(points to an old shack, and opens the door)now get in

Eddie-(walks inside and sees a huge scientific lab with dozens of different tunnels snaking off, Eddie pretends to fall back and catches himself on the wall, placing the tracking device)

Roger-common down my prisoner corridor

Eddie-and how am I suppose to know what one that is?

Roger-just come on(grabs his wrist)

Eddie-owww...(whispers)that's not gonna get old

Roger-if you came here looking for the chosen one you're not gonna get her. You can't even speak to each other I have to much power, money, and technology.

Eddie-ok can you loosen your grip a little bit

Roger-no

(as they're walking down the hall they pass the cell with nina in it. It is very small and very hidden he almost misses it but he sees nina, passed out, held together with dozens of electric rope things, and she looks awful, covered in cuts, bruises, and scars)

Eddie-(stops walking)did you do that to her?

Roger-yes and a lot worse things will happen to you if you don't keep walking  
(Shoves him forward)

Eddie-I have a real problem with that

Roger-with what?

Eddie-someone hurting her.

Roger-why do you care is she your girlfriend?

Eddie-(gritting his teeth)no I'm her osirian

Roger-mmhhhmm...and what does that mean exactly?

Eddie-I'm not sure...dad wouldn't tell me

With Fabian...

Fabian-(he is still very far away from the group and he's looking around for clues)common Eddie you had to leave us some kind of trail

With the other sibunas...

Patricia-do you guys see anything?

Alfie-no nothing apart from sticks, trees, and leaves

Patricia-oh

Amber-I wish we had something to lead us to him...

Alfie-the tracking device!

Patricia-what?

Alfie-the tracking device! Don't you remember? Eddie had one too

Patricia-oh yeah!

Alfie-ill go get it from Fabian

Amber-be careful

Alfie-I'm always careful(runs toward Fabian)

With Rufus and the man from the other night at the casino...

Rufus-hello Rodney I understand you wanted to talk to me?

Rodney-yes about the chosen one

Rufus-I don't have her any more

Rodney-I know he said that if I get him the bis he'll give me the chosen one

Rufus-really

Rodney-and I think there are two. You know that happens every thousand years or so and I think if I can get him both he'll give me almost everything he has

Rufus-not unless I get him the osirian first!

Rodney-don't be ridiculous he already has the osirian

Rufus-what?! How do you know?!

Rodney-I was here the other night and I saw him carry him off and his friends went after them.

Rufus-(whispers)I bet two of those brats are the bises(normal voice)nice seeing you again rodney(leaves)

With Fabian and Alfie...

Alfie-hey man get out the...

Fabian-shh

Alfie-wha...?

Fabian-listen!

Mysterious whispery voice-straight

Alfie-what was that about?

Fabian-just follow me

Alfie-(looks at Fabian)

Fabian-(nods and starts to walk forward)

Mysterious whispery voice-left

(The boys go left)

Mysterious whispery voice-right

(They go right)

Mysterious whispery voice-straight

(They go straight)

Mysterious whispery voice-there shack in front of you is where you'll find them

Alfie-(looks at Fabian)

Fabian-we'll go inside once we get the others(turns and runs back from the direction that they came from)

With amber and patricia...

Amber-where are the guys?

Patricia-I don't know it's been a while

Amber-it has

Patricia-should we go look for them?

Amber-well, I know it's the right thing to do but I'm really scared

Patricia-don't worry I think we all are

Amber-thats exactly what Eddie said when I told him I was scared!

Patricia-why were you talking to Eddie about your fears?

Amber-we were on chores and we had nothing else to talk about

Patricia-sure. Just do chores silently then! Don't talk to Eddie about you feelings!

Amber-I can if I want to!

Patricia-that's my job!(rans to attack amber)

Amber-aaaahhhh

Fabian-(breaking it up)whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa stop! Stop!

Alfie-why were you guys fighting?

Fabian-they'll tell us later right now we have to go get Eddie

Patricia-huh?

Fabian-I think we found him

With Eddie and Roger...

Roger-here we are cell 136

Eddie-your not putting me in there

Roger-(lets go of eddies wrist)in

Eddie-no!

Roger-get in

Eddie-no!(turns and pushes by him, as he is running down the hall he stops at Nina's cell, looks at her, puts a tracking device on the bars and keeps running, with roger hot on his tail once he gets outside he thinks he's free but, Rufus and Rodney come out of the woods, and roger comes out of his house

Rufus-wow Edison you're surrounded I don't think your getting out of this one

(Sibuna runs up behind them and they make noise to get eddies attention, they do, he whips around and starts to run)

Rodney-not another step or you will be sorry(walks toward him)

Roger-you made a mistake edison(walks toward him)

Rufus-(walking toward him) and now you're going to regret it

End of part 24...


	25. House of New

House of new

Eddie-guys! A little help!

Roger-shutup!

With sibuna right behind them...

Fabian-we need to do something

Alfie-yes but what?

Fabian-(whispers to Alfie)remember that bis stuff? Well maybe we can use it to save Eddie

Alfie-but how do we know which one of us it is?

Fabian-remember what that man and roger were saying at the casino that there are two like every thousand years? I think it's both of us. I kinda looked into it but ill tell you later right now we gotta save Eddie

Alfie-but how...?

Fabian-just go in and wing it try and get Eddie out ready?

Alfie- one

Fabian-two

Alfie-three

Patricia-what are you guys doing?!

Fabian-don't follow us!

Patricia-(starts to run after them)

Amber-(grabs her) you heard what they said not follow them

Patricia-since when do I listen to them?

Amber-seriously patricia I think they mean it.

Patricia-ok

With Eddie and the others...

Rufus-(picks Eddie up)

Roger-give him here

Rufus-get me the chosen one

Rodney-don't give him the chosen one! Give me the chosen one for both the bises when I get them

Roger-how about you get me the bises and Rufus gives me the .

Eddie-let go of me

Roger-they're here

Rufus-who's here?

Roger-the bises

Rufus-(starts looking around)

Roger-no stay there keep the osirian under control

Rufus-you don't tell me what to do

Fabian-(he and Alfie are running up behind him)ok Alfie in one...two

Alfie-THREE!

Roger-them! It's them!

Rodney-get em!

(After a long right Roger gets Alfie and rodney gets Fabian)

Roger-this one(holds Alfie up by the collar)isn't a bis but there's another one near here

Rodney-him?(points to Fabian).

Roger-yes he is one but I sense another one I'm gonna search the woods(throws Alfie on the ground)

Fabian-Alfie go! Warn the girls!

Alfie-got it(runs off)

Rodney-(pulls Fabian's head up by the hair)you be quiet

With the girls...

Patricia-it's been a while I'm getting worried

Amber-me too I've haven't seen Alfie in(sees Alfie running toward them)ALFIE

Alfie-hi ambs listen girls we need to .

Patricia-why what happened?

Alfie-I'll explain later right now we have to go

Patricia-(runs after Alfie)

With the guys...

Fabian-just get it over with do it already

Rodney-do what already?

Fabian-whatever you're gonna do with us just do it already

Rodney-we can't now its not the right time

Fabian-well then stop making us suffer!

Rodney-no that's the fun part

Eddie-you get used to it Fabian don't worry I was a little frazzled after I found out I was the osirian and all this started happening. You get used to it.

Fabian-ok...I just hope the girls are ok

Eddie-yeah...me too

With the girls,Alfie, and roger right on their tail...

Amber-so what is this about?

Alfie-ok long story shirt one of you has special powers like the osirian or the chosen one and now he(points to roger)is after you

Patricia-oh

Amber-I hope it's not me

Alfie-well right now there are two Fabian's one of them and they thought I was the other one but I'm not and they think its one of you guys

Patricia-oh ok

Roger-I know who it is! Just stop all of you!

Alfie-keep running!

Amber-aaaaahhhhh(stops)

Patricia-amber! Common!

Amber- I can't I'm too scared!

Patricia-by the time were finished arguing he'll be here! Lets go!

Amber-no!

Patricia-yes!

Amber-no!

Patricia-yes!

Amber-no!

Roger-(grabbing patricia)yes!

Patricia-what are you doing get off me!

Roger-no come along(pulls her toward the clearing where the other guys are)

Alfie, Amber-PATRICIA!

With the guys...

Roger-found her(pulls patricia into the clearing)

Eddie-get off her!(struggles to get away from Rufus)

Rufus-stop it Eddie

Patricia-Eddie I'm fine

(Telepathically)

Nina-EDDIE!

Eddie-nina!

Nina-Eddie where are you

Eddie-right outside Rogers house

Nina-whose?

Eddie-the guy who's keeping you captive

Nina-oh well can you come and rescue me?

Eddie-well not exactly

Nina-why not?

Eddie-well...

(Outloud)

Rodney-what happened to him?

Rufus-I don't know he just like passed out mine your own business Rodney!

Fabian-(is smiling)

Roger-what are you smiling about?

Fabian-(stops smiling)no reason just uh getting out my last smile for a while, he looks funny(motions to Eddie)

Roger-do you really think I'm buyin that?

Fabian-no

Roger-I didn't think so now tell me the truth

(Telepathically)

Nina-so there are two bises? I've heard roger talk about them but two?! So Fabian and patricia are the bises, we have no idea what role they play and now you patricia and Fabian are being held captive by Rufus, roger, and some guy named Rodney?

Eddie-yeah pretty much

Nina-if you get the chance please help me

Eddie-don't worry I will

Nina-thank you now you know the drill passing out now

Eddie-nina!

(Outloud)

Eddie-(snaps back into reality)

Rufus-he's up!

Roger-great(pulls patricia over to Rufus and Eddie) gimme him

Rufus-ok(gives Eddie to roger and he gets patricia)

Roger-why did you pass out?

Eddie-(knowing what he's talking about)I passed out? I thought I was just standing with Rufus the whole time

Roger-tell me the truth I'm tired of this

Eddie-(looks at Fabian)

Fabian-(shakes his head no)

Eddie-I seriously don't know

Roger-are you so sure of that? Well maybe you need to spend more time with me (starts to drag him inside)bring them in too

Rodney, Rufus-yes oh great and powerful roger(they both start to drag Fabian and  
Patricia inside)

In the woods with amber and Alfie...

Amber-We need save them look they're dragging them inside

Alfie-I'm gonna do something really stupid. Just go along with it

Amber-ok.i trust you Alfie.

Alfie-OMIGOD AMBER LOOK THE CUP OF ANHK AND A FULL BOTTLE OF ELIXIR

Amber-oooooo where?

Alfie-over there in the woods see

With the guys...

Rufus-did you hear that? Did he say the cup?

Rodney-he did

Roger-Rodney! Help me get these brats inside and Rufus go get the cup, the elixir and the others

Rufus-got it(runs into the woods)

With Alfie and amber...

Amber-look Rufus he's coming

Alfie-not my smartest .

Amber-you think?(she and Alfie start running)

Rufus-stop right there

Amber-(stops but Alfie keeps running)

Alfie-lets go

Rufus-no(grabs amber)

Amber-aaaaaahhhhhh

Rufus-come here boy

Alfie-(looks toward freedom, then looks toward amber trying to make a desicion)

End of part 25...


	26. House of Science

House of science

Rufus-come here boy

Alfie-(looks toward freedom, then looks toward amber trying to make a decision)

Rufus-come here now boy(takes out a knife and puts it to ambers throat)

Alfie-(walks toward him)

Rufus-that a boy now(pushes Alfie forward)walk forward or the next time you see your girlfriend she won't be able to walk

Alfie-ok(walks in front of Rufus)

Inside Rogers lab...

Rufus-(coming in with amber and Alfie)I got em. They were lying about the cup though and the elixir

Roger-then put them in a separate room. Room 34. Use what you have to. Do what you have to and use the materials in that room. Just don't kill them

Rufus-got it(drags alfie and amber down one hallway)

Roger-As for the rest of you this way(points down one of the hallways)

(The other sibunas move down a hallway while roger and Rodney are herding them like sheep,roger leading,one Rodney bringing up the rear)

Roger-into this room(points to a room)

(Everyone piles into a fairly large room, once all of them are in roger closes and locks the door)

Roger-come on Rodney we need to activate that room

Rodney-ok(they walk back up the hallway)

Inside the room...

Fabian-what do we do now?

Patricia-we wait

Fabian-what?!

Eddie-she's right we wait

Fabian-why? Remember last time Rufus took me? Well I didn't wait I spent every last minute trying to escape. That's what we have to do.

Patricia-we shouldn't waste our strength and anyway they're probably watching us

Fabian-fine you guys do that I'm gonna try and find a way out.(starts examining the door)

Eddie-what's wrong with Fabian?

Patricia-I don't know. It may be that we're in the same building as nina and we can't do anything to save her.

Eddie-yeah I can understand that upsetting him and this bis stuff it makes no sense. He's probably flipping out about that too because this is probably going to be the rest of his life.

Fabian-what?! This is going to be the rest of my life?!

Eddie-well uhh

(All of a sudden gas starts filling the room and everyone passes out)

With amber and Alfie...

Rufus-(with his knife still at ambers throat)keep walking forward

Alfie-no

Rufus-why not?

Alfie-because I know you can't kill her. Roger said so.

Rufus-I don't care what roger said he doesn't need either of you and if I need to I will cut her understand?

Alfie-yes

Rufus-good. Keep walking.

(After walking down that hallway for another 5 minutes they get to a door with the number 34 on it)

Rufus-open the door and get in.

Alfie-(opens the door and sees what's inside, a torcuring table and a whole bunch of sharp things and ropes and electricity exc.)no no no no no no(backs up a little)

Rufus-in Lewis(nudges Alfie forward, throws amber in, turns around and locks the door)

Amber-Alfie give me a hug

Alfie-ok(they hug)

Rufus-millington come here

Amber-(gets up and walks toward him)

Alfie-amber don't!

Rufus-be quiet Lewis! Now lay down

Amber-(lays down on the table)

Alfie-amber don't!  
Rufus-I told you to be quiet Lewis! Another word and I turn on the those shockers!

Alfie-(sits down in the corner)

Rufus-good(straps amber to the table)Lewis move over to those chains

Alfie-why should I?

Rufus-because one flip of that switch and your girlfriend gets zapped with a hundred bolts of electricity

Alfie-(moves over to the chains on the wall)

Rufus-you've been a good boy Lewis(chains him to the wall)but I must leave you now. At least now I know she(points to amber)is a way to get to you(leaves the room and locks the door)

Amber-Alfie we need to get out of here

Alfie-I know but there's no way I can get these chains off

Amber-I know

Alfie-don't worry ams well find some way to get out before he comes back

Amber-really?

Alfie-really...(whispers)not really

With Fabian and patricia...

Patricia-(wakes up, looks around and only sees Fabian)wheres Eddie?

Fabian-wha...?

Patricia-Fabian! Eddies not here!

Fabian-what?!

Patricia-eddies not here!

Fabian-Eddie can't not be here! We can't afford to loose him again!

Patricia-I know! Now listen this is the time for your escapy stuff and get us out!

Fabian-right(gets up and pushes on the door, it's unlocked)

Patricia-that was easy(starts to walk out)

Fabian-wait! It might be a trap!

Patricia-well I want a few minutes of freedom who cares if its a trap?

Fabian-your right lets go(they both run out of the room)

With Eddie and roger...

Eddie-(starts waking up)

Roger-good morning Eddie

Eddie-(is instantly terrified and pushes himself against the wall as far away from roger as possibly)what do you want from me?

Roger-relax I don't want to hurt you at all(walks over toward him)I just want to know why you passed out? Was it because you were talking to nina?

Eddie-no like you said you have too much money and power

Roger-your right I did say that didn't I?

Eddie-yeah you did

Roger-(bends down in front of him)listen to me(grabs his hair and leans his head back)I am watching you 24/7 there is no way you can escape my state of the art technology. And if you do you will never see your girlfriend again. Even if she is a bis(gets up) and now to snake some answers out of your friends(leaves, and locks the door)

Eddie-oh-no

with Jerome...

Jerome-(who has done this several times)ok one more time(backs up, runs, rams the door and it opens)YES!FINALLY!(runs out)JOY MERCEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

With Fabian and patricia...

Patricia-do we know how to get out of here?

Fabian-no but I'm gonna use the tracking device on the door to you know lead us to the door(takes out his phone)hold on there are two little blips. Any idea patricia?

Patricia-take this one up front the other one looks like it takes you back deeper into his lair

Fabian-good point but what if that's where nina is?

Patricia-we'll have to some back for her later we know where she is now there's a thing on her room we hope and once we have everyone else back we can make a plan. And this one wasn't our best one.

Fabian-couldn't agree more. It's way(points down one of the tunnels, and they both run down it)

With Amber, Alfie, and Roger...

Roger-(walking in)hello kids, I see Rufus used some of the tools, but it turns out I don't need you in this room.(unstraps amber from the table and unchains Alfie from the wall)now(chains them together) follow me(pulls Alfie and amber along)  
(As there walking down the prisoner corridor they stop at a cell, roger unlocks Alfie, puts Alfie in a cell, locks the door and leaves with amber)

Alfie-AMBER

Amber-ALFIE

Roger-shutup!(turns a corner with amber)

Alfie-AMBER

With Eddie...

(Telepathically)

Eddie-nina?nina are you there?

Nina-...

Eddie-ok I'm gonna try and leave you a message...is that possible ok so here it goes...we're all trapped. I'm really sorry. I don't know where I am or where any of the others are but when I get out I'm coming for you.(waits for a response)(outloud)ugh nothin mine as well go to sleep

(Telepathically)

Nina-EDDIE!

Eddie-nina!

Nina-HELP ME EDDIE SOME GUY I DON'T KNOW IS CARRING ME AWAY HEEEEELLLLPPP!

Eddie-uh...uuuhhhh...shout for roger! He wants to keep you just shout for roger and make it clear someone else is trying to take you out of the building ok?

Nina-ok(with nina, outloud)ROGER! SOME GUY IS TAKING ME AWAY

With roger and amber...

Roger-nina?

Amber-nina?

Roger-get in there(throws her in a random room, then runs off to get nina, but Rodney has already taken her outside with Rufus) now both of you give her to me

Rodney-no

Rufus-why should we do what you say?

Roger-because I am capable of more things then you two combined

(Rufus and Rodney look at each other)

With Fabian and patricia...

Patricia-how much farther?

Fabian-turn right up here then we should be back in the main area

Patricia-great!(runs ahead of him)

Fabian-Patricia wait!(runs after her)

Patricia-see we're fine(goes to open the door)

Fabian-wait! We should seriously listen first(they both go press their ears against the door and hear the 3 R's talking)

Outside...

Rufus-were taking the chosen one weather you like it or not

Roger-give her here

Inside...

Fabian-Nina's out there

Patricia-Fabian don't

Fabian-nina is out there I'm not just going to sit here

Patricia-yes you are

Fabian-no I'm not!(bursts out the door)

End of part 26...


	27. House of Surprises

House of surprises

Fabian-no I'm not(bursts out the door)

Patricia-Fabian don't!(goes out after him)

Rufus-rutter! Williamson!

Roger-How did you get out?!

Fabian-we have our methods now hand her over

Rufus-who?

Fabian-you know who!

Rufus-oh you mean nina(puts her in a headlock)not one more move

Patricia-(whispers)what do we do now?

Fabian-I-I don't know

Roger-I have an back inside!

Patricia-that's probably the last thing we'd do

Roger-well how about you make it the first thing you should in.

Fabian-ok patricia bolt in one...two...three(they both go running into the woods)

Roger-Rufus!Rodney! Go after them

Rufus-but what about the chosen one...

Roger-give her here.

Rufus-(gives him nina)

Roger-now go! Get them! And don't come back without them!(to nina)at least I still have the osirian(Eddie whips past them) darn it! Mine as well let the friends go(Alfie and amber go running by)figures. Lets go chosen one(starts to walk back inside with her but she breaks free, but roger is determined to keep her so he chases her)not you too.(grabs her)no way

Nina-get off of me

Roger-no you're lucky your friends got away, and for you it's maximum security for you(pulls her back inside while she struggles)

With The other sibunas(Fabian and patricia first, then Rufus and Rodney, then Eddie, then amber and Alfie)...

Patricia-Fabian my legs are going to give out!

Fabian-common patricia just a little farther

Patricia-can you please carry me

Fabian-ok just keep running while I try and...

Eddie-NO!(runs up and scoops up Patricia in his arms)

Patricia-Eddie?

Fabian-Eddie?

Alfie-(him and amber run up past Rufus, and Rodney)hi guys

Fabian-you guys too?

Amber-yeah we're kinda experts at that

Fabian-great but are you guys experts at chasing off evil maniacs

Alfie-well...not exactly

Eddie-well become one because they're gaining!

Fabian-I have an idea but we need someone to stay behind

Amber-I will

All-amber?

Amber-ill do it. I've gotta get used to it at some point and anyway you guys know where we are and I have this (shows them a tracking device)

Alfie-amber are you sure?

Amber-(hesitates)I'm sure. Fabian what's the idea

Fabian-ok first don't loose that and the plan we go out of view and you stay in view they take you and we're all in the clear...

Alfie-but don't worry we'll come back for you

Amber-ok(still running kisses Alfie on the cheek)if I don't see you again I love you

Alfie-I love you too ams

Fabian-ok amber it's time we're all gonna hide in that shack there are no locks on it so were good are you ready

Amber-yes

Fabian-ok everyone in the shack(everyone but amber piles in the shack)

Alfie-say Fabian what happens if this plan doesn't work

Fabian-(very matter-a-factily)then we are toast

Alfie-great

Outside the shack...

Rufus-amber! What are you doing?!

Amber-making my hair flow dramatically in the wind

Rodney-well(grabs her)you are coming with us

Rufus-no wait

(Inside the shack everyone tenses up)

Rufus-Before we take her. Where are the others?

Amber-I don't know I fell behind and then I had to turn and I went this way and well here I am

Rufus-mmhhmm

Rodney-lets go(starts to walk away with her)

Rufus-let her go rookie

Rodney-but...?

Rufus-I said let her go!

Rodney-ok(let's go if her)

Rufus-now go.

Amber-what?

Rufus-go girl!

Inside the shack...

Fabian-text amber. Tell her to take a long way back to the house and to meet us there

Alfie-(texts her)go to the a long way. we'll meet you there

Amber-(texts back)ok sys

Rodney-what was that for?

Rufus-you must learn. We follow her and she leads us to the others. She thinks she's getting away but we are using her

Rodney-I shall learn. I'm sorry.

Rufus-whatever lets go(they both leave)

Fabian-ok the coast is clear(he and everyone else gets out of the shack)

Patricia-well that went better then expected

Alfie-it did

Eddie-but we still need to get back to the house

Fabian-true we need to beat them there I know a way. It'll take 5 minutes to get to the house if we run. You guys up for it?

All-yeah(or)totally. Sibuna

With joy...

Joy-(sees amber walking through the woods, runs up and tackles her)

Amber-joy?!

Joy-wheres nina?

Amber-what?

Joy-wheres nina!?(takes out a knife)

Amber-about 3 miles back that way!

Joy-thank you amber(walks back toward Rogers liar)

Amber-(stays on the ground breathing heavily)

With Rufus and Rodney...

Rodney-why is she laying on the ground?

Rufus-didn't you see?

Rodney-no

Rufus-joy just came and asked her where nina was.

Rodney-who's nina

Rufus-the chosen one

Rodney-oh no

Rufus-what?

Rodney-she told joy where nina was

Rufus-omigod you're right. Lets go

Rodney-why?

Rufus-we need to tell roger

Rodney-right(starts to walk away)

Rufus-wait. Get her(points at amber who is still laying on the ground in shock.)

Rodney-got it(goes over and picks amber up) up you go come along(pulls amber along)

Rufus-your not playing dumb blonde with us missy(they walk away)

With sibuna in the attic...

Alfie-wheres amber it's been almost an hour

Patricia-yeah I know I'm getting worried

Eddie-didn't amber say she has a tracking device?

Fabian-yeah she did!(takes out his phone)oh-no

Alfie-what?

Fabian-you know the two other blips in Rogers liar?

Patricia-yeah what about them?

Fabian-well now there are three little blips

Alfie-oh no no no no no no NO NO NOOOOOOOO!

Fabian-Alfie calm down...

Alfie-I CAN'T CALM DOWN! AMBERS MISSING!

Fabian-yes I know that but...

Alfie-I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! IM GOING TO GET AMBER WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!(stomps out)

Eddie-we gotta keep him here

Fabian-yeah we'll let him calm down then we'll try and get him to stay with us and plan. I'm gonna go down and make sure he didn't leave

Eddie-ok

(Fabian leaves)

With roger...

Rufus-ROGER! There's a girl she's coming to take nina!

Roger-what?!

Rodney-yeah and this girl(shows him amber)told her where she was

Roger-oh you are going to regret that girl. Bring her inside same room as the others then activate it.

Rodney-ok(brings her inside)

Rufus-we gotta find away to...

Joy-(jumping out of a tree)

Roger-what the..?

Joy-(uses her knife to slice Rogers arm, staps Rufus in the leg,then runs inside)

Roger-get back here!(starts to chase her)

With nina...

Nina-(looks up when she hears the door being unlocked,and sees joy come in)JOY! thank god you're here

Joy-get up and don't say

Nina-(not so grateful anymore)what?

Joy-you heard what I said get up and don't say a word

Nina-(glares at her)

End of part 27...


	28. House of Care-Taking

House of care taking

Joy-you heard me. Get up and don't say a word.

Nina-(glares at her)

Roger-(bursting in)neither of you move and no one gets hurt

Nina-ok joy lets go(they both run out and roger runs after them)

With Fabian and Alfie in Fabian's room...

Fabian-no listen to me Alfie you have to stay here! He's too dangerous even for nina and Eddie. And look what happened to amber when she stood up to him!

Alfie-that's exactly why I need to go!

Fabian-safety in numbers, Alfie, and without those numbers you're toast.

Alfie-ok. But if you don't come up with a plan by sunday(it's friday) you mine as well kiss my butt goodbye.(leaves Fabian's rooms and slams the door)

Fabian-that went well

Eddie-Fabian!(bursting in)did you hear?

Fabian-hear what?

Eddie-we're getting a new caretaker!

Fabian-so?

Eddie-hasn't there been a history of new people showing up here and then becoming evil?

Fabian-true. So we need to prepare. When's the new caretaker coming?

Eddie-(hears door slam) I think he just walked through the front door

Fabian-shall we go see?

Eddie-sure(they both walk out the door)

With joy and nina...

Nina-thanks joy. How'd you find me?

Joy-I was just wondering through the woods

Nina-oh(they get to joys van and joy opens the trunk)

Joy-get in

Nina-but isn't there room up front?

Joy-no I have...stuffed animals up front

Nina-oh...(unsurely)ok(gets in the back and joys slams the trunk door)

Joy-(gets in the front)oh nina you are so gullible(flips a switch and gas starts to fill the back of the van and nina passes out)

With Rufus and roger...

Roger-I told Rodney to keep an eye in the girl. So you and I could go to the doctor

Rufus-ok we just have to be careful remember I'm Rene Zeldman and you Kenneth Perkins

Roger-Kenneth Perkins? Really?

Rufus-hey I'm Rene Zeldman and unless you have a fake ID, credit card and insurance account under a different fake name I'd suggest you take this one(hands him a fake wallet with Kenneth Perkins info in it)

Roger-(takes it)ok text Rodney and tell him not to torcure that girl.(evily smiles.)that pleasures all mine.

With Rodney and amber in the torcuring room...

Rodney-your in luck girl. Roger doesn't want me torcuring you just yet, but don't worry you will regret what you did.

Amber-(who is strapped to the table)or how about you let me go and we are this whole incident behind us?

Rodney-I don't think so, and I'd be careful about what you say. Your beauty might not be here tomorrow(leaves)

Amber-(cries)

With the boys in the entrance hall with the new caretaker...

New caretaker-(irish accent, and is really pretty)hello boys my name is Johanna Valdez Ill be your new caretaker

(Both the boys are staring)

Eddie-you're Irish?

Johanna-you're American

Eddie-yeah(holds out his hand)I'm Eddie

Fabian-(holds out his hand)and I'm Fabian

Johanna-(shakes Eddie's then Fabian's hand)it's a pleasure to meet you boys. Now are there any other students here?

Fabian-(he and Eddie look at each other)well there are a few, but some are away and we don't know when they'll be back.

Jerome-(bursts in)Fabian!(sees Johanna and thinks she's hot)who are you.

Johanna-(holds out hand)I'm Johanna Valdez

Jerome-(still staring shakes her hand)

Fabian-she's the new caretaker

Jerome-oh(stops shaking her hand)

Fabian-and this is Jerome he is one of the kids that was away.

Johanna-ok is there anyone else here?

Eddie-yes two more.(whispers to Fabian)you get Alfie I got patricia?

Fabian-sure(he runs toward alfie's room while Eddie runs to patricia)

With nina and joy...

Nina-(waking up in a small metal box with a TV screen in it, a remote, a glass of water, a burger, and joys face instantly appears in the screen)

Joy-I've been nice and mean on different ways. I gave you that remote so you watch TV. But right below you is the ocean. That burger is the only food you get for a week and that glass of water is all you get for the day. Be lucky you're not either tied or chained up. Have a nice day(her face disappears)

Nina-FABIAN!FABIAN!FAAAAABBBBBIIIAAAANNNNN(starts to cry really, really hard)

With Fabian and Alfie...

Fabian-(walking in)hey Alfie listen I know you don't want to leave your room but you have to come meet the new care taker

Alfie-why?

Fabian-I dont know I think she wants to lay down the ground rules or something

Alfie-fine(gets up and leaves with Fabian)

With Eddie and Patricia...

Eddie-(walking in)hey yaker you've gotta come downstairs and meet the new caretaker

Patricia-we got a new caretaker?!

Eddie-yeah why is that such a big deal?

Patricia-you know how new teachers at like. Pure evil!

Eddie-I know I said that too but lets give her a chance

Patricia-her?ok(gets up and walks downstairs with Eddie)

In the entrance hall...

Fabian-Johanna this is Alfie

Johanna-hi I'm Johanna Valdez(holds out hand)

Alfie-(shakes her hand then sees Jerome)JEROME?! How did you...(sees Johanna)get back so early?

Jerome-I will tell you later but eddies coming back now

Eddie-Johanna this is Patricia, Patricia this is Johanna

(Johanna and Patricia shake hands)

Johanna-ok all of you if you don't mind I would like to gather in the living room for the ground rules.

(Everyone goes into the living room and sits down while Johanna stands in the middle)

Johanna-ok so first off you will all be ready for bed and in your rooms by 11 o'clock and you are to be back in this house by 1045 or you will be locked out. The cellar is strictly off limits.

Eddie-what about the attic?

Johanna-it's just a spare bedroom now isn't it? You can go up there. Third off please no rough housing, yelling or running. No boys on the second floor before breakfast. You aren't allowed to leave the house until after breakfast unless you are about to be late for school. If you leave the house and do not return within 72 hours I will call the police

Alfie-is that it then?

Johanna-that's it you may go.

(They all get up and leave)

With roger and Rufus...

Roger-ok now that we're all fixed. It's time to get nina back

Rufus-agreed. How exactly?

Roger-we drive around until we find that girl

Rufus-there(points to joy running through the woods)

Roger-here we go get the rope from the trunk

Rufus-got it(reaches into the trunk and gets a big coil of rope)lets do this(they both jump out of the car)

Joy-what the...?

Roger-(pins her to the nearest tree) Rufus do it now!

Rufus-(ties joy to the tree)wheres nina

Joy-like I'd tell you

Roger-(pulls out a knife)tell us

Joy-(pulls out her knife)no

Roger-Rufus

Rufus-on it(goes and takes joys knife) now tell us where she is

Joy-...on the beach! She's in the metal box hanging from a crane!

Roger-thank you(they both get back in the van and drive away)

Joy-what so you're just gonna leave me here?!

With the boys...

Fabian-so do you like the new caretaker?

Alfie-she's alright but lets get back to more important matters. HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!

Jerome-well after Rufus held me for like 2 days he let me go who knows why anyway then I ran into joy in the woods then we joined forces to try and find nina. Then she started getting even more evil and locked me in a barn. Then I escaped and ended up here but listen. Nina is in terrible dangerous if joy ever gets her hands on her.

Eddie-and why is that

Jerome-because Joy had been planning to do things that not even Rufus would do if he was trying it make you disappear.

Fabian-we need to keep Nina away from joy

Jerome-but we have no pull in all this

Johanna-common kids its dinner time!

At the dinner table...

Johanna-I just want to get to know you all better so I thought we'd all have dinner together, and I brought brownies!

Eddie-(takes a brownie then falls into a daymare what a surprise...)

Eddies daymare...

(Everyone is in the cellar)

Johanna-you should have known better Edison I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner(makes a little cut in eddies neck, takes some blood and puts it in a test tub then she does the same to Fabian, patricia, nina, and then all the other sibunas and joy)thank you all for your ...generous donations. I don't think I could have done it without you(fills a syringe with everyone's blood and injects it into herself then She grows and grows and grows)muhahahahahaha muhahahahahaha(she raises her arms, then lighting strikes both her palms, then she absorbs the shock and zaps the sibunas and joy with it, and they all die)

Outside eddies daymare...

Fabian-don't eat the brownies

Alfie-what?!

Fabian-(whispers)did you see what happened to Eddie when he picked one up?! He is having a day mare!

Alfie-oh right(he puts his brownie back on the plate and everyone else follows)

Eddie-(snaps back into reality obviously really scared, sees Johanna, immediately gets out of his chair, breathing really heavily, and pushes himself against the wall, as far away from her as possible)

Johanna-Eddie? Are you alright?

Eddie-(terrified look on his face like its the most terror he's ever felt, like when he touched KT's key and had a vision of himself in the tank room)

End of part 28...


	29. House of Partial Escape

House of partial escape

Eddie-(terrified look on his face like its the most terror he's ever felt, like when he touched KT's key and had a vision of himself in the tank room)

Johanna-Eddie are you alright?(gets up and walks toward him)

Eddie-(really terrified)no! NO! you stay away from me!(runs away)

Patricia-(whispers)what was that all about?

Fabian-I don't know, but it was obviously about her(motions to Johanna)so be careful

All-ok(or)yeah

With Eddie in his room...

Eddie-(sits there really terrified, then takes a pen a paper, writes a note, leaves it on Fabian's bed, and leaves)

With nina...

Nina-(takes a little sip of water)

Roger-(bursting in with Rufus)Rufus get her!

Rufus-on it!(goes after nina)

Nina-(struggles) get off me!

Roger-not again chosen one. Got her Rufus?

Rufus-(who has nina tightly in his hand)done(they leave)

Police officer-what are you doing with that girl?

Rufus-she got lost. So we were just helping her find her way home

Police officer-what are your names?

Rufus-I'm Rene Zeldman

Police officer-aren't you suppose to be dead?

Rufus-the paper wrote a fake obituary for me I don't know why

Police officer-ok what about you?

Roger-I'm Kenneth Perkins

Police officer-ok can I please see some identification

Rufus-of course(lets go of nina then gives her the "if you run away or tell the officer anything you will never be seen again"look, takes out his fake identification and gives it to the cop, so does roger)

Officer-ok(Hands them their licenses back) what's her name

Rufus-(looks at her like she's not to tell the truth)

Nina-Skylar Winston

Officer-do you have identification?

Nina-no I lost my purse, which had my phone, wallet, and directions. I got lost then I met these two

Rufus-(glares at her)

Nina-nice gentleman and they offered to help me find my way back

Officer-ok...would you like me to give you a ride back?

Nina-actually

Rufus-(glares at nina)

Nina-yes I would

Officer-ok then if you will then skylar(directs her to an open door)

Nina-(smiles and waves mockingly at Rufus and roger then gets in the car)

Roger-and it's off to anubis house.

Rufus-for me. Not for you.(punches roger in the gut then jumps in the car and drives to anubis house)

In Fabian's room...

Fabian-(walks in and sees a note on his bed)

_Dear Fabian, _

_I went for a walk. I need to get my mind of things. I might be back by 10:45 if not I'll sneak though the library_

_Signed,_

_Eddie_

Fabian-oh no...Eddie!(runs out of his room)

With sibuna in the attic...

Fabian-I've called this meeting because one of our own has left and we need to watch out for him.

Patricia-who?

Fabian-Eddie.

Patricia-NO!

Fabian-sadly that's the truth

Patricia-we need to go get him!(stands up)

Fabian-no! Lets let Eddie gets his mind off things...we owe him one.

Patricia-ok

Alfie-do we get to do anything or is patricia just going to steal all our thunder?

Fabian-ok Alfie...what did you want to say?

Alfie-nothing I just didn't want her to talk anymore...but it proves she's good at talking!

Patricia-(looks at him)

Alfie-ok ok ill shut up

Jerome-yeah you will because we need to worry about joy right now

Alfie-no we have to worry about amber!

(An argument is starting)

Patricia-no we have to worry about Eddie!

Fabian-no we need to worry about nina!

Patricia-we've been worrying about nina forever we need to worry about someone else for a change!

Alfie-(overlapping) hello! Amber is the only one he has who he doesn't need

Patricia-yes but if he finds Eddie just wondering around he'll take him then he'll have them both!

Jerome-(overlapping)but if joy gets her hands on nina there might not be anything to worry about because she might kill her!

Fabian-wait what?!

Patricia-there is know way joy would kill anyone!

Jerome-(overlapping)you have know idea what she's capable of!

Patricia-(overlapping)but I know what Rufus is capable of! And most of these creeps obsessed with living forever work the same way!

Alfie-(overlapping)I think Rogers different. You should have seen the way he threatened me and amber! If we should be worried about anyone, right now, at this moment. It's amber we should be worried about.

Fabian-ok ill think about a plan and we gather here again in the morning(hand up 2 eye)sibuna

Others-sibuna

With amber...

Roger-(walking in)hello girl.

Amber-I have a name you know.

Roger-yes of course but I don't know it

Amber-well you should. I'm the most popular girl in school because I have the best hair, and the best makeup, and...

Roger-just tell me your name!

Amber-fine...it's amber

Roger-now(picks up a knife)to punish you(walks over, cuts off her hair until its just below her ears)

Amber-NOOOO! YOU CUT MY HAIR!(starts to cry)now I won't be most popular! And I won't win the beauty pageant and

Roger-(unstraps her)now get up and follow me(grabs her wrist)

Amber-(still crying, gets up and walks out of the room with Roger)

With Eddie...

Eddie-(is walking right outside the gatehouse when the cop and nina show up)

Cop-(getting out of the car, walking over the Nina's door, and opens it)are you sure I can't drive you any further skylar?

Nina-(getting out)no here is fine...Eddie!

Eddie-NI...(sees cop)SKYLAR you're back!

Nina-I am. Thank you so much officer.

Cop-you're welcome. Glad I can be of service(gets on his car and drives off)

Eddie-(he and nina are smiling when the cop is out of sight the put on "the serious face")ok explanation now!

Nina-ok it's a really long story

Eddie-ok. Lets get inside the gates then we'll talk.

Nina-ok(they both walk inside the gates of there unnamed boarding school)

With the other sibunas...

Patricia-so Fabian did you come up with a plan?

Fabian-well a rough outline of a plan.

Alfie-well what is it?! I want to get out of here!

Fabian-ok. Calm down Alfie.

Jerome-yeah seriously dude calm down.

Alfie-I can't calm down! Ambers missing and I'm just...I'm just so sad(goes and crys in the corner)

Jerome-oh Alfie.(bands down next to him and pats him on the back)it'll be alright

Alfie-for you. You didn't loose the love of your life!

Jerome-excuse me, but the love of my life is in Australia with her boyfriend and his family

Alfie-oh... So I guess your situation isn't much better

Jerome-nope not really

Alfie-ok...

Fabian-at least we can all agree to one

Patricia-and what's that?

Fabian-relationships in sibuna are difficult

Jerome-you got that right

With Eddie and nina...

Eddie-so joy kidnapped you. Was basically gonna ill you then Rufus and Roger come and "rescue" you then a cop shows up and you come back with him?

Nina-yeah pretty much

Eddie-nina. That probably wasn't the smartest decision. If roger, Rufus, or Rodney finds you. Your toast.

Rufus-then I guess she's toast then

Nina-(Her and Eddie stand up and whip around)Rufus

Eddie-they really need to put a gate at the entrance

Nina-definitely.

Rufus-now neither of you move. Neither of you get hurt, it's a win win. And remember. We don't need the blonde.

Nina-(whispers to Eddie)amber?

Eddie-(nods)but you can't use patricia or Fabian against us

Rufus-why?

Eddie-I think you know why.

Rufus-ah-ha now(corners them) its kidnap time(moves in on them)

End of part 29...


	30. House of Choices

House of choices

Rufus-ah-ha now(corners them) its kidnap time(moves in on them)

Eddie-nina. Nina run.

Nina-what?!

Eddie-go! Go back to the house!

Nina-no Eddie I can't leave you...

Eddie-(looks her in the eye)GO

Nina-(looks at him like he's crazy then runs)

Eddie-uh-oh. Looks like its a choice. Me. Or her?

Rufus-I choose both. Don't move a muscle or everyone you know and love. Gone. Got it?

Eddie-(nods)

Rufus-good(runs after nina)

At Anubis house...

Fabian-(is walking down the stairs, sees nina burst in, runs over,grabs her and pulls her to the attic)(really kind and non threatening) don't say a word or the cops will get involved.

Nina-(nods)

Fabian-(when they get to the attic) nina stay here(walks in) hey guys I have a surprise for you

Patricia-what? A greeting from Rufus

Fabian-(smiling)well(opens the door)

All-NINA!(they all hug her)

Fabian-how did you get away?

Nina-I'll tell you that later right now we have to save Eddie.

Patricia-what happened?

Nina-I guess I need to tell you how I escaped before I can tell you why we need to save Eddie.

Alfie-ok(sits down)lets here it

Nina-well joy "rescued" me from Rufus and roger then she rekidnapped me, then Rufus and roger showed up to take me again but a cop showed up and I went home with him. I found Eddie near the gatehouse told him the story. Then Rufus found us and now I don't know where Eddie or Rufus is.

Patricia-why did you abandon him?

Nina-because he told me to go I didn't know what else to do.

Patricia-whatever

Fabian-well whatever we do we need to do it now and nina, patricia. Be careful.

Patricia-you be careful too.

Nina-just one question. Who are the bises?

Fabian-me and Patricia

Nina-ok. Be careful you two.

Patricia-we will! We've been through this.

Alfie-I suppose we're just winging it?  
Jerome-considering the fact that he hasn't said anything about a plan I think we're winging it

Alfie-ok! Lets to wing it!(he and Jerome run out of the attic)

Patricia-should I wait?

Fabian-actually yes. Please just wait like 5 minutes then follow them

Patricia-ok(five minutes later)see you guys in a few(runs out)

Fabian-when we go back the caretakers office. Stay hidden.

Nina-why?

Fabian-because we got a new caretaker, and Eddie had a daymare were she was really really evil. Oh and if she sees you and you're out of the house for more then 72 hours she calls the police. Just in case.

Nina-I would yell at you for not having the confidence that you were going to protect me but we don't have the time.

Fabian-I know. Yell at me later.

Nina-ok(smiles)lets go(they both run out if the attic)

With Jerome and alfie...

Alfie-so what exactly are we doing Jerome?

Jerome-were looking for Rufus I think we should distract him while patricia gets Eddie and that's all I got

Alfie-ok

Patricia-(running up behind them)ok guys do you have any type of plan?

Alfie-well I came up with this excellent idea...

Jerome-no I did

Alfie-no I did

Patricia-will you two slime balls stop arguing and tell me the plan?!

Jerome-ok so basically Alfie and I will distract Rufus and you will go, find Eddie, then get back to the house got it?

Patricia-got it

Alfie-look! There's Rufus!

Jerome-(cracking his knuckles and his neck)lets do this. (Runs off)

Alfie-Jerome! Oh what the heck(runs after him)

Patricia-hehehe(turns around)AAHH!

With Eddie...

Eddie-patricia? PATRICIA!(there is no response)...what do I do

Roger-(sneaks up and grabs him from behind)we sit here and wait for Rufus to come back

Eddie-(struggles a bit)

Rodney-(coming up with patricia)agreed.

Eddie-stay away of her

Roger-(ignores him)then we bargain

Rodney-yes...but we're still missing two people

Eddie-(he and patricia look at each other)

With Alfie and Jerome...

Alfie-CCCCHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE EE(he and Jerome are running toward Rufus)

Jerome-AAAHHH

Rufus-(when Alfie comes he moves out if the way and Alfie hits a big rock, when Jerome comes he just punches him in the face) got the useless ones out of the way. Now for the useful ones(walks over to where nina and Fabian are hiding)

With nina and Fabian...

Fabian-(they just saw Alfie and Jerome get knocked out by Rufus now he's headed this way)well that was a waste of time

Nina-oh yeah

Fabian-go hide.

Nina-what?

Fabian-go hide.

Nina-why?

Fabian-because Rufus is coming this way. I'm gonna let him take me. Then you follow us

Nina-Fabian are you sure about this...

Fabian-Nina I'm sure go!

Nina-your crazy(gets up and climbs up the closes tree)

Rufus-ah Fabian. Have you seen your girlfriend

Fabian-actually I have she's at the house right now.

Rufus-(grabbing his wrist) good job boy. Ill deal, with her later. Right now you are coming with me

Fabian-(pulls himself out of Rufus grip)no

Rufus-(grabbing him tighter)yes you are. Now. Lets go(walks away with him)

Nina-(in the tree starts crying)

At the gatehouse...

Rufus-(walking up)what you guys?!

Roger-that's right we've teamed up and now you give us him

Rufus-and why exactly would I do that?

Roger-because we are two people. And you are only one

Rodney-and we have two hostages and you have only one

Rufus-tushay you make a very good point but that doesn't mean ill give him up

Nina-(walking up)how bout for me?

(Rufus, roger, and Rodney gasp)

Fabian-nina!

Eddie-nina! What are you doing here

Nina-let him go(points to Fabian)let him go(points to Eddie)and let her go(points to patricia) and ill come without a fight. Let only two of them go I struggle. Let only one of them go I run. Let none of them go I run and struggle. Which do you prefer?

Eddie-no, no

Fabian-you're not going to do this for me nina

Eddie-I'm not gonna let you

Roger-(nods at Rodney and they both let go of patricia and Eddie)both of you back to your house. Now!

Eddie-(patricia runs away, while Eddie meets Nina's eye, shakes his head them runs off after patricia)

Rufus-(lets go of Fabian)listen to me. Back to the house or your girlfriend gets it

Fabian-(nods, looks at Nina like she's crazy, then runs away)

With the other sibunas at Anubis house...

Jerome-oh so what happened with you guys? Rufus punched me in the face

Alfie- he made me crash into a rock...I think...who are you guys again?

Fabian-oh my god

Patricia-well this isn't good

Eddie-no its not. Do you guys even remember what happened to Nina?

Jerome-what happened?

Alfie-who's Nina? Oh and have you guys seen Amber lately? She's so beautiful. She's the love of my life, but she'll never notice me

Jerome-Alfie she's your girlfriend

Alfie-OMIGOD SHE IS REALLY?!

Fabian-ok Eddie can you take him to a hospital maybe get him fixed? Just make sure he doesn't spat out anything important or they might ship him away to a mental hospital

Eddie-got it(walks out the door with Alfie)

Jerome- so what happened?

Fabian- well Patricia the story starts with you so how about you start

Patricia-ok so basically after you and Alfie ran off to go and distract Rufus, Rodney caught me he dragged me out to the gatehouse where Roger was holding Eddie. Fabian your turn

Fabian-ok then after Jerome and Alfie brilliantly got themselves knocked out I told Nina to go and hide. She did and Rufus came and took me to the gatehouse. Then Nina showed up and said that if they let all three of us go she'd come without a fight. So naturally they let us all go an went after Nina. I would have stayed and watched but Rufus threatened me with her life.

Jerome- I see...what do we do now?

Fabian-I don't know

With the bad guys(and Nina)at the gatehouse...

Rufus-well now you are coming with me(grabs Nina)

Roger-no(walks over and grabs her)she is coming with me

Rodney-what about me?

Roger-stay out of this Rodney! you're still a rookie!

Rodney-yes sir...oh-no

Roger-what?(turns around and sees that when he and Rodney were arguing Rufus slipped away with Nina)YOU IDIOT!

With Nina and Rufus...

Rufus-Don't worry chosen one you're safe with me now, and where we're going know one will ever find you(evily smiles while Nina just glares at him)

End of part 30...


	31. House of Stress

House of stress

Nina-you know you can't keep me forever? I have my own will

Rufus-yes but I have the power over you.

Nina-says who?

Rufus-I am the adult and you are the child. I am keeping you locked in my car you are sitting in my car, like a kidnapped little girl that you are. So how about you shut up.

Nina-(whispers)I'll get away from you someday...you'll see

With the rest of sibuna at the hospital...

Fabian-so is Alfie gonna be ok?

Dr-well he's pretty bad but after a few days he should be back to normal. If you want to speed up the process you could talk to him about the things he loves most

Jerome-(like he loves alfie)thank you so much

Dr-(looks at him like he's a creepy weirdo then leaves)your...welcome

Patricia-hey Alfie. Do you know who amber is?

Alfie-oh yeah ambers my girlfriend.

Patricia-(smiles)and do you know where amber is right now?

Alfie-with a creepy guy

Patricia-great. Fabian your turn

Fabian-ok Alfie so you remember what sibuna is?

Alfie-yes, it's a club that amber made for us to solve ancient mysteries together

Fabian-very good Alfie and do you know what our goal was when we first started?

Alfie-yes to get the mask of anubis to the ghost of king tut's murderer

Fabian-that was our second goal but good enough. Eddie you next

Eddie-ok Alfie do you know who nina is?

Alfie-yeah she's the chosen one

Eddie-good do you know who I am?

Alfie-yeah you're Eddie, the osirian

Eddie-and who are Fabian and patricia?

Alfie-the bises

Eddie-do you know where we all are?

Alfie-Eddie, Fabian, and Patricia are here and Nina is with a crazy person

Eddie-good job Alfie. Jerome.

Jerome-ok do you know who I am?

Alfie-of course Jerome Clark, no ancient Egyptian title, my best friend, prankster, and partner in crime(laughs)

Jerome-haha good job buddy...how do you remember all this stuff?

Alfie-I've known you forever. I'd never forget you. Even if I forgot how to breath

Jerome-thanks dude.

Fabian-Well we'd better go. Ambers not gonna rescue herself. We'll be back as soon as possible to get you

Alfie-ok see you guys soon.

Patricia-bye Alfie

(They all leave)

With Roger and Rodney...

Roger-Rodney, you are an idiot

Rodney-I know. Let me make it up to you.

Roger-how?

Rodney-let me to go to that house, spy on them.

Roger-are you ready?

Rodney-yes, yes I'm ready!

Roger-ok...ill drive you(they get in the car and drive to Anubis house)

At Anubis house...

Fabian-well we should probably find a way to save amber

Jerome-yeah before Alfie comes back and decides to go crazy again.

Eddie-yeah definitely

Patricia-an ideas

(Everyone thinks)

Fabian-I got it. Isn't it obvious we just go to his lab and take her back

Jerome-yeah I mean she has the tracking device

Eddie-yeah unless Roger took it

Patricia-man I really hope he didn't do that

Fabian-well lets see(takes out his phone) lets see front door(points to front door blip) Nina's cell door well old cell door gonna deactivate that(goes to deactivate it)

Patricia-no don't! Just in case

Fabian-ok...and there's a third little blip right there. That's amber.

Eddie-ok(picks up his keys well his dads keys)lets go(they all leave to go to Rogers lab)

With Roger and Rodney...

Roger-ok rookie you ready?

Rodney-yes(gets out of the car)

Roger-if you don't make it back to the lab or if I don't hear anything from you within the next 10 hours bad things happen. Got it?

Rodney-yes...wait where are you going?

Roger-back to the lab...gonna check on that girl

Rodney-are you sure you don't need my help?

Roger-she's a dumb blonde. I think I can handle her(drives away)

Rodney-(exhales loudly then walks toward Anubis house)

With Sibuna...

Eddie-ok we're here

Fabian-well back up a little...then park. Just in case he comes back. You never know

Eddie-good point(hides the car)ok now we're here

Jerome-this should be fun

Patricia-oh yeah(gets out)

(Everyone else gets out too)

Fabian-ok stay behind me. Always. I'll lead the way. Jerome go climb that tree. Stake out for roger. If he comes back, text us then get in the car and start it. We'll be back as soon as we can ok(hand up to eye)sibuna

Others-(hand up to eye)sibuna

At Anubis house...

Rodney-(walking in)hello?

Johanna-hello. Who are you?

Rodney-I'm Rodney(shakes her hand)

Johanna-I'm Johanna what are you doing here?

Rodney-I'm here to sp...no visit some if the students here.

Johanna-oh you don't have to fake it. We both know that we are both just using them

Rodney-your using them?

Johanna-yes.  
Rodney-what for?

Johanna-come with me(summons him into the cellar)

Rodney-(looks around, then follows)

Back at Rogers place with sibuna...

Fabian-ok we're gettin there, it looks like she's only a few more miles from here.

Eddie-miles?! How big is this place?!

Fabian-probably over 100 acres

Patricia-ugh

Fabian-common it doesn't help if we just sit here complaining.(they all keep walking)Eddie?

Eddie-yeah?

Fabian-you never told us what your daymare was about. I mean your most recent daymare. The one about Johanna

Eddie-oh yeah. It's was terrifying. Truly Terrifying.

Patricia-well what happened?

Eddie-right so we were all in the cellar.( All including nina and joy) with Johanna. She said how much of a big help we've been then she took a bit of blood from each of our necks and...

Patricia- that's disgusting

Fabian-I know

Eddie-anyway after she did that to everyone she put all our blood into a syringe then injected into herself. Then she grew and grew, and this is the really weird part lighting struck her hands then she zapped us with the lighting and we all died

Patricia-pleasant

Fabian-I know right

Eddie-anyway the point is be careful

Fabian-defiantly...we're here! Ambers in that room

Eddie-got it(goes and rams the door)

All-amber!

Amber-I know this hideous right

Patricia-no I think to look good with short hair. You just have to get the ends trimmed and you'll be fine

Amber-are you sure?

Patricia-absolutely

Outside the lab...

Roger-(gets out of his car)

Jerome-oh crap(takes out his phone but roger shoots a trank dart into the tree, and Jerome falls out)

Roger-you little fools(goes into his lab)

Back with the other sibunas...

Patricia-this rescue is going fairly well

Fabian-(they hear the door slam) you had to jinx it!

Patricia-I'm sorry!

Eddie-we'll are about this later right now we have to hide!

Fabian-yes but where?

Amber-no idea

Eddie-then why do you contribute?

Amber-I don't know

(They see Rogers shadow at the end of the hall and they all have on panicked faces)

End of part 31...


	32. House of Return

House of Return

(They see Rogers shadow at the end of the hall and they all have on panicked faces)

Eddie-hide. You guys hide.

Patricia-are you crazy?!

Fabian- there is know way we are leaving you here!

Amber-I will(goes inside the nearest room)

Fabian-(shakes his head)

Eddie-no it's fine! He needs me so he can't kill me.

Fabian-but you really think its a good idea? Leaving the osirian out in the open? Ill stay.

Patricia-no I will

Eddie-(hears footsteps)nope. I'm staying(pushes Fabian and patricia into the room with amber, silently closes the door and just as he sees roger coming around the corner he goes into a different room closing the door loudly, trying to make roger come after him. Not the others)

Back at Anubis house...

Rodney-wow Johanna. This is a nice lab. What are you trying to achieve here?

Johanna-world domination. All I need is ALL those brats. I need the chosen one, the osirian, the bises, and 3 more.

Rodney-I know there are two more in there little group and I know where we can the third.

Johanna-where?

Rodney-out in the woods. The others just left her there.

Johanna-well why are you just standing here?! Go get her!

Rodney-right(runs out of the cellar)

With Eddie...

(He starts shaking then he is teleported into the room with the others. They have found a secret way out.)

Patricia-whoa.

Amber-what just happened?

Eddie-I think I teleported.

Fabian-we can discuss this later preferably after we leave the psycho-maniac's lab.

Amber-good idea(They all go through it and outside they find Jerome. Unconscious. On the ground.)

Patricia-oh Jerome

Fabian-quickly. Get him in the van(everyone tries to start lifting him)

Patricia-what has he been eating?!

Eddie-maybe he ate his sister

Fabian-(everyone laughs)haha Eddie. Don't make us laugh we'll drop him

Eddie-sorry(it takes a while but they eventually get Jerome into the trunk of the van. They go speeding off the Anubis house)

With Nina and Rufus...

Rufus-(drags her into some unknown abandoned place)welcome home.(drags her over and sits her on a pile of hay) it's nice isnt it?

Nina-what? Sitting on a pile of hay, in a place, where my friends don't know where I am, and with a guy who is holding me against my will? That's nice?

Rufus-for me

Nina-(just glares him)

Rufus-(starts to tie her hands behind her back)don't make me blindfold you. Your looks are killer

Nina-thank you, I've been practicing.

Rufus-(finishes tying her hands)very funny.(takes out a cloth and covers her mouth)now we just sit tight, hang for a while.(he smiles at her but he stills gives him a killer look)

At Anubis House...

(Everyone goes running into the living room where Alfie is sitting)

Amber-ALFIE!

Alfie-AMBER! WHOA!

Amber-it's hideous. Isn't it?

Alfie-no, I think it looks great. Just trim the ends.

Amber-everyone else said the same thing.

Fabian-ok. This proves that Nina is with Rufus and not with roger and Rodney. We need to talk to Rufus. I think I know a way we can get Nina back.

Patricia-how?

Fabian-we tall Rufus we'll stop meddling and when he needs us to do something, we'll do it in exchange for Nina. We'll have him bring her to the house. Set up our own trap.

Jerome-(he woke up in the car)that's a great idea.

Fabian-ok. I'm going to put the phone a speaker. No one say a word. I'm gonna try and get him to let Nina talk.(takes out his phone. Patricia gives him her phone. He looks through her contacts and finds Rufus. He dials the number and the phone rings. Then Rufus picks up)

Rufus-hello(he is in an old abandoned barn. He is towering over nina)

Fabian-Rufus. I want to strike a deal with you.

Rufus-ah. Fabian. You think you can draw a card here?

Fabian-actually I do.

Rufus-hang on. This is cute. I think your girlfriend would like to hear this(puts the phone a speaker and bends down next to nina)speak.

Fabian-if you give us Nina back we'll stop meddling in everything. And when you need us to do something we'll do it without delay.

Rufus-I could use one less tick on my neck

Fabian-see? Meet me in the foyer at the house. 3 p.m.

Rufus-I will see you then. Come alone.

Fabian-fine...let me talk to Nina.

Rufus-(laughs histerically then hangs up)guess were heading for a visit to little old anubis house. What do you have to says about that?(takes off her gag)

Nina-I want to tell you that you will never get away with this. You make me disappear no matter what my friends will find me.

Rufus-I wouldn't be so sure about that(here's beeping coming from her pocket. He shoves his hand int her pocket and pulls out a tracking device)how dare. How long have you had this?

Nina-since I stopped off at Anubis house

Rufus-(slaps her)well not anymore(takes it and crushes it between his fingers which totally shocks Nina. He then walks over to her and puts on her gag. He takes out another piece of cloth and blindfolds her. He picks her up and drags her out)

At 2:55 p.m. at Anubis House...

Alfie-(leaning over the balcony)are you sure you want do this dude?

Fabian-no. But I'm gonna. Is everything ready. Amber in coat closet?

Amber-(pokes her head out if coat closet)check(closes door)

Fabian-Patricia living room with door closed and Eddie in kitchen with door closed?

Patricia, Eddie-(Patricia and Eddie stick their heads out the doors)check

Fabian-ok. Jerome, Alfie on the balcony with net?

Jerome, Alfie-check

Fabian-and does everyone have their phones hidden well? Just in case?

Everyone-(pokes their heads out)check

Fabian-good. Be quiet he's coming.(everyone shrinks into their hiding places)

Rufus-(walks in dragging Nina)hello Fabian. It's been a while

Fabian-(tries to hide his joy of seeing Nina alive)Rufus.

Rufus-if I give her back. You stop meddling forever?

Fabian-yes.

Rufus-AND whenever I need you to you will do what I ask?

Fabian-yes.

Rufus-fine. Just remember that I have tagged her. If I find out you ever start meddling again. She. Becomes. Mine. understand?

Fabian-loud and clear

Rufus-good

(Rufus throws Nina to Fabian. The second Nina is in Fabian's arms Amber jumps out and blocks the door. Patricia pushes Rufus into the center of the room and Alfie and Jerome drop the net. Eddie jumps out of the kitchen to keep Rufus from going after Nina and Fabian again. Rufus just pushes by Eddie and grabs Nina away from Fabian)

Rufus-how DARE you try to trick me! You might never she her alive again now(he is all up in Fabian's face, holding Nina beside him)

One unknown-(walk through the front door)SURPRISE!(it's Mick)

Rufus-(he is still holding Nina, turns and looks at Mick)you.

Mick-(his eyes widen)

End of part 32...


	33. House of Stories

House of Stories

Mick-SURPRISE!

Rufus-(is still holding Nina turns around to look at mick)you

Mick-(his eyes widen)

Rufus-(drops nina, literally drops nina on the floor. Fabian helps her up be starts taking off her blindfold. He walks toward Mick. Mick slowly backs up toward the door tripping over his bag as he goes)

Mick-what are you doing here?!

Rufus-strong one.

Mick-don't call me that. I don't even know what it means!

Rufus-I would have thought the name would be pretty self explanatory

Mick-I get that part! I just don't understand whats so special about it.

Rufus-tell me. You know. Who is the third?

Mick-what?!

Rufus-you know! Tell me!

Mick-explain!

Rufus-(groans)the chosen one, the strong one, who is the third?!

Mick-what?!

Rufus-who is the mean one?!

All-what?!

Rufus-all three of you know! Chosen one. Who is the third?!

Nina-(Fabian has untied her and taken off her gag and blindfold)I don't know what you're talking about!

Rufus-you've all met me before you came this school! Who is the third?!

Jerome-(his eyes widen)

Rufus-I knew it. Martin, Clarke, Campbell, out the door. Now.

Fabian-no. No! If you want Nina you'll have to go through me(shields Nina)

Rufus-hand them over and I will give you all eternal life. You will live forever

Patricia-but for how ever many of us want to be immortal that many people will die!

Rufus-you're smart Patricia. I've always liked that about you(walks over and grabs her)

Patricia-hey get off me! Eddie!

Rufus-if Martin, Campbell, and Clarke refuse to come. Patricia here will never be seen again

Patricia-EDDIE!

Eddie-(looks at Mick, Nina, and Jerome. They don't look like they're going to move. He comes out into the hallway then charges at Rufus. He knocks him over and he lets go of Patricis)GO! GUYS! GO!(everyone goes running out the door. They run until they get to the crypt.)

Fabian-what's this?

Nina-who cares just go in!

(Everyone goes running in*you don't need a key to unlock it* they close the door behind them and lock it)

Alfie-whoa.

Eddie-where are we?

Fabian-I-I think it's a crypt

Nina-well who's?!

Jerome-Robert Frobisher-Smythe's.

(Everyone is silent)

A little while later still in the crypt...

Eddie-ok. Guys. Rufus said you guys had met him some time before. Do you remember when?

Nina-I do.

Nina's flashback...

Age 5...

TV reporter-and it is true two resident civilians Tina and Alex Martin were killed in a horrible car crash last night. No culprit has been found, but police are searching(Nina's gran turns TV off)

Nina-gran? Does this mean mommy and daddy are dead?

Gran-yes Nina. Sadly, yes it does

Nina-(cries)

Age 9...

Nina-(is walking down the block. Alone. Rufus steps out from behind a tree. Nina takes a step back)

Rufus-Nina. I think I should tell you this

Nina-who are you and how do you know my name?!

Rufus-I was the man who killed your parents in the car crash(disappears)

Age 13...

Nina-(is at the playground at night, with what looks to be her best friend)so Carla how are things?

Carla-good...

Rufus-but their about to get a lot worse(grabs Carla and drags her into the woods)

Nina-CARLA!(narrates to the others)I never saw Carla again.

Age 15...

Nina-(getting in a cab)

Driver-where to Miss?

Nina-Anubis house at England's finest

Driver-you got it(they drive for about 15 minutes)were here

Nina-thank you(pays driver, gets out, gets bag and walks into house. Driver looks up. It's Rufus)

Back in reality...

Fabian-hang on. Rufus was your can driver?

Nina-I only knew because he caught me alone in the woods, before he started kidnapping and stuff, and told me how close he came to getting me.

Mick-he did that to me too

Jerome-he drove me too, but revealed it in a different way.

Fabian-Jerome, what led up to this?

Jerome-well...

Jerome's flashback...

Age 2...

Jerome-(is a a funeral reception. Everyone is mourning and stuff. Little Jerome doesn't seem to know what's going on. He wonders away from the group when Rufus appears at the funeral home)

Rufus-hello little Jerome

Jerome-helllooooooo

Rufus-would you like to come with me?

Jerome-yessssss

Rufus-that would be perfect(starts to walk away and Jerome starts to follow)

Jerome's mom-JEROME!(comes speeding over to him)

Jerome-(turns around)hi mommy

Jerome's mom-what are you doing?!(picks him up)

Jerome-going with(looks around for Rufus)where is he?

Jerome's mom-who?

Jerome-the man with the creepy blue eyes.

Jerome's mom-Jerome. You know the rules. Don't go with strangers

Jerome-sorry mommy.

Age 11...

Jerome-(is sitting up in a tree. He is watching Poppy playing on the ground. Rufus appears in a branch opposite to him)

Rufus-hello Jerome.

Jerome-hi...who are you?

Rufus-you mean you don't recognize me?

Jerome-no.(takes a closer look)no. The eyes. No. No. No.(stands up and starts t walk down the branch)

Rufus-you know you can't run Jerome! I will always find you.

Jerome-(is really scared jumps down from the tree)poppy, lets go.

Poppy-but I want to keep playing!

Jerome-no. Poopy it's for your own safety.

Poppy-since when have you cared about my safety?

Jerome-since I found out I could loose you. Lets go(pushes her out of the park)

Rufus-(smiles)

Age 15...

Jerome-(gets in cab)Anubis house at England's finest

Driver-right away(drives for about 15 minutes)were here

Jerome-thanks(pays driver, gets bags, ands starts to walk toward house)

Rufus-(takes off his glasses and hat)oh and Jerome

Jerome-(turns around suspiciously, sees Rufus in the car, immediately takes a few steps back, trips over his bags and falls on his butt)

Rufus-do give your love to your sister. You might not be seeing her again(drives away)

Jerome-(calls poppy)poppy. Don't leave the house without mom and dad. And come to my school as soon as possible

Poppy-why?

Jerome-it's for your own safety(hangs up then runs inside)

Back in reality...

Mick-aww you really do care about your little sister don't you?

Jerome-oh shut up

Fabian-mick. What's your story?

Mick-ok, but just saying mine is the worst

Nina-no. Mine is. He murdered my parents!

Jerome-he threatened to kidnap my sister. Speaking of which when was the last time you guys have seen Poppy?

Mick's flashback...

Age 7...

Mick-(is playing soccer with his younger brother. His younger brother kicks it into the woods)I got it(he runs into the woods. In the woods Mick is looking around for the ball)

Rufus-(who is holding the ball)looking for this?

Mick-yes. Can I please have it?

Rufus-yes. Come and get it.

Mick-(walks over to Rufus, out Rufus drops the ball and grabs Mick instead)

Rufus-I have lots planned for you, strong one(he walks away in the woods with a struggling 7 year old Mick)

Age 10...

(Mick has been missing for three years. He is in a barn with his hands tied behind his back. Then police sirens are heard outside. Rufus goes and locks the door from the inside. He covers Mick's mouth and drags him into a corner. Mick turns around, kicks Rufus in the gut and runs toward the door. He backs up, kicks the door down and is about to run out, when Rufus grabs his hood, Rufus is unseen, and pulls Mick back in. The police are about to come in and Rufus vanishes, leaving Mick coughing on the floor)

Rufus-(right before he vanish)don't tell them anything. I will be back for you soon(vanishes)

(The police come in and prop up the coughing Mick)

Age 11...

(Mick and another blonde boy, he looks about 9, who looks like his younger brother again are walking through the woods. out of know where Rufus sneaks up behind him and grabs his little brother)

Mick-CLYDE!

Rufus-oh so your name's is Clyde huh? Well Clyde we're gonna have a lot of fun together. Aren't we Mick?

Mick-let him go.

Rufus-what was that?

Mick-LET HIM GO(round house kicks Rufus in the face. Rufus lets go of Clyde and Mick and Clyde go running away through the woods)

Age 15...

Mick-(is about to leave for boarding school)bye mom(hugs mom)bye dad(hugs dad)take care of yourself ok Clyde? Any problems I'm only 15 minutes away

Clyde-(is 13 years old)ok(he and Mick hug)

Mick-(whispers in Clyde's ear)if you even so much as see the tail of that man's jacket again. Call me

Clyde-ok

Mick's dad-off the England's best boarding school son!

Mick-yeah dad(gets in cab and it drives away)

Driver-(in Irish accent)where to son?

Mick-Anubis house at England's finest

Driver-you got it(they drive for about 15 minutes)we're here

Mick-awesome! Thanks(pays driver, get out, gets bags, and walks into Anubis house. The driver is looking at him. It's Rufus)

Rufus-(to himself)watch out Campbell. I know where you live now.

Age 16...

Mick-(is walking through the woods. He hasn't seen Rufus since he was 11, not including the cab driver. He didn't know it was Rufus. So he's walking through the woods when Rufus steps out)

Rufus-I thought I should tell you. when you first came I was your cab driver, and I hear you're moving to Australia

Mick-yes. My whole family is. How did you find me here?!

Rufus-well, I've been watching you. I know who your closest to.

Mick-so?!

Rufus-so if I were you I wouldn't leave them behind, alone, with no protection, your know what I can do(turns around and walks back into the bushes. Mick chases after him, but when he bursts through the bushes Rufus is gone)

Back in reality...

Patricia-three years?

Nina-they couldn't find you for three years?!

Mick-yeah

Alfie-we would have found you in three days(everyone looks at him)I'm just saying.

(There is a banging on the door)

Jerome-what was that?

Alfie-a banging on the door

Jerome-I'm not an idiot

(The someone bangs on the door again)

Nina-Fabian?! What do we do?!

(The door bursts open)

End of part 33...


	34. House of Idiots

House of Idiots

(The door bursts open and everyone jumps back a step or two. Clyde and Poppy run through the door)

Mick-CLYDE?!

Jerome-POPPY?!

Mick, Jerome-what are doing here?!

Poppy, Clyde-what are you doing here?!

Jerome-were older. You first.

Poppy-fine. Clyde and I were out on a date...

Mick-wait slow down

Jerome-on a date?!

Poppy-yes. A date. I'm 15. I can handle it. Anyway this guy came in and Clyde said we had to get out of their. I guess he recognized him or something. We left the restaurant he came running after it. Once we made it back here and saw this little shack thing then Clyde busted the door down and here we are.

Clyde-Mick. What's going on?

Mick-something that's way bigger then you.

Clyde-I don't think its bigger then me since I'm sitting here running from the same...thing you are!

Jerome-never mind that now. You have to leave and get somewhere safe. Now.

Poppy-but Jerome...

Nina-no where is safe! It's best if they just come alone

Jerome, Mick-NO!

Clyde, Poppy-YES!

Eddie-wait a second. Didn't Rufus say he tagged Nina?

Fabian-yes.

Patricia-oh-no.

Fabian-do you know where he tagged you?

Nina-ummm. When he grabbed my wrist for like the billionth time. I felt something go in.

Fabian-nina. Are you willing to undergo surgery by untrained unprofessional kids?

Nina-anything to get this creep off our backs.

Fabian-ok the. You have to tell us, which wrist, how long ago he put it in, exactly where he put it, and how heavy of a sleeper you are?

Nina-ok, my left wrist, he put it in about...5 hours ago, he put it right in the center, and a tornado couldn't wake me. Most of the time I have to hold my phone right next my face so ill wake up on time.

Fabian-ok.

Eddie-right now. We need to get somewhere safe. Somewhere we can do this without an interruptions.

Patricia-we could use the mask chamber

Eddie-eh...

Fabian-it's not that sanitary

Alfie-how about the gatehouse?

Eddie-that might work

Jerome-it's been abandoned for 3 years

Fabian-ok the gatehouse it is(they all walk out of the crypt)

With Rufus...

Rufus-(talking to himself)now that I've gotten the other two out of the way(the other two being roger and Rodney)it's time to focus.(he sees everyone leaving the crypt. They all start walking to the gatehouse, but Clyde holds Poppy back. They start talking a little bit. Rufus walks away and sneaks up behind them. He grabs the, both and takes them away)

With the others at the gatehouse...

Fabian-ok Nina, we'll give you a half hour, then we'll come in and start. Ok?

Nina-ok(lays down on bed)

Jerome-have you seen Poppy?

Mick-I can't find Clyde either.

Alfie-relax guys. They probably just went back to their house.

Mick-you're right.

Patricia-and if they need us they know we're in the gatehouse.

Jerome-ok.

Mick-fine.

Fabian-come on guys. Lets leave Nina alone. She needs to rest(everyone leaves the bedroom and Nina closes her eyes)

With Poppy and Clyde in one of Rufus' many abandoned places...

Clyde-I should have told Mick early. When he left he told me that if I even saw the tail of his jacket I was suppose to call him. I've been seeing him around.

Poppy-me too. He's like been stalking me. And after Jerome left for school I got a weird phone call from him. He told me to not leave the house without mom and dad and come here ASAP

Clyde-here? In this abandoned place?

Poppy-no! I meant school!

Clyde-I know what you meant.

Poppy-good.

Clyde-this sucks

Poppy-I know it does

Clyde-buuuttttt...it gives us some time alone. Together.

Poppy-yes but what if he comes back?

Clyde-don't worry about him baby! Worry about now!

Poppy-but what if he...

Clyde-(cuts her off by kissing her)

Poppy-(they kiss for about 2 minutes then they both pull away*in a slow, dramatic way not a I hate you why the heck did you do that way*you kissed me

Clyde-I did. Didn't I?

Poppy-but why? We haven't even...this is just the wrong...

Clyde-don't deny it. You loved it

Poppy-I did.

(they into kiss her again, but is interrupted by Rufus)

Rufus-stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

(They back away from each other)

Rufus-that is my biggest pet peeve people kissing in front of me! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!

(Poppy and Clyde look at each other then start kissing again. Rufus cringes and is screaming at them. He eventually grabs Poppy, pulling them apart, and drags her out. She is screaming)

Clyde-POPPY!

Rufus-(turns around and faces Clyde)this is what happens when you disobey me (he turns, leaves and shuts the door. Clyde runs up and starts banging on the door)

Clyde-RUFUS! LET HER GO!(he continuously bangs on the door until he hears Rufus drive away then he kicks the door and turns away)

With sibuna(Nina is asleep)...

Fabian-are you ready Eddie, Patricia?

Eddie-as ready as ill ever be

Patricia-same

Alfie-lets do this

Fabian-Alfie. Just me, Eddie, and Patricia are allowed in here. You Jerome and Mick are suppose to be keeping watch

Alfie-sorry. Sorry(he leaves the room)

Patricia-ok. Now lets do this

About 3 hours later...

(The boys are sitting in the main study of the gatehouse)

Alfie-are they done yet?

Jerome-obviously not Alfie. Stop wondering.

Alfie-sorry.

Mick-ok. I'm getting seriously worried about Clyde. I haven't seen him since the crypt and he hasn't picked up any of his calls.

Alfie-relax he probably didnt charge his phone

Jerome-you never do

Mick-shut up, Clarke

Alfie-He's probably with Poppy. Call her, Jerome

Jerome-fine(picks up his phone)

With Rufus and Poppy...

Rufus-(is going through Poppy's phone when it rings)a call from Jerome? Just the man.(he looks about at Poppy in the back seat, smiles evily, then picks up the phone)hello, Jerome

Jerome-Poppy have you seen...(his eyes widen as he realizes who's on the other end)

Rufus-yup. Surprise!

Jerome-what have you done with my sister?!

Rufus-all in good time Jerome, all in good time

Poppy-(grabs the phone)JEROME!

Rufus-(grabs the phone back, hitting her upside the head in the process)

Poppy-AH!

Rufus-SHUT UP!

Jerome-POPPY!

Rufus-listen to me Jerome. I want to talk to you. Alone. If you want to see your sister alive again meet me in the clearing in one hour(hangs up)

Jerome-(just stares at his phone a little while)

Mick-so did you find out where Clyde is?

Jerome-no. But I know where Poppy is. I gotta go

Alfie-wait! We need to keep guard!

Jerome-you guys can handle it. I really gotta go(picks up his jacket and runs it of the main study area)

Alfie-JEROME!

Mick-what's his problem?

Alfie-I don't know. But I have a feeling it has something to do with that phone call

Mick-(sarcastically)really? I wouldn't even begin to think that he ran out after he made the phone call because of the call

Alfie-come on. We need to find out what's going on(he walks out and Mick follows)

In the clearing one hour later...

Rufus-(pulls up in his van, gets out, closes the door an locks it)hello Jerome. It's been a while

Jerome-it's been 3 hours

Rufus-still a time lapse

Jerome-so what did you want to talk about?

Rufus-about you.

Jerome-what about me?

Rufus-you understand you are a direct descendent of King Tut don't you?

Jerome-yes...wait I'm what!?

Rufus-you heard me. You're sister is too, but only the first born has the gift.

Jerome-why are you telling me this?

Rufus-because I feel if necessary.

Jerome-then who is Mick a descendent of.

Rufus-ah, he is Akhenaten

Jerome-is Akhenaten like cursed by Anubis?

Rufus-he was cursed by the gods.

Jerome-doesn't that lead to an early death?

Rufus-yes. It does. That's why I'm trying to get it done now. At least if he dies I have his brother

Jerome-I thought you said only the first born was...

Rufus-(cutting him off)yes, but he still has some power. Mick isn't a first born.

Jerome-he's not?!

Rufus-nope.

Jerome-oh my god.

Mick-(coming out of the woods with Alfie)I'm not?!

Jerome-(turns around and sees him. He has an expression on his face that says "no no no no no no no no")

Rufus-you brought someone?! I told you to come. Alone.

Jerome-I did come alone! They followed me! If we had planned this would he have stepped out of the woods!

Rufus-you make a point, but still. The deal was if you bring someone it'll be the worst. For BOTH of them(looks at Mick)

Mick-what is he talking about?

Rufus-well, Clyde and Poppy of course. Say good bye to them(goes gets in his van and drives away)

End of part 35...


	35. House of Rufus

**Sorry I haven't unloaded in Who while. I have a book report die next week and I only just finished the booK yesterday, and on top of that I have to write a totally different story so I will try to keep fishing out the updates as quickly as possible.** **Ok here's the part you've been waiting for **

Rufus-Clyde and Poppy of course. Say goodbye to them(gets in his van and drives off)

Jerome-MIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!

Mick-hey man, it's not just your sister it's my brother too!

Jerome-dude. Your brother is a dude who's almost been kidnapped before. HE CAN HANDLE HIMSELF! My sister on the other hand is weak, didnt even know this guy existed until now, she CAN'T HANDLE HERSELF! YOU'VE JUST GOTTEN HER KILLED!

Mick-like my brother cant fend Rufus off.

Jerome-WELL HE'D HAVE A LITTLE BIT MORE OF A CHANCE!

Mick-DO YOU HONESTLY THINK MY BROTHER WOULD LET POPPY SUFFER?! HE LOVES HER MAN! SEEING HER SUFFER WOULD BE LIKE GETTING KILLED! IMAGINE IF YOU SAW YOUR GIRLFRIEND SUFFERING!?

Jerome-whatever you know what? You do what you want. I'm gonna go find my sister(leaves in the direction Rufus drove)

Alfie-come on man we should get back to the gatehouse

Mick-no. I'm going with him. You go to the gatehouse, tell them where we've gone, and tell them not to come because they could jeopardize the whole thing. If we're not back by tomorrow them come looking for us(runs after Jerome)

Alfie-(because he didn't have time to protest he just goes running back to the gatehouse)

At the gatehouse...

Nina-(waking up)wow. You guys did it that fast?

Fabian-yup.

Nina-thanks(the hug)

Eddie-so what do we do with this?(holds up tracking device)should we throw it out? Or...

Patricia-we can do this(she takes it throws it on the ground and smashes it with her foot)

Eddie-or we could do that

Nina-(getting out of the bed)where are the others?

Fabian-out in the study area

Nina-ok. I've never been in here

Fabian-oh we have

Patricia-countless amounts of times

Eddie-you know. Wen an evil goddess was out to destroy the world

Nina-is that what that weird eerie sky was?

Fabian-yup

Eddie-that was us

Nina-why am I not surprised?

Fabian-because you know us well.

Nina-so wheres KT and that other girl...umm willow?

Patricia-KT went back to America and Willow is in the Himalayas

Nina-ok then(they walk out into the study area and Alfie comes charging in)

Alfie-(panting)JEROME...CLYDE...MICK...POPPY...RUF US...GO!(everyone got his message and they all go running. Alfie follows but lags a little since he ran all the way from the clearing)

In the clearing...

Nina-are you sure they were here Alfie?

Alfie-positive. Thought I should tell you they said not to come and if they weren't back by tomorrow to come

Eddie-yeah like we're going to sit back and do nothing. Alfie which way did they go?

Alfie-that way(points where Jerome and Mick went)

Fabian-ok. Ok. We just need to find them.

Nina-we might be able to find them if we get our bikes and go now!(she goes running toward the bike shed and the others follow)

With Jerome and Mick...

Mick-so is this the place?

Jerome-looks Rufusy enough

Mick-so lets go(stands up to walk out of the woods and to the barn but Jerome grabs him)

Jerome-not yet! We have to wait!

Mick-why?

Jerome-knowing him he's waiting for us. We have to wait until he leaves.

Mick-so what do we do until then?

Jerome-we might not have to do anything. Look(points to Rufus who has walked out of the barn. He looks around then goes back inside)

Mick-you were saying?

Jerome-just stay down. We'll check every once and a while. Mine as well take sleeping shifts. We switch every half hour? One watches, one sleeps. Who knows when we'll get to sleep again

Mick-sounds good. You sleep first.

Jerome-k(lays on ground and closes eyes. Mick leans up against the hedge they're hiding behind)

With the others(while Mick and Jerome are talking)...

Nina-guys I think were here!(she gets off her bike and drops it. The others do the same. They all run up and peer around the side of the barn)Rufus is there

Patricia-so what do we do?

Fabian-try and distract him?

Eddie-good idea(picks up and big rock and throws it)everyone ducks behind the barn while Rufus comes out and scopes out the area. Then he turns around and goes back inside)

Eddie-well that didn't work

Patricia-you think?

Eddie-yeah I do

Fabian-guys! Stop arguing! Life is gonna go in wether that plan worked or not

Alfie-how about we try going in. We can out number him and take him by surprise

Nina-that could work

Eddie-lets go(they all go creeping around the barn. They are about to walk into the room Rufus is in but he comes out. He then pushes them all into another room)

Rufus-I'll be back(he closes and locks the door. Inside Eddie kicks the door then goes and sits down. Walks back into the barn where poppy and Clyde are)a failed rescue attempt by your friends. No one is coming to save you now

(Clyde and Poppy look at each other. Clyde takes Poppy's hand. Then he stands up)

Clyde-you're not going to do anything. Not to me, and especially not to her.

Rufus-that's where you're wrong. I will do whatever I have to to get what I want.

Clyde-that is where you are wrong again. You don't always get everything you want.

Rufus-really. When has that happened?

Clyde-now! Poppy come on!(he grabs Poppy and they both start running out. Rufus grabs poppy and she screams)

Poppy-CLYDE GO!

Clyde-(looks at poppy then decides to run. He runs past the hedge)

Mick-psst. Clyde down here

Clyde-mick!(they hug)listen he still has poppy, and he trapped the others too. I don't know where though

Mick-it's ok. We'll get them

Jerome-(waking up)who's them(sees Clyde)wheres poppy?!

Mick-in there

Jerome-no no no(he jumps the hedge and runs toward the barn)

Mick-Jerome!

Jerome-(bursts into the barn to see Rufus with a knife in his hand near poppy. Rufus jumps up and runs over to Jerome. He puts the knife to Jerome's throat)

Rufus-night night Jerome.

End of part 36...


	36. House of Jerome

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! The school year, well at least my school year, is coming to an end. I just handed in the book I do good! I've got a few other tests to study for, a mock trial on Julius Caesar's murderer, gotta write a song for music, finish a science unit in like 5 classes, surprisingly the only class I don't have anything important in is matt, apparently our teacher might bring us donuts from Nashville. So blah blah blah if you managed to get through that without falling asleep I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy my! chapter**

House of Jerome

Jerome-(bursts in while Rufus is over by poppy with a knife)

Rufus-(jumps up and runs over to Jerome and puts the knife against his throat)night night Jerome(he starts to push the knife into Jerome's neck)

Jerome-(screams)

Poppy-JEROME(she stands up and pushes Rufus out of the way. The knife made a deep gash in Jerome's neck. He collapses onto Poppy)

Poppy-CLYDE!

Clyde-(running in)what?! What's wrong?!

Poppy-quick help me get Jerome!

Clyde-sure thing. MICK!

Mick-(running in with the others behind him)found some friends.

Poppy-help us get Jerome quickly!

(Alfie and Mick quickly pick Jerome up and start dragging him out)

Nina-did anyone bring a car?

Mick-no!

Nina-them someone call an ambulance. Quickly.

Patricia-(she has her phone up to her ear while shes running with the others)already on it.

Mick-(while still dragging Jerome)what has he been eating?!

Alfie-cake and all the yummy stuff

Mick-well cake and yummy stuff make my life harder(they start pulling Jerome up a hill)

Fabian-I hate to break it to you but Rufus is like at the bottom of the hill

Mick-well were at the top

Patricia-and the ambulance is suppose to meet us here.

Alfie-well we can't just stand around!

Nina-we'll meets it on the way. Come on!

(They all go running)

Amber-will come with me to the hair salon nina?

Nina-let us get back first amber

Alfie-we need something to stop the bleeding!

Eddie-ok(he takes off his shirt)it's red so the blood should just be a simple stain

Mick-quick give it here(he puts the shirt on his shoulder where Jerome's head is laying)

Eddie-there's the ambulance!

Nina-quick! Signal it somehow

(Eddie and Fabian just start randomly jumping around and making noise. Th ambulance pulls over and they get to work on Jerome)

Paramedic-how did this happen?

Fabian-uuhhhh.

Nina-We don't know. We just found him in the woods bleeding.

Paramedic-do you know if he's passed out or how long he's been there.

Alfie-he never passed out. He's about to though.

Poppy-and I think he was there for about 10-15 minutes.

Paramedic-ok. Quickly. Get him in.

Jerome-pop...ey...poppy

Paramedic-poppy?! Poppy? Is there a poppy here?!

Poppy-me.

Paramedic-who are you?

Poppy-I'm his sister.

Paramedic-ok. Quickly. Get in the ambulance

(Poppy runs and jumps in with the paramedic behind her. The doors close, and the ambulance drives away. Rufus then comes bursting out of the bushes)

Rufus-very clever of you.(Rufus grabs Clyde)now

Mick-CLYDE!(he thrusts runs forward and kicks Rufus in the gut with incredible speed. He grabs Clyde as Rufus goes flying backward)

Alfie-I like the fact that you're strong

Mick-quickly lets go!

(He grabs Clyde and they go running. The others follow.)

Nina-we can't stay at the house! It's not safe!

Fabian-yes, but if we don't go back Johanna will call the police!

Nina-yes! But we just make regular appearances! So she doesn't get suspicious!

Mick-where do you suggest we go?

Amber-gatehouse! It has the tank room!

Eddie-yes but we don't have a key!

Alfie-what about the elevator?!

Fabian-that's brilliant Alfie!

Nina-come on!

(Ok. So they're running to the gatehouse. Nothing eventful is happening. They're just, you know, running for their lives. They eventually get there and go inside through the side entrance.)

Eddie-ok. First. I think we should set a passcode. Any ideas?

Nina-is it numbers?

Eddie-yeah

(Everyone is thinking)

Fabian-got it! How about 742862

Mick-what's that stand for?

Fabian-sibuna

Mick-and what does that stand for?

Fabian-it's Anubis. Spelled backward. It's the club Amber made to solve mysteries.

Amber-yeah. Sibuna(she does the hand shake)you should learn this

Eddie-that sounds good. I'll go change it(he leaves the room)

(Everyone kinda breaks away, Alfie and Amber are talking about their relationship. Patricia and Nina are talking about what it means to be a bis, while Fabian is researching, as usual. Clyde and Mick are talking too)

Clyde-what do we do now?

Mick-you going to Australia. He can't get you there

Clyde-what?! Without you?!

Mick-yes. It's only the safest thing for you. I don't want to loose you.

Clyde-who said anything about loosing me?!

Mick-Rufus.

Clyde-oh come on! He doesn't kill people!...does he?

(Fabian looks up. He goes into the hallway with all the bedrooms)

Mick-he's perfectly capable.

Clyde-oh...I-I'm still not going to Australia

Mick-yes you are

Clyde-no! I'm not!

Fabian-(running out of the hallway, with a book in his hand, as usual, and a HUUUUGE smile on his face)I GOT IT! I KNOW WHAT ALL THIS MEANS! AND HOW WE'RE ALL CONNECTED!

End of part 37...

**Sorry about the bad name, short chapter, and horrible cliffhanger. I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING!**


	37. House of Information

House of Information

(Everyone is gathered a TV screen. There is a little circle spipping and it says connecting under it. After a while Jerome and Poppy appear on the screen. Jerome's neck is stitched and bandaged)

Jerome-hi

Poppy-hey guys

Jerome-so what's "so important it couldn't wait"

Nina-well Fabian found out how we're all connected.

Poppy-really?! No way!

Jerome-well tell us!

Fabian-ok. How do I start this...ok. All the siblings you guys have, like Poppy and Clyde, they aren't blood related to you.

(Everyone gasps)

Fabian-please hold all gasps and questions for the end. There's more. We, the chosen one, mean one, strong one, osirian, and bises, are all related

(Everyone goes to gasps and shout, but they remember what Fabian said)

Fabian-the original chosen one and osirian, Sarah and Rufus, are our parents

(Everyone's jaw drops)

Fabian-they had sextuplets.

Patricia-but how? I wasn't born on July 7 I was born on July

Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Mick-8th

Fabian-exactly. Nina was born first at 7 a.m. Then the rest of us were born after the clock struck mid-night. Jerome, Mick, Me, Patricia, then Eddie. As soon as they were allowed to leave they spread us throughout the world, eventually to end up here.

Jerome-is that it then?

Fabian-no. I haven't gotten to the worst part

Jerome-which is...?

Fabian-Nina and Eddie are suppose to give birth to the next generation of us. To keep the universe in balance.

Patricia-(grabbing Eddie and leaning on his chest)absolutely not!

Fabian-it's either that or the whole world blows up Patricia. And it's only one time! After that you two can have as many kids as you want, but to keep the world safe Eddie and Nina have to do it once. She won't even look pregnant until the next like same date, same month, same hour comes along then all the babies will immediately grow, she'll have to go to the hospital, give birth to the chosen one, then the next day give birth to the others.

Patricia-(stops leaning protectively on Eddie)fine. Do it fast. I want you out here in 10 minutes.

Eddie-sure thing mom. Come on Nina

(Nina and Eddie walk into the hallway)

Jerome-can we please go now? That's a little bit more then I wanted to see...

Poppy-JEROME!

Jerome-(looks up from the laptop. He looks scared)oh my god(he gets out of the bed, and shields poppy. The laptop is closed)

Fabian-we have to go to the hospital. Now!

Patricia-but...

Fabian-you stay. When they're ready steal another teachers car and follow us. We'll take sweetie's.(he grabs his coat)

Patricia-ok

(Everyone goes running out while Patricia stands there impatiently. All of a sudden the screen goes back to Jerome's face)

Jerome-Patricia! Tell the others not to come! It's a trap! A huge, elaborate one.(he looks up)HEY! GET OFF HER! (The computer screen is closed again)

(Patricia quickly takes out her phone. She tries to turn it on, but it's dead)

Patricia-CRAP! HURRY UP GUYS! WE NEED TO GO!

Nina-(running out, pulling on a sock)sorry. We were on.y together for like 3 minutes. It took a while to get undressed.

Eddie-(pulling on his shirt)yeah. Sorry.

Nina-so what's the emergency

Patricia-long story short. Something bad is happening at the hospital. Fabian and the others went to help. Then Jerome called back, said NOT to come, can't text them. Phone is dead.

Nina-I'll text them(takes out phone)

Eddie-me too. Just make sure they get the message(takes out his phone)

Nina-mines dead

Eddie-mine too.

Patricia-quickly! We have to steal a teacher's car.

Eddie-what about my dads car?!

Patricia-the others took it.

Eddie-ok! Lets go steal a car.

Patricia-ok.

(Eddie and Patricia go running out. Nina shakes her head and follows)

At the hospital...

(Fabian and the others run in and up to the front desk)

Fabian-Jerome Clarke please.

Front desk lady-who are you?

Fabian-we're his friends. We heard he was in the hospital and we came straight over

Front desk lady-ok. He's in room...(looks in computer)actually, he was just transferred to the tower.

Alfie-well how do we get there?

Front desk lady-go out the front door, turn right, there's a huge tower about a half mile back

Fabian-thank you

(Him and the others turn and go running out the door, they see the tower.)

Alfie-oh that does not look good.

Mick-no it does not

Clyde-why doesn't it?

Alfie-I mean look at it. It's all rufusy. Just a little less remote.

Fabian-Alfie, were practically in the middle of the desert and the tower is at least half mile away from the closes building. I think that's remote enough.

Alfie-you make a point

Fabian-lets go(they all start walking toward the tower)

Patricia-no! Stop!

(Everyone turns around to see Patricia, Eddie, and Nina running toward them)

Patricia-it's a trap!

Clyde-what?!

Fabian-who told you?!

Patricia-Jerome.

Mick-Jerome. Putting us before himself? Sounds unlikely

Patricia-he seemed really concerned

Fabian-ok

Alfie-but we can't just leave him!

Fabian-you're right. We can't

Nina-you're not telling me were going in there?!

Fabian, Eddie-were going in there

Nina-ok.

(Everyone is just standing there***btw it's nightime***)

Nina-(lurches)does anyone know what date it is?

Clyde-February 1st. Almost the 2nd.

Nina-bigger problems.

Eddie-what?

(Nina collapses, and Fabian and Eddie kneel down beside her. Nina's stomach starts to grow extremely quickly until its the size of a woman who's going to have 6 children's stomach)

Nina-it's time.

Eddie-no. It can't be!

Fabian-not yet!

Nina-well it is

Eddie-ok. New plan. Alfie, Amber, Patricia, Mick, and Clyde you guys get Jerome and Poppy. Eddie and I are going to go deliver a child. Or 6.

Fabian-just one comes today. The other 5 come tomorrow

Eddie-ok, but still

Fabian-guys go

Alfie-but what do we do after that?

Fabian-I don't know

Nina-hello? Teenage girl about to give birth!

Eddie, Fabian-sorry

Fabian-quickly! Help her up!

(Eddie and Fabian try to help Nina stand up, but she immediately falls back down)

Nina-can't. Contractions.

Fabian-just breathe Nina, just breathe.

(Nina starts taking huge, deep, breaths)

Fabian-Eddie quickly! Go get the doctors

Eddie-got it!(Eddie goes running toward the hospital)

Fabian-(gripping her hand)hang in there Nins.

(They sit for about 2 minutes. Then Eddie comes running out with 3 guys and a gurney. They get to Nina and they lift her onto the stretcher. They run her into the hospital, and into a room with a doctor and 3 nurses waiting, the paramedics role her in then leave, closing the door behind them. One of the nurses comes running over with a clipboard)

Nurse 1-you need to sign these before you give birth. You can just make a line

(She hands Nina and pen and Nina makes a line on each line she has to sign. Then she drops the pen and Fabian and Eddie take each of her hands)

Doctor-are you ready? We're all gonna push in 1...2...3!

End of part 38...

**sorry about the bad ending and the little inappropriate part, again its for the good of the story, man I need a life. Oh, and if you don't know, DONT ASK**


	38. House of Babies

**Sorry for the long wait, but just for that you get an extra long chapter! Don't forget to do the pole! I will post the results hopefully sometime next Wednesday. Ok. Here's the chapter you've been waiting SOO long for and I apologize. School is done so I'll try and post more offend, because honestly, I was the boredest person in the world today and it's only the first day of SV. It's gonna be a looooong summer with a lot of this story. Ok NOW here's the chapter you've been waiting through my totally long AN for.**

House of Babies

Doctor-are you ready? We're gonna push in 1...2...3!

(Nina's face turns totally red and she screams. After about 40 seconds later she starts to relax and breath heavily. There is a little crying on the background. The baby is put on her stomach)

Nina-is it a boy or a girl?

Doctor-a boy.

Nurse-any names in mind?

Eddie-how about little E?

Fabian, Nina-no.

Fabian-what about Bill.

Eddie-bill? Seriously?

Nina-how about Chip?

Fabian-I like Chip.

Doctor-Chip. Chip what?

Nina-Chip Billy...we haven't chosen who's last name were going to use yet. We'll get back to you on that.

Doctor-ok(he turns and talks to the other nurses)

Fabian-Martin. The last name is Martin.

Nina-why?

Fabian-because the Martin took an oath to protect the chosen one.

Nina-so the Mean one is Clarke. The strong one is Campbell, the Osirian is...

Eddie-Miller. Use Miller.

Nina-the female Bis will be Williamson and the male Bis will be Rutter?

Fabian-exactly.

Nina-I can't do this 5 more times.

Fabian-you have to.

Nina-I know, but I don't want to.

Doctor-(coming back over)have yo decided on a last name?

Nina-Martin. We have different last names for each one.

Doctor-wait. How many are you having?

Nina-five more.

Doctor-WHAT?! NURSES! GET OVER HERE!

Eddie-relax they're not gonna be born til tomorrow

Fabian, Nina-EDDIE!

Doctor-wait...Eddie?

Eddie-yes.

Doctor-are you nina then?

Nina-yes

Doctor-there was a man here. Said he was Jerome's father. He said you two were allowed to see him. Just you two, and Jerome's sister.

(Nina and Eddie look at each other)

Doctor-and if you say these other five children aren't meant to be born until tomorrow, then you may go see him

Nina-no. I think we'll stay

Eddie-yeah I think we will

Doctor-(turning around and facing them with a really angry face)GO SEE HIM!

(All three of them jumps back. Nina gets out of the bed. As soon as she does it shrinks back to its normal size)

Fabian-(whispering to Nina)it'll grow again tomorrow at exactly 12 a.m. You're next child will be born at 1 a.m. then 3 a.m. then 5 a.m. then 7 a.m. then the last at 9 a.m.

Nina-ok. Keep an eye on Chip for me. This doctor was acting an awful lot like Rufus...

Eddie-and keep in mind that's who we're going to see

Fabian-don't make sure you get out of there by 1 or else Rufus can get his hands on these kids. With him, who knows what he can do

Nina-can you get Chip to Gran ASAP?

Fabian-I'll call you're gran and have her come over.

Nina-actually she's in Scotland I think. She should be able to get here in an hour or so

Fabian-ok.

Nina-(kisses Fabian's cheek)ill be ok. Eddie'll be there

Fabian-eh...

Nina-I know he's not you, but he's my osiran. You need to trust him.

Fabain-I know, it's just so hard sometimes.

Nina-I know.

Eddie-nina. We'd better go before Doc Scary comes back out

Nina-ok.(her and Eddie leave the room)

In the tower...

Rufus-tell me Jerome. Are they coming?!

Jerome-I don't know! They normally don't listen to me!

Rufus-UGH!(he slaps Jerome across the face)I don't have time for this(he grabs Poppy and starts to leave the room)

Jerome-no! Don't!(he jumps up and runs over to Rufus)

(Outside the door everyone except Fabian, Eddie, and Nina are creeping up the stairs. They are right outside the door)

Alfie-Mick. You're strong. Kick the door down or something.

Mick-I can't just go breaking down random doors just because I'm...

(They hear yelling and screaming from inside the door)

Amber-(whispering)they're in there.

Clyde-(whispering)run.

(They all go running down the stairs, and into a nearby room. Clyde is peering out the door. He sees Rufus dragging Poppy down the stairs. He doesn't even think. He pushes the door open a little bit more, but Mick grabs him and pulls him deep into the room)

Mick-(whisper-yelling)what the heck are you doing?! Rufus is right outside!

Clyde-(whisper-yelling back)he's got Poppy, and Jerome's not coming anytime soon

Mick-(whispering)be careful.

(Clyde jumps up, and peers out the door. Rufus isn't there. He runs out of the room and out the front door. Alfie and the others peer out the door. There isn't anyone in sight so they run up the stairs. The door is locked, so they unlock it. Jerome looks like he went insane. He goes running toward Clyde but Mick bursts forward and grabs Jerome's shoulders)

Mick-what the heck is wrong with you man?

Jerome-sorry(he looks around)Poppy!(he pushes by everyone and charges down the stairs)

With Nina and Eddie...

Nina-(her and Eddie are holding hands)Eddie. I'm scared.

Eddie-Nina. It's ok. You're going to be ok.

Nina-Rufus can get his hands on these kids. It's not ok!(she starts to cry)

Eddie-(he stops walking, steps in front of Nina and looks her straight in the eye)Nina. Everything is going to be ok. You have to trust me.

Nina-but Eddie...

(Eddie cuts her off by kissing her. Nina kisses back)

Nina-(her and Eddie pull apart. They are both a little in shock)oh my god! Eddie what did you do?!

Eddie-I'm sorry! The moment just seemed right!

Nina-it was.(he leans to whisper in his ear)lets not tell Fabian

Eddie-(whispering in her ear)or Patricia

Nina-(nods)

(They are about to kiss again when they hear a scream behind them. Rufus is dragging Poppy out of the tower)

Eddie-oh no.

(He and Nina pull away from each other and go running toward them. Rufus looks up and sees Nina and Eddie running toward him. He drops Poppy on the ground and kicks her to the side. Clyde comes bursting out the door. H immediately sees Poppy, goes and picks her up. They hug. Rufus goes running toward Nina and Eddie. Eddie runs forward to challenge him, but Rufus just knocks him aside. He runs and grabs Nina. She screams while he drags her back to the car. Jerome comes running out the door. He sees Poppy safe and he runs and hugs her. Rufus puts Nina into his car and starts it. Eddie stands up and is clutching his stomach)

Eddie-NINA!

(Mick and the others run out the door)

Mick-NINA!

(Mick goes running toward the car. He jumps on the hood, kicks the glass, breaking it into a thousand million pieces. He grabs Rufus out of the car, flings him over his head and into the tower. The tower starts shaking. Eddie helps Nina out of the car)

Eddie-ITS COMIN DOWN!

Alfie-RUN! RUN! RUN!(he grabs Amber's hand, and starts running back toward the hospital, and everyone but Nina and Eddie follow)

Eddie-come on Nina!

Nina-I can't! There's a huge piece of glass in my leg!

Eddie-I'll carry you!(he goes to pick her up but cant)you weight like 6 people!

Nina-well technically, at the moment, I am six people!

Eddie-that's true

(The tower collapses. Dust and rock fly everywhere. A huge rock hits Eddie in the head. Knocking him out)

Nina-EDDIE!(she looks back at the tower. Rufus stands up. He is a little wobbly, at first but then he steadiest himself. It takes him a sec, but he focuses on Nina. She grabs eddies arm, and tries to stand up. She does stand up and takes a step then she falls. Rufus isn't doing too good either. He's walking toward them, but he falls every 2-3 steps. Nina keeps getting up, walking a step, and falling. She looks up and Fabian is running toward them)

Fabian-NINA! NINA!

Nina-FABIAN! HELP ME!

Fabian-I'm coming!

(He runs over and props her up. He then grabs eddies arm and starts to help them both back to the hospital)

Nina-a rock hit Eddie. And Rufus is alive(she looks behind her)and is gaining fast!

Fabian-well we're moving pretty well now.

Nina-(she sees her stomach start to grow)well get as much done as you can now

Fabian-why?

Nina-it's time!

Fabian-oh god(he starts running as fast as he can, carrying three people's weight)

(They make it to the hospital. The second the automatic doors open everyone from behind and around the desk comes running)

Fabian-he got hit in the head with a rock and she is about to have 5 kids plus she has a piece of glass in her leg

Nurse-got it

(Three nurses help Fabian with Nina and 5 other nurses start to get Eddie)

Nina-Fabian. Go with Eddie. Find the others. Tell them to keep an eye on him. Then come back.

Fabian-ok. Yeah. ok.

(Fabian goes running toward Eddie. He helps the nurses take Eddie off to the ICU. Nina looks back and sees Rufus right outside the door. He smiles at her)

About an hour later in the birthing room with Nina...

Doctor-I'm sorry it is absolutely time we can't wait for him any longer!

Nina-one more minute!

Fabian-(bursting in. He is totally flipping out, sweating, shaky voice, etc.)I am so so so sorry. Took me forever to find the others(he sees Nina's state)ok. Time to give birth lets go(he runs over and takes Nina's hand)

Doctor-one...two...three...(there is a black screen. There is some screaming and baby cries heard)

At 12 noon...

(Nina and Fabian are relaxing in a recovery room surrounded by the six kids)

Nina-so when is every coming?

Fabain-they all should be here by this time tomorrow at the latest

Nina-awesome...wait. Does this mean my mom was a chosen one? And my grandmother?

Fabian-no. They are the natural born martins. Your mother and father had a brother. He was a chosen one.

Nina-oh. Take out your phone. Record the names. Times born. And the role they play.

Fabian-ok.(takes out his phone)

Nina-first is Chip Martin. Born February 2nd 12 a.m. Exactly. Chosen one.

Fabian-got it.

Nina-next. Madison Clarke. Born February 3rd 1 a.m. Exactly. Mean one.

Fabian-(finishes typing)next.

Nina-Lynn Campbell. Born February 3rd 3 a.m. Exactly. Strong one. Sha...

Fabian-(not looking up from his phone. He keeps typing)wait...ok. Ready.

Nina-Shannon Miller. Born February 3rd 5 a.m. Exactly. Osirian.

Fabian-the two bises?

Nina-Abigail Rutter. Born February 3rd 7 a.m. Exactly. Female bis.

Fabian-last but not least...

Nina-Sean Williamson. Born February 3rd 9 a.m. Exactly. Male bis.

Fabian-got it(he turns off his phone and puts it in his pocket. There is an awkward silence)

Nina-do you have any idea what the bis' role is?

Fabian-not yet. I'm going to try and figure that out when we get back along with the the mean one and strong one.

Nina-ok

(The door bursts open)

Nina-oh no...

**end of part 39...**


	39. House of Trouble(2)

**A few things before I start this chapter. **

**1)my friend helped me through writers block so a big shout out to her**

**2)part 50 I will be the special crossover part**

**3)please don't forget to vote! I've only gotten 3 responses and they're all different. Please vote! You can be a guest to review. I NEED RESPONSES!**

**4)I'm sorry this part is so short. I just felt that is I kept going I would get writers block again and you guys would have to wait even longer**

**5)THANKS SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME TO 4000 VIEWS! **

**6)ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Nina-oh no...

(Rufus is standing in the doorway)

Fabian-no no no no no(he drops the book he was reading, stands up, and puts himself between Rufus and Nina)

Rufus-your phone boy.

(Fabian does nothing)

Rufus-GIVE ME YOUR FREAKIN PHONE!

(Nina and Fabian jump. Fabian takes up his phone and, regrettably, hands it to Rufus)

(Rufus opens the phone*which doesn't have a password. Nice going Fabian*scrolls through a few pages then opens one of the apps. He scrolls up and down then walks over to the kids, takes out a sack and picks up chip)

Nina-(whispering)Fabian. Do something.

Fabian-(whispering)what?

Nina-I don't know! Now go!

(Fabian doesn't argue and walks toward Rufus. Rufus turns around and looks Fabian straight in the eye. Fabian takes a few steps back and smiles weakly. Rufus goes back to stuffing the babies into sacks*and we all know now that he IS a child abuser*fabian then gets over his fear, looks strong and walks back toward Rufus. Rufus turns around but Fabian doesn't back down. Both of his entire eyes are glowing blue. Rufus takes a step back)

Fabian-(in a really deep voice. Kinda like anuBIS*wink wink*)release the children.

Rufus-(puts the kids down on the ground)

Fabian-return my phone.

Rufus-(he shakily takes the phone out of his pocket and gives it to Fabian)

Fabian-now leave!

Rufus-(goes running out the door of the room)

Nina-Fabian...that was brilliant!

Fabian-(still in his anuBIS*wink wink*voice)chosen one. You must leave here. With the children. He will return soon. You must get yourself and these children to safety.

Nina-Fabian. Snap out of it.

Fabian-(his eyes slowly fade back to normal. He looks a bit woozy so he falls to the ground)

Nina-Fabian!(she gets out of the bed and runs toward him. When she gets to him he isn't unconscious just a little dizzy)

Fabian-Nina?

Nina-what?

Fabian-what just happened?

Nina-I think you were just possessed by a god.

Fabian-how? All I was thinking about was that I needed to protect the people who keep the universe balanced

Nina-that's it!

Fabian-(sitting up)what's it?

Nina-you guys are a passage for anubis! He can come down to Earth and assist us through you and Patricia.

Fabian-how'd you figure that out? I'm not saying it's wrong, but...how?

Nina-I don't know. The gods told me?

Fabian-good enough.

(Nina and Fabian stand up and walk over to all the kids. Someone knocks on the door then they walk in. It's the rest of sibuna)

Patricia-hey guys!

Amber-ooooo! Look at all the babies!

Fabian-(looking through everyone. He doesn't see Eddie. He stops Alfie from going to see the kids)hey Alfie, wheres Eddie?

Alfie-still in his room.

Fabian-what?!

Alfie-yeah he's still in the room

Fabian-no no no no no no(he goes charging from the room. Alfie just looks at him weirdly then walks over to the children)

In Eddie's room...

(Fabian goes bursting in. When he sees Eddie letting in the bed he exhausts so loudly he could wake the entire infirmary. He walks over and sits in a chair next to Eddie. Fabian just looks at him. Eddie is tossing and turning)

Fabian-Eddie? Are you ok?

Eddie-(whispering*he's still in a coma*)Fabian.

Fabian-yes

Eddie-I...kissed...Nina...

Fabian-wait...what?!

Eddie-she...kissed...back

Fabian-WHAT?!

Eddie-don't...hurt...her...I...did...it...first... 

(Fabian gets up, takes the chair he was sitting on and throws it at Eddie)

Fabian-you WILL regret that!(he goes stomping from the room)

(Outside the room he finds Rufus)

Fabian-Eddies in there!(he points to the room eddies in)take him. Get him out of my sights! I don't wanna see him again!

Rufus-good boy Fabian(he walks into eddies room)

(Fabian smiles evily and walks back toward Nina's room)

In Nina's room...

(Fabian walks in, smiling)

Nina-hey Fabian! Where's Eddie?(she hugs Fabian but he doesn't hug back)

Fabian-he's in his room. The nurses told me to go.

Nina-really?

Fabian-yeah

Patricia-(walking over)wheres Eddie?

Nina-back in his room. Nurses told Fabian to leave

Patricia-well I'm going anyway(she leaves the room)

Nina-me too.(she runs out after Patricia)

Fabian-nina!(he tries to grab her but misses. He runs out after them)

Patricia-come on Nina!

Nina-I just gave birth to 6 kids! I'm moving as fast as I can!

Patricia-sorry!

Nina-it's fine.

(Patricia sees eddies room and goes bursting in. Nina and Patricia look shocked but when Fabian gets there he just smiles)

**end of part 40...**


	40. House of betrayal(2)

**Don't forget the special crossover part will be part 50! don't forget to vote! Voting choices are on the document entitled "some awesomely awesome news" VOTE PLEASE!**

House of betrayal

(Patricia sees eddies room and goes bursting in. Nina and Patricia look shocked but when Fabian gets there he just smiles)

Patricia-oh no!(she walks into the room and next to the bed)wheres Eddie?

Nina-(following her. She goes and looks under the bed)I don't know.(she get up from under the bed and looks at Fabian. He's still standing in the doorway smiling)why are you smiling, Fabian?

Fabain-aaaaah...no reason.

Patricia-is there something you're not telling us?!(she starts hyperventilating)do you know where Eddie is?!

Fabian-I-I-I-I-I-I...can't lie to you Patricia.

Nina-why not me?

Fabian-why did you kiss him back?!

Nina-what?!

Fabian-(starts to cry)I set Eddie up because YOU. KISSED. BACK! I can set you up just the same.

Nina-(starts to cry)Fabian! I didn't know what to do! We just did it! He kissed me! You know me! I'm too nice to refuse! It felt more natural anyway! I've never not kissed back! You know me!(she starts crying really hard)

Fabian-then why did you refuse me?

Nina-I didn't! Fabian I swear I didn't! I love you!

Fabian-then why did you kiss back?! I set him up with Rufus. I wasn't planning on doing it to you...but watch your back(he goes stomping out of the room)

Nina-FABIAN! FABIAN!(she goes to run from the room but a man, wearing a mask that covers just his eyes, blocks the door. She takes a step back)

Man-relax young lady. I'm not here for you. I'm here for her(he gestures toward Patricia)

Nina-who are you?

Man-allow me to introduce myself. My name is Max(he holds out his hand but nina knows better then to take it)I'm broke. I need money. The Williamson's are very rich. Step aside.

Nina-no. We have bigger things to deal with then people looking for ransom

Max-such as

Patricia-(in the anuBIS*wink wink* voice)step aside, Nina. I shall take care of this idiot stupid enough to cross my path

Nina-(not realizing it's anuBIS*wink wink*talking)patricia?(realizes its anuBIS*wink wink*)oh.(steps aside)

Patricia-you dare cross paths with the great and mighty anubis? God of death and funeral rights?

Max-I do. Come along Patricia(he grabs her arm)

Patricia- you ARE stupid enough to cross the path of a god!

Max-bring it on little girl!

(Patricia takes a step back. She stretches out her arms sideways and she starts to rise off the ground. Max sees this and gets scared. He backs it of the doorway and runs out. Patricia lowers to the ground then passes out)

With Eddie...

(He are in some sort of warehouse*big surprise there*. Alone. He is conscious. Rufus left him there. Eddie is sitting in the corner playing with some hay. He's not scared. Just upset. That he got kidnapped, cheating on his girlfriend, kissing his best friends girlfriend, and all the other bad things he did. He hears a car outside. He stands up and walks over to the door. He stands about 5 feet from the door when Rufus opens it)

Rufus-good morning Edison.

Eddie-it's Eddie. Eddie! Simple! Ed-Y. Eddie.

Rufus-do not talk back to me. It could land you in hot water

Eddie-I'm already in hot water.

Rufus-is that so?

Eddie-I may be concussed but last time I checked, you were the evil maniac who wants to live forever who just so happens to be my biological father

Rufus-now see! Even concussed you're smart.

Eddie-would you still be smart if you were concussed?

Rufus-well of course

Eddie-lets find out!

(Eddie punches Rufus in the head, and runs for the door. Rufus grabs his arm, but Eddie breaks free and runs out the door. Rufus easily gets up an runs after him. Outside Eddie realizes he's in the middle of no where. He stops at the edge of the forest then he hears the door opening. He runs to a nearby tree and jumps on it. He uses the knots and starts climbing. When he gets up the trunk he climbs out onto a thick branch over the clearing. Rufus is looking around

Rufus-Eddie! Come out out wherever you are...(he starts looking around)

(Up in the tree Eddie is holding his breath. He reaches for a higher branch and ends up in a vision)

Eddie's vision...

(Eddie is in his vision observing everything. He sees himself kissing Nina. Then it changes to show Fabian in eddies hospital room. Fabian suddenly gets really angry and leaves. Outside the room Fabian is talking to Rufus. Then Rufus comes into eddies room, picks him up, and carries him out. He then sees Fabian talking to Rufus again. Then Rufus goes into a room and comes out with an unconscious Nina. Fabian strokes her hair then smiles. Next Eddie and Fabian are talking. Fabian's crying and Eddie is pleading. They do a guy hug then run from the room. The vision is now done)

Outside Eddie's vision...

(Eddie lets to of the branch he was hold and he slips. His shirt gets caught on a small branch and it rips all the way down the front. He grabs a big branch and pulls himself up on it. Rufus comes out from another place in the woods and smiles. Eddie slowly starts to shimmey back toward the trunk of the tree. When he gets back to the trunk he sees Rufus standing at the bottom. He looks around then climbs onto another branch. He gets to the end of that branch and reaches out to another branch on another tree. He jumps to that branch and hangs from it. He does the " monkey bars" back to the trunk of that tree. He goes across a few more trees until he gets to another clearing. He looks around and doesn't see Rufus anywhere. He jumps from the tree. He lands hard on his ankle and falls to the ground. He hears footsteps behind him. He gets up and runs back into the woods. He bursts out of the trees near Anubis. He turns and runs toward the school. He bursts into he school and into his dad's office. Sweetie isn't there so Eddie locks the door and relaxes. He hears someone bag on the door. He walks over and tries his best to look through the glass. He sees someone wearing black. He walks over the he phone and dials Nina's number)

Eddie-nina! Are you guys still at the hospital?!

Nina-Eddie! You're ok!

Eddie-not yet I'm not. Quickly are you still at the hospital?

Nina-why aren't you safe?

Eddie-Rufus is right outside the door. Are you still at the hospital

Nina-yes

Eddie-oh you're not? Where are you then?

Nina-what?

Eddie-you're going to Patricia's apartment? Awesome! I'll meet you there.

Nina-what are you talking about?!

Eddie-stay where you are. I'm coming, see you soon

(He hangs up the phone. He looks out the window and stills sees a man in black.(aka rufus)he walks over to the back window and tries to get it open. It takes him a while but after straining all his muscles he finally opens it a crack. It doesn't take much after that. He easily opens it and slips out. He jumps down into the bushes and looks around. He doesn't see Rufus anywhere so he goes running from campus)

With Nina and Patricia...

(They're walking down the hallway of the hospital. Very alert)

Nina-why would Fabian do something so horrible as to give Eddie up to Rufus?

Patricia-because you kissed back.

Nina-I know! I feel horrible...you're not mad at me for that...are you?

Patricia-nah. Any other time I would be. You jus went through a lot. I know I'm patricia but I'm going to take pitty on you. And anyway, I just want to get Eddie back. Even if he kissed another girl

Nina-thanks...are you ok? I mean seriously that does NOT sound like you

Patricia-it might be the god living in my head

Nina-might be. Twisting your mind

Patricia-so what do we tell the others?

Nina-the truth. They don't need to know about that creepy weirdo. Just the part about Fabian. To watch out for him. And Rufus. Then get the kids somewhere safe

Patricia-yeah. What about Eddie? And the phone call?

Nina-well. I think Rufus was listening in, so he tried to trick him. He told me to stay where I was. I assume he meant the hospital so he should be here soon

Eddie-(coming up behind them)looking for someone?(both the girls shriek and turn around. They smile when they see Eddie)

Patricia-Eddie!(they hug)

Eddie-hey yaker.

Nina-so Patricia before you let how we're the kids?

Patricia-goos. and with luck everyone but Eddie's mom should be here by now

Nina-awesome.

In the hospital room...

(Nina, Patricia and Eddie walk into the room. Everyone turns around and looks at them)

Amber-hey Nins! Where's Fabian?

Nina-well. I'm sad to admit that...

Eddie-Fabian is working against us.

Everyone-what?!(or)how?!(or)why?!

Eddie-well that's kinda the embarrassing part.

Jerome-what is it?

Eddie-(looks at Nina. She nods)Nina and I...we kissed.

(Everyone gasps)

Amber-EDDIE MILLER!(she stomps over to him, and hits him with her purse. Hard.)HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO PATRICIA!

Eddie-it's fine! She's ok with it!

Patricia-yeah I'm fine with it!

Amber-ok...THEN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO FABINA?! NOW I NEED TO FIND A NEW STAR COUPLE!

Alfie-aren't we a candidate in this competition?

Amber-of course boo. EDDIE!(she chases Eddie into the bathroom that's in the room. They go in and the door closes. Everyone just ignores them and goes back to what they were talking about)

Nina-ok. So Fabian set Eddie up with Rufus

Alfie-HE WHAT?!

Nina-he set Eddie up with Rufus and he's planning to do it to me too

Alfie-no way! That's not gonna happen

Patricia-we know its not gonna happen. We just need to find somewhere safe to go.

Poppy-like where?

Clyde-gatehouse?

Nina-brilliant!

(The bathroom door opens. Amber comes out smiling innocently while Eddie comes out walking lopsided)

Amber-so where are we going?

Clyde-(looking a little stunned. Like everyone else)the gatehouse...

Amber-ok. Lets go.

Nina-we'll get the kids and then tell their parents to meet us at the gatehouse?

Everyone-yeah

(Amber leaves the room. Nina picks up Chip, Jerome picks up Madison, Mick picks up Lynn, Eddie picks up Shannon and wobbles a little bit. Poppy then takes Shannon and Eddie follows her out Patricia picks up Sean and Abigail. Alfie comes and helps her by taking Abigail. They all leave the room. A little slab of the wall opens. Fabian steps out of the doorway and smiles evily)

**end of part 41...**

**also. I'm so so SOOO sorry fabina fans! Don't worry! I love them too this whole issue will be resolved before the special crossover part(part 50)DONT FORGET TO VOTE(voting options are on the document entitled "some awesomely awesome news" so vote!)**


	41. House of return(2)

**Reasons and excuses this chapter is so short**

**1) I ran out of ideas and I need my friend who helped me with the last part to help me now(HEAR THAT FRIEND?! HELP ME!)**

**2) I wanted to put this out there because there is an awesome twist**

**thats all the excuses I have...FRIEND HELP ME!**

(Patricia and Alfie leave the room with Abigail and Sean and fabian steps out of his secret doorway and smiles. He then opens the window, jumps out and goes charging away from the hospital)

At the gatehouse...

Nina-did someone call all the parents? Tell them to meet us here?

Alfie-I did.

Nina-good...wait Fabian knows the passcode!

Jerome-relax nina. It's not like he heard us say we were coming here.

Nina-right. Hopefully we'll be fine

Jerome-we WILL be fine.

Nina-ok.

Eddie-come on guys. The less time we're in sight the better.

(Everyone goes inside, through the little entrance hall tunnel thingy and close the door behind them. Fabian comes out of the coat closet and bolts the door shut so no one could get in...or out. Back with sibuna they're up in the study area. They go off into the hallway with the bedrooms)

Nina-ok. So. I'm going to assign rooms. We're going to have to sneak back into Anubis and get some clothes, and other stuff. We'll go in pairs later though. After the kids are safe. So patricia and Eddie to choose a room. Alfie and Amber go choose a room. Clyde and Poppy go choose a room, and the three of us get our own room. I'll take all the kids in my room. Agreed?

All-agreed

(The door shuts behind them. They hear it lock. Nina give Chip to Amber and she walks over to the door. She bangs on it multiple times and tries the handle)

Nina-it's locked. We're locked in.

Person on the other side of the door-indeed you are. Just relax. I will have someone here to collect you all in the morning.

Nina-Fabian?!

Fabian-I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out Nina.

Nina-Fabian. I NEED to talk to you privately. Please!

Fabian-fine. ONLY you though. If anyone else comes through that door it will be the worst for all of you!

Nina-(whispering to Poppy, who's closest to her)I'll scream if I need help.

Poppy-ok

(Fabian unlocks the door and opens it. Nina steps out. Just as Fabian is closing the door Eddie comes to his senses)

Eddie-nina wait don't!

(He runs up and the door closes in his face and it locks again)

Poppy-she said she'll scream if she needs help.

Eddie-I hope so...

Outside the door...

Nina-Fabian? What's gotten into you?

Fabian-I came to my senses Nina.

Nina-but Fabian I still love you! It was just one kiss! I was about to give birth to 5 kids! You weren't there! Eddie was just trying to keep me calm! I still love you! this has been the hardest thing ever for me!

Fabian-yes but you still kissed back! I don't want to be with a girl who...

(Nina cuts him off by kissing him. They kiss for a while then they break apart)

Fabian-I don't want to be with a girl who...

(Nina kisses him again. When they break apart Fabian smiles)

Fabian-I-I'm sorry Nina. It's just you're the first girl I've ever dated and I don't want you to get away.

Nina-I won't. I will always love you...now if you don't mind...could you let everyone out so we're ready when our parents get here?

Fabian-before we get to that. What about Rufus? I'm still in contact with him.

Nina-for now ignore him. Tell us all when he texts you. Don't respond til we say its ok.

Fabian-ok

(He takes the key and unlocks the door. Everyone falls on their faces because they were eavesdropping)

Amber-(she is the first to stand up)sooooo? Are you two back together?!

Nina-yes...

Amber-YAY!(she hugs both Nina and Fabian)I can start my scrapbook again!

Nina-please don't amber

Fabian-yeah. Please don't

Amber-I'm still making it. I'm thinking a blue cover...or maybe pink...pink! everything will be pink!(she walks away)

(Everyone kinda breaks away talking to each other. Alfie was trying to convince Amber to NOT make a Fabina scrapbook. Clyde and Poppy wander back to the bedroom area. Nina and Fabian are sitting on the couch talking while Patricia and Jerome are arguing abut something. Eddie goes into the elevator and goes up into the tank room. In the tank room he exits the elevator and walks around. He goes over and taps on a sarcophagus. All of a sudden denby pops out of no where)

Denby-hello Eddie.

Eddie-whoa. Where'd you come from?!

Denby-Ammut sent me back. A bit of a...disappointment but at least now I get to get my revenge. On you. And the rest of them(she walks toward the elevator)

Eddie-(grabbing her shoulder)denby don't!

Denby-lucky for me Ammut sent me away with some useful skills(her fingers spark)I haven't had a chance to try them out yet. You're a perfect guinea pig.(she points her finger at Eddie and lighting comes shooting out of her hand. It hits Eddie and he falls to the ground. Denby picks him up, opens a sarcophagus and shoves him inside*a/n the sarcophagi are normal. They don't take souls. They're like they were on the beginning of season 3 when Eddie and KT hid in them. So Eddie is NOT a soul hunting demon*and closes it. She smiles evily and walks toward the elevator.)

end of part 42...


	42. House of partial escape(2)

**I'm sorry that the names keep getting duplicated I just can't think of anything creative. So here's the next part**

House of Partial Escapes

(Denby smiles evily and walks toward the elevator)

In the foyer...

(Nina and the others are in the foyer talking to the parents. They're giving them the kids)

Nina-so you know all of their names?

Parents-yup

Nina-and you know that you HAVE to give them back to us when we're ready right?

Parents-yup

Nina-thank you so much

Mrs. Miller-(all the other parents are leaving)hey Nina...where's Eddie?

Nina-he's upstairs. I know you probably want to see him but he needs to clear his mind. Do you want me to pass on a message?

Mrs. Miller-no...no. I'll call him later.

Nina-ok. Thank you Mrs. Miller. Byebye!(Nina closes the door as Mrs. Miller walks out)we NEED to get Eddie. I really don't think Eddie would be gone this long

Alfie-that's a good idea. He probably just got stuck in another vision or something

Fabian-that's true. But we should still go check anyway.

Alfie-ok

(They all go running up the stairs. When they enter the study area everyone but Mick, Nina, Amber, Clyde, and Poppy stop dead in their track because denby is standing there)

Fabian-Nina! No Nina Nina stop! Stop!

Denby-hello Fabian. Alfie, Patricia, Jerome. How nice to see you all again. Who are your friends

Patricia-why do you care denby?

Fabian-why are you back?! Ammut KILLED you!

Denby-no. She didn't kill me. She took me to the underworld. Gave me a few powers...got pissed off with me then sent me back.

Alfie-(to Fabian)what powers?! Fabian what is she talking about?

Denby-I'm glad you asked Mr. Lewis. You see Eddie has already experienced...

Patricia-Eddie? What did you do to him?

Denby-the same thing I'm about to do to you!

(She lifts her hand and shoots lighting out of it. It hits Patricia in the chest and she falls to the ground. The other look totally shocked and they run for the door but denby uses her lighting and closes the door. They all stop, turn around and face denby)

Denby-well now. That I've got you all here I'd like you to meet an old friend of ours! Robert!

Alfie-oh no. Fabian what do we do?! Frobisher is coming!

Fabian-(who is kneeling down by Patricia)we'll worry about him in a second! I'm trying to make sure Patricia is alive here!

Alfie-sorry. Sorry.

Jerome-Fabian. I don't mean to rush you but the evil Egyptologist we accidentally unknowingly woke up is here!

Fabian-ok! She's alive. Now lets deal with this problem

Nina-Fabian? Is that Robert Frobisher-Smythe?

Fabian-yes it is. Don't go near him. He is probably the most dangerous man on the planet

Nina-right.

Robert-hello children.

Alfie-wait. Wasn't he like 100 years like 2 months ago?

Fabian-he was. But obviously he's not now

Alfie-stop making me feel dumb

Robert-Denby and I have collected a few associates and we all have one goal.

Nina-which is...?

Robert-to kill you. All but 2. Two sadly can't be killed. Only from natural causes.

(Everyone looks totally shocked)

Alfie-who's basically indestructible?

Fabian-Nina and Eddie. Isn't it obvious?

Alfie-maybe to you. Look dude I'm not smart.

Fabian-you shouldn't have to be smart to figure this out

Alfie-yeah sure just make me feel dumb. Again!

Fabian-not really the time Alfie.

Alfie-I know.

Robert-SHUTUP! IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!

Nina-(looks around. She sees alfie's emergency zombie killer in his back pocket. She slips over and takes the handle)not if we kill you first!(she pulls the *water*gun out of pocket and runs toward Frobisher and starts shooting it)

Denby-Robert!(she uses her lighting and raps it around Nina's waistShe fights back but it's too strong.)

Fabian-NINA!(he runs toward nina but denby hits him with a bolt of lighting. She walks into the elevator taking Nina with her. Up in the tank room she puts Nina in the sarcophagus next to Eddie. She closes the sarcophagus and smiles)

Back in the study...

Robert-don't even try to run.

Alfie-(into micks ear)when denby comes out of the elevator grab Fabian and Patricia and run.

Mick-ok

Alfie-(really quietly to Clyde, poppy, and Jerome)when denby comes out of the elevator run for it)

(Jerome, Clyde, and poppy nod)

Mick-(whispers to Alfie)what about Nina and Eddie?

Alfie-like Fabian said they CAN'T be killed. We'll come back for them when were more equipped.

Mick-ok. What do we do til then?

Alfie-wait. And try not to be killed.

Mick-ok.

(They all just stand there and have a staring contest*not a planned one. They're just giving each other the death stare* with Frobisher. Denby then comes out of the elevator, leaves the door open and walks over to Frobisher)

Alfie-NOW!

(Before Frobisher of denby has any time to react mick grabs Fabian and Patricia and pulls them into the elevator. The others follow. Alfie closes the elevator and it starts going on)

Robert-(has a spaz out moment)that backup better be downstairs

Denby-don't worry Robert. They are.

In the elevator...

Mick-ok Alfie. What now?

Alfie-run for the door then go to the crypt I guess.

Jerome-wait. Alfie came up with that?

Alfie-I've been hanging out with Fabian for 3 years. I think, by now, I would be able to do that

Jerome-hey I've been hanging out with him too!

Alfie-yes but you abandoned us for 2 years! And you woke Robert up!

Jerome-you did too!

Alfie-but at least I fought back! You just went along with it!

Jerome-well I didn't know!

Alfie-we told you!

Jerome-well at the time it seemed nonsense!

Alfie-does it now?!

Mick-I hate, I mean I really hate, to interrupt this brotherly argument but were here.

Alfie-oh. Run!

(They all go running out of the elevator. Mick still has Fabian and Patricia. They go running for the door that leads to the hallway. When they open the door roger and Rodney are there)

Jerome-oh no. Alfie what now?(they all start backing up while forbid her and denby are on the balcony)

Alfie-secret exit!

(They run over to the door below the stairs. Alfie pushes on it but eh can't get it open)

Alfie-mick quickly!

(Mick puts Fabian and Patricia down, backs up and body slams the door. It falls and he falls on top of it. Alfie, jerome, clyde, and poppy run by him. He gets up, grabs Fabian and Patricia and runs after them)

Robert-(spazzes out again)GO! GET THEM!

(Roger and Rodney run though the door. Denby runs down the stairs and follows them. Frobisher goes back into the tank room. He opens the two sarcophagi with Nina and Eddie in them. He laughs evily and closes them again)

end of part 43...


	43. House of Impending Doom

**Ok a few things before I start**

**1)the touchstone of Ra(SPOILER ALERT) was AWESOOOOME! I cried when eddie almost died(I thought he was actually dead)I cried when victor dropped his last pin, and I also cried when it was over. I want a season 4 but not without Eddie, or Nina, or Fabian or any of the original characters(I can live without Mara though. Basically blackmailing her way into sibuna. That is wrong)**

**2)I have decided to do the special crossover part on part 45 because I can't stall until part 50. Here are the results**

**Aspect-**

**Couples- II**

**Villains-**

**Children-**

**Race against time- III**

**Crossover-**

**Big Time Rush- I**

**Kingdom Keepers-**

**The Penvensives(Narnia)- III**

**Harry Potter-**

**The Avengers-I**

**3)I hate autocorrect.**

**I think that's all I have to say so onward to the part of my writing you actually care about!**

House or impending doom

In the crypt with everyone else(btw Fabian and Patricia are still unconscious)...

Alfie-now what do we do?

Jerome-I don't know. You're the genius

Alfie-(sticks his tongue out at him)

Jerome-someone should tell Nina and Eddie we forgot to give away one of the babies.

Clyde, Poppy-ooooooo

Jerome-and another thing Alfie why are you acting like a little kid? We should have given you away.

Alfie-well you do it too!

Jerome-yeah. First, second, and third terms when we WEREN'T fearing for our lives!

Alfie-hello?! I was fearing for my life all three terms! First term, secret society and creepy evil maniac. Second term body snatching she-demon and a creepy evil maniac. Third term 100 year old evil Egyptologist, a evil, kidnapping teacher, and a soul eating goddess. YOU weren't a part of it. You CHOSE not to be a part of it.

Jerome-I chose not to be a part of it?! I was a part of it! First term creepy evil maniac. Second term my dad, a mysterious gem, and a creepy evil maniac. Third term my reputation!

Alfie-yeah. If we're having a pissing contest I just won

Jerome-in your dreams(he pounces on Alfie. Mick, poppy, and Clyde are yelling at them to stop)

Poppy-Jerome stop what are you doing?!

Mick-guys stop it!

Clyde-mick! Break them up!

Mick-right.

(He runs into the fight. He picks them each up by their shirt then puts them down again)

Mick-stop it.

(Jerome and Alfie just glare at each other then they walk in different directions)

Poppy-I'm really getting worried now.

Mick-why?

Poppy-because of Fabian and Patricia. They haven't woken up yet. I think we should take them to the hospital.

Alfie-no. No hospital. We stay here.

Poppy-but they could be seriously injured!

Alfie-no, if we take them to the hospital there won't be a person with them at all times. And there needs to be. Do you not remember what happened to Eddie when we left him alone in the hospital?

(Fabian and Patricia stand up in unison. Both their eyes are glowing blue.)

Alfie-Fabian? Dude what's going on

Patricia and Fabian-(in unison in the anubis*monotone* voice)we must protect the chosen one, and the osirian. Do not follow us or it will be bad for all of you. At the current moment we are unkillable. You are not.(they both lead the crypt in unison. You know what everything they're gonna do now while they're possessed is in unison)

In the tank room...

(Eddie and Nina are sitting on the floor. They're both conscious now. Frobisher is pacing in front if them)

Denby-(calling from downstairs)ROBERT! IT'S TIME!

Robert-COMING DENBY! Now listen up you two. If you move you and your friends will regret it.(he leaves and locks the door)

Nina-is there anyway out?

Eddie-no. I've been trapped here before. This place brings back memories. Really, really, bad, terrifying ones.

Nina-isnt there an elevator

Eddie-yes(he stands up to press the button) but denby stopped it so we couldn't get out

Nina-oh.

Eddie-yeah...

(All of a sudden the door bursts open. Eddie and Nina jump. Fabian and Patricia come through the door. Their eyes are still glowing blue. Eddie and Nina both smile and stand up.)

Fabian-(in monotone)chosen one, osirian. You must leave here at once. It is not safe for you here.

Patricia-(in monotone)quickly we must leave. It is not safe here.

Eddie-we got that yacker. Lets go

(Eddie and Nina run out and Fabian and Patricia walk out in unison)

Back in the crypt...

(Nina and Eddie come bursting in and Fabian and patricia follow*they are still possessed by anubis* when they get back into the crypt anubis "lets them go" and they both fall to the ground. Unconscious again*a/n if you don't understand that which I know of one person who won't. PM me*)

Nina-Fabian!

Eddie-Patricia!

(Nina and Eddie both kneel down besides their loves. Everyone else except Jerome looks concerned. Jerome grabs Alfie and pulls him out of the circle)

Alfie-dude what's going on?

Jerome-why do you care about the weakling and Nina?

Alfie-dude. What has gotten into you? You're more mean then...oh.

Jerome-what? What did you realize little boy.

Alfie-you're the mean one which means you're being mean! You know how Mick is strong, and Nina is well...chosen? You're mean!

Jerome-I guess so.

Alfie-try to resist it. Ok dude?

Jerome-I'll try

Amber-ALFIE(stomps out of the circle)WHY AREN'T YOU WORRYING ABOUT EDDIE, FABIAN, PATRICIA AND NINA, mostly Nina, WITH ME?!

Alfie-well I was just ummmm...

Amber-never mind that. Come with me now!

Alfie-ok(amber pulls him back into the circle)

Jerome-(laughs)

Back at the gatehouse...

Robert-denby come up with me!

Denby-coming robert(they both go up to the tank room and they see the door down. Frobisher runs inside, sees they're not there and he has a spaz out moment)

Robert-did the others find them?

Roger-(coming I with Rodney)no sir. They basically disappeared.

Robert-(has another spaz out moment)listen up. If you find one of them bring them to me with no question(everyone just stands three)well go!

(Roger and Rodney go out the door)

Robert-you too denby

Denby-yes. As you wish Robert.(she leaves too)

Back in the crypt...

Nina-what do we do about Fabian and Patricia? They're barely alive!

Eddie-that lighting must have gotten them pretty bad.

Amber-maybe anubis will save them

Nina-I hope

(Eddie is laying on Patricia's chest. The he jumps right off)

Eddie-Patricia?! PATRICIA?!

Nina-Eddie what's wrong?!

Eddie-she stopped breathing!

Poppy-quick! Do mouth to mouth

Eddie-good idea!

(He starts giving Patricia mouth to mouth.)

Nina-Fabian?!

Amber-oh no! Not Fabian too!

(She starts to give Fabian mouth to mouth)

Nina-someone quick! Beg Anubis or something!

Fabian, Patricia-(their eyes open and glow blue. they speak in unison in the anubis voice) Hush chosen one. Hush osirian. Their bodies are unstable. They can either loose their powers to communicate with me forever or they can become full time earth embodiments of Anubis. Then they will have no memories of their current life and they will loose all traits of their current life. The choice is their own.

Eddie-so Patricia and Fabian have to choose whether or not to stay themselves without anubis around to help anymore or they become anubis full time and they forget all of us.

Nina-yes.

In Fabian and Patricia's "Anubis world"...

(They are in a graveyard since he's the god of death. Patricia and Fabian are themselves and anubis is his own person)

Anubis-(he is in his true form. A human body with a jackal head.)children. Your bodies are unstable. You can either loose their powers to communicate with me forever or you can become full time earth embodiments of me. Then they will have no memories of your current life and you will loose all traits of your current life. The choice is yours. You must hurry though. I can not keep you both alive much longer without taking over your bodies(leaves)

Patricia, Fabian-ok

Patricia-Fabian. What should we do?

Fabian-I think one of us should go back, and the other become anubis. Because anubis has really helped us.

Patricia-yes but we still have Eddie, Nina, Jerome, and Mick.

Fabian-would the kids die?

Anubis-(his voice booms through the graveyard)no. They still have the ability to communicate with me. Make your decisions quickly and wisely

Patricia-I think we should both go back. We're both probably more help as humans then a god. Well, at least you are.

Fabian-I think one of us should stay

Anubis-30 seconds!

Patricia-Fabian I seriously think we should go back

Anubis-20 seconds

Fabian-you saw how much he helped us though

Patricia-yes but at least you're more help with your brains and stuff

Anubis-10 seconds!

Fabian-yes but...

Anubis-5 seconds!

Patricia-were both going back!

Fabian-wait what?!

(There's a blinding flash of light. Then it's total blackness)

Patricia's freak dream...

(Patricia is cornered and there is a guy in a hoodie cornering her)

Patricia-who are you?

Guy in hoodie-All things are revealed in good time.(he pulls his hood off. It's a she. It's Johanna.)

Patricia-EDDIE! HELP ME!

Johanna-now now Patricia. I'd be quiet if I were you. There's no god protecting you anymore.

Patricia-EDDIE!

Johanna-SHUT UP

(Johanna pounces on Patricia. Patricia screams and they wrestle a little bit and Patricia keeps screaming. Then all of a sudden she stops screaming and Johanna relaxes, panting)

(Patricia wakes up, screams and looks around. She is alone in the crypt. There is blood everywhere. She immediately stands up and bangs on the door)

Patricia-EDDIE! EDDIE! LET ME OUT!

Guy in hoodie-quiet Patricia.

(Patricia turns around. There's a guy in a hoodie. She takes his hood off and guess who it is. Johanna.)

(Patricia screams and runs as far away from Johanna as she possibly can)

Johanna-relax. Robert said not to kill you. He wants to do that himself. In the archway of the gatehouse! I've just come to collect you. Come along Patricia(she goes up and grabs Patricia's arm)

Patricia-stay away from me!

Johanna-(takes out a knife and presses it against Patricia's back)now. I'll say it again. Come along Patricia.

(Johanna pushes Patricia out the door)

In the archway of the gatehouse...

(All the bad guys are basically coming up at one time. Johanna has Patricia. Roger has Jerome, and Mick, Denby has Poppy, and Clyde, Rodney has Alfie, amber, and Fabian while Frobisher has Nina and Eddie)

Robert-I have waited a long time for this moment, and now it has come(he takes out a gun. Nina and Eddie are crying)goodbye Fabian!

Unknown voice-LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Robert-(is still pointing the gun at Fabian)what on earth(everyone is staring)

end of part 44...


	44. House of Crossover

House of Crossover

Robert-goodbye Fabian!

Unknown voice-LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Robert-(is still pointing the gun at Fabian)what on earth

(everyone is staring in the direction the voice came from. Standing there are the 4 Pevensie*sorry spelt that WAAAAY wrong before* children. Peter is 22, Susan is 20, Edmond is 17 and Lucy is 15. They are all dressed and equipped as if they were in Narnia. When Mick sees Susan he goes all stupid)

Robert-who on earth are you?!

Peter-get out of here! Go!

Robert-do it now!

(As they're all running away denby grabs Fabian's wrist, roger grabs Alfie's wrist and Rodney grabs Patricia's wrist. Then they let go and let them run)

Eddie-quickly! Come with us!

(Peter, Susan, Edmond, and Lucy make sure Frobisher and the others aren't going to follow before they run after Eddie and the others)

Nina-Eddie. Where do we go?

Eddie-tunnels I guess

Nina-but we'll be in anubis

Eddie-we've got the library.

Nina-true. Lets do it

Eddie-FOLLOW US!

(Eddie takes a sharp turn into the house and everyone follows)

Fabian-Eddie what are you doing?!

Eddie-trust me!

(Nina gets out the locket and quickly opens the oven. She crawls through and everyone follows. The Pevensies marvel at it all. Nina runs over to the cabinet and unlocks it. Nina quickly takes down the painting of Frobisher and sees the amulets aren't there)

Nina-where are the amulets!?

Eddie-it's ok. I disabled the light.

Nina-ok

(She steps onto the bookcase and turns it. On the other side she closes her eyes but the beam doesn't start. She exhales loudly)

Eddie-told ya

Jerome-yeah yeah you told her. Now if you don't mind I would like to save my life here!(Jerome pushes by Eddie and spins around on the bookcase. Eddie just looks at him weirdly)

Alfie-it's his powers

Eddie-oh.

(Everyone progressively enters the tunnel. Everyone is now in)

Fabian-where to now?

Nina-mask chamber.

Eddie-library.

Nina-library.

Eddie-mask chamber.

Fabian-I say library because we just need to lock the door from the inside and were Good

Patricia-just one problem with staying here. On campus I mean

Nina-what is it?

Patricia-Frobisher built this place. He knows every nook and cranny.

Peter-if you don't mind me asking. Could you explain to us everything that is going on. Like who are you and what you're doing?

Eddie-I might want to ask you the same question.

Nina-we'll explain in the library come on.(she turns to leave)

Peter-no. I want an explanation now

Eddie-it's not safe here!

Peter-I'm not going a step further until I know what's going on

Eddie-you came into this. It can wait

Peter-I save your life!

Eddie-oh please. I'm invincible.

Peter-yeah no. That's not even possible

Edmond-maybe you should listen to him Pete. Just go to this library.

Susan-please Peter

Mick-yeah come on. Let her go.

(Everyone looks at him funny)

Mick-them. Let them go.

Peter-fine. Come on Lu.

(Peter*regrettably*follows sibuna down the tunnel with the rest of his siblings. They are now in the library)

Peter-(stops dead in his tracks)now I want answers.

Susan-I honestly would like some too.

Mick-ok. I can give you some.

Eddie-Mick. I've got it. Fabian. Lock the door.

Fabian-on it

Eddie-to start I'm Eddie, this is(he points to everyone when he says their name)Nina, Fabian, amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, mick, poppy, and Clyde

Peter-cool. I'm Peter and these are my younger siblings Susan, Edmond, and Lucy. Now. What the heck is going on?

Mick-hi Susan

Eddie-yeah. So where to start? Those people are out to kill us.

Lucy-why?

Eddie-that is a long story we don't have time for. Lets just say we ruined their plans of world domination and now they want revenge.

Lucy-well that's not good

Jerome-not at all

Fabian-sorry about him. He's...he has powers. That make him mean and irritable most if the time so...yeah sorry about him.

Peter-is that all

Patricia-not even close

(Eddie goes to explain everything since Nina first got kidnapped)

Eddie-so will you help us?

Edmond-of course(Peter looks at him sternly) or at least I will.

Lucy-I will too.

Peter-Lucy.

Lucy-I'm serious Peter. They need our help. Susan?

Susan-I don't know Lucy

Mick-come on Susan please. Help me. Us. Help us.

(Susan smiles at him while Peter just glares)

(Eddie's phone rings. He looks at the number. It's a blocked number)

Eddie-blocked number.

Nina-well answer it!

Fabian-but it on speaker

Eddie-right(answers the phone and puts it on speaker)

Phone person-listen! It's Harriet. Harriet Denby.

Eddie-Harriet?

Harriet-quickly I don't have much time! Your friends are in serious danger.

Eddie-yes we know that. We're all in danger.

Harriet-no you don't understand! Fabian Patricia and Alfie are going to die in 24 hours!

End of part 1...


	45. House of OMG

**Few things before we start...**

**1)WARNING! You will all probably hate me after this chapter, but I have a way to solve the unsolvable situation. You'll know it when you see it. **

**2)thank you all for 5000 views. I didn't think I'd be able to make it 1000 views by this point. **

**3)if you have any questions regarding my ff whatsoever. Like if you don't understand something please PLEASE pm me. I won't take shame on you. I have one person who i have to explain EVERYTHING to and I don't take shame on her so I won't take shame on you. Now. Onward to the writing. You will all hate me after this. **

House of OMG

Harriet-Fabian Patricia and alfie are going to die in 24 hours!

Eddie-what?!

Harriet-before you guys ran away roger, Rodney, and Johanna enjected a chip into their bodies. You have 24 hours to stop it before it releases a chemical into their blood stream that will kill them!

Eddie-well how do we stop it?

Harriet-the device is in the gatehouse. In the tank room. You must get to it and destroy it before this time tomorrow or it will be too late. And your friends will die.

Eddie-well can you help us get in?

Harriet-no. I can't. Caroline is too strong.

Eddie-then how did you find out?

Harriet-I had been following you. Just to make sure you're safe. I was spying on Caroline after she put the devices in. I saw her activate the machine. Then she caught me.

Eddie-then how do you have the phone?

Harriet-she left hers in the room.

Eddie-ok then.

Harriet-I must go now. I will call you if I can if I find out anything else.

Eddie-ok(he hangs up the phone)now will you guys help us?

Amber-please. I don't want my boyfriend to die!

Susan-Peter?

Peter-alright fine. We'll help you destroy your device. Anything you need after that we'll agree on later

Eddie-ok.

Nina-Fabian? What are we going to do?

Fabian-well. You, me and Eddie are going to go lock ourselves in a room to come up with a plan. Come on Eddie.(he grabs Eddie and pulls him into a room)

Eddie-hey Fabian! I wasn't done talking with Edmond!

Nina-(laughs and follows them)

With Robert and Denby in the tank room...

Robert-Denby! How much longer until the devices activate?

Denby-well, if all goes right 1 p.m. Tomorrow.

Robert-and if this works we can kill the rest of them with it?

Denby-no. We can't risk going going back and stealing MORE of the heart stopping chemical. It's too risky. We're going to have to kill the rest of them the traditional way.

Robert-ugh! Why is it always so difficult?!

Denby-I don't know.

(Rodney, Johanna and roger come in)

Roger-Robert. We can't find them. We need you to come help us. You know this place the best. You built it.

Robert-ok fine. Denby. Johanna. Guard here. Just in case they come to destroy the device.

Johanna-yes sir

Denby-how would they find out?

Robert-your sister!(he leaves with roger and Rodney)

With sibuna(and the Pevensies)...

Eddie-(he comes out of a room with Fabian and Nina)guys. We figured out how we're getting in to destroy that device.

Jerome-well how? Spit it out!

Alfie-cruelty my name is Jerome.

Jerome-shall we count up all the cruel things that you've done alfie? Ok for starters you got a new girlfriend only a month after your old one left! And your new girlfriend happened to be my ex-girlfriend!

Amber-(obviously really hurt by this information)you what?

Alfie-after you left, so I could get over you, I sorted went out with willow. At first I was just hanging out with her, as a friend, then I started feeling romantic feelings for her and we started going out.

Amber-oh...ok...HOW DARE YOU ALFIE LEWIS! YOU WERE MY ONE TRUE LOVE AND YOU FORGET ABOUT ME THE SECOND I LEAVE!

Alfie-it was a month...

Amber-I NEVER FORGOT ABOUT YOU! I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP ALMOST EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE I WASN'T WITH YOU! THAT IS IT ALFIE LEWIS! WE. ARE. OVER!(she stomps up the stairs)

Alfie-amber wait!(he goes to chase after amber then he sees Jerome smiling)I hate you.(he goes running up the stairs after amber)

Eddie-sooooo...while we wait for Alfie and amber to come back Edmond. Why don't you tell us how you got here. Because that was way to convenient. Like TV show convenient.

Edmond-(snickering)yeah. It was pretty convenient. We were looking for a boarding school for Lucy. To go to high school. We saw you guys and that guy with a gun. So we thought, well I knew that we had to help you. Peter, again, was being a sour puss so it took me a while but I finally convinced him, he took a stand for you guys.

Fabian-and I deeply appreciate that

Peter-yeah yeah. Heroism. Now how are we going to destroy this device?

Eddie-we need Alfie and amber down here so we can explain.

Peter-well can you get them down here quickly then?

Eddie-sure. Jerome?

Jerome-what do you want osirybaby?(sorry. Couldn't think of a good mean nickname that Patricia didn't already take)

Eddie-can you go up there and get Alfie and amber down here? Let them know we're on a time crunch?

Jerome-fine.(he goes upstairs)dumb blonde. Joke. Get downstairs osirybaby needs you.

Amber-fine.(she goes to walk down the stairs and she passes Alfie. She takes her purse and hits him. She goes to keep walking then she backs up and slaps Alfie. Then she walks down the stairs)

Jerome-nice going dude.

Alfie-(shoves him into a bookcase then walks down the stairs)

Jerome-(gets his footing them walks down the stairs)

Eddie-ok. Now that we're all here this is the plan.

At the gatehouse...(haha! I'm doing the thing where I don't explain the plan and we just put it into action. AGAIN!)

Eddie-(they're all hiding in the woods near the gatehouse)we all ready? Sibuna.

All-(even the Pevensies)sibuna.

Eddie-lets go.

(They spilt into three groups. Mick, Peter, Jerome, Susan, and Lucy go to the side door. Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie go and start climbing the vines on the side of the house. Eddie, Nina, Amber, Edmond, Clyde, and Poppy go in through the secret entrance)

With Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie...

(They're still climbing the vines)

Fabian-do you not find this coincidental?

Patricia-what?

Fabian-we were the three sibuna members that were turned into sinners. Last year we were the last three original sibuna members left, now were the three who could die from a heart stopping poison, and finally Eddie pairs us together.

Alfie-didn't you help him plan?

Fabian-yeah but he put the groups together.

Alfie-ok.

Patricia-so what's the plan again?

Fabian-me, you, and Alfie go down through the chimney and do a second floor distraction.

Alfie-what about the first floor?

Fabian-were you even paying attention? Mick, Jerome, Peter, Susan, and Lucy are doing the distraction downstairs.

Alfie-right.

(They climb the rest of the way in silence. When they get on the roof they walk over to the chimney)

Fabian-guys. Help me get this grate off.

(Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia each grab a hole in the grate and try to lift it)

Alfie-where's Mick when you need him?

(They keep pulling. Eventually the grate starts to loosen and then it pops out.)

Fabian-first major distraction. Throw it on the ground.

Patricia-what?!

Fabian-on the ground in three...two...one!

(They sling it then let go and it goes flying to the ground. They look down on the ground)

Alfie-NOOOOOOO! FABIAN YOU IDIOT!

Fabian-oh my god...

Patricia-WHAT DID WE DO?!

(On the ground the grate hit amber*keep on mind it's made out of metal*eddie is bending down beside her, feeling her pulse)

Eddie-(shouting up to the guys on the roof)YOU IDIOTS! LOOK BEFORE YOU THROW A GIANT GRATE!

Alfie-IS SHE ALIVE?!

Eddie-(he shakes his head no)

Alfie-NOOOOOOO! AMBEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!(he starts crying really hard. Patricia and Fabian are crying a little too. On the ground everyone but Edmond is crying. Nina is crying the hardest)

Eddie-GUYS! THE OTHERS WILL BE INSIDE BY NOW! JUST STICK TO THE PLAN!

Alfie-(nods)

Amber-don't worry Alfie. I'm here.

(He turns around and area ambers ghost. He smiles then she vaporizes)

Alfie-this is for you, amber(he goes into the chimney while Patricia and Fabian)

With Mick, Jerome, Peter, Susan, and Lucy...

Lucy-(they are walking through the side entrance)this is amazing

Susan-I know. Truly marvelous.

Mick-it is isnt it Susan.

Peter-so how do we cause a distraction.

Mick-we act like we're sneaking in. Knock some stuff over. They come running and we hide in here. When they leave we go out make more noise then hide again. We do that until we get a text from Eddie that they destroyed the device.

Peter-one question. What's a text?

Jerome-we'll explain later. Lets do this.(they all sneak out and into the main room of the gatehouse)

With Eddie, Nina, Poppy, Clyde, and Edmond...

Nina-(still crying)since amber...isn't here. You guys will have to go on your own. She should be in one of those bedrooms. Once you get Harriet out go back to the library. Remenber the passcode of the tunnels is 1890. If we're not back by 5 a.m. Then come back for us.

Clyde-ok

Eddie-good luck guys. Sibuna.

Clyde, Poppy-sibuna.(they peer out th door leading to the study. They both creep out and run to the bedroom)

Edmond-I'm never going to understand that eye thing.

Eddie-that's ok.

Nina-lets get back in the passage so if anyone comes down were out of sight.

Eddie-ok

(They all go into the passageway)

With Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian...

(They are all climbing down the chimney.

Patricia-so what's the plan?

Fabian-we get down there, knock something over then hide.

Alfie-hang on hang on. I have a better idea. I used this while saving Eddie last year. I loitered in the study

Patricia-well there aren't cameras now.

Alfie-I know. We knock something over like Fabian said then one of us goes down in the elevator then goes into the side entrance. The other two hide upstairs.

Fabian-ok. Yeah. I'll go down in the elevator you two stay here. Ready?

Patricia-ready.

Alfie-sibuna.

(Patricia and fabian stare at him)

Alfie-what? I was trying to be fun! The girl I love to death just died!

Fabian-fair enough.

Patricia-lets do this

Alfie-for amber

(They get out of the chimney)

With Clyde and Poppy...

Clyde-(trying to open one of the doors)this ones locked too.

Poppy-did you ever think of trying to find keys and unlocking them?

Clyde-well, no.

Poppy-ok. How about we come over to the shiny bowl of keys and start trying doors.

Clyde-ok(he and poppy each a key from the bowl and start trying rooms. Each of them opens one room and finds nothing. The third time around poppy opens a door)

Poppy-Clyde I found her!(Clyde comes over to the door)hello. Are you Harriet Denby?

Harriet-yes. Who are you?

Poppy-I'm poppy and this is Clyde. We're here to rescue you.

Harriet-no. I have to stay just in case Eddie needs more imformation.

Poppy-but Eddie sent us.

Harriet-how can I be certain?

Poppy-we can't right now. We've gotta get you out of here before Whoever's upstairs comes down. He's trying to stop the machine.

Harriet-ok. But if he's not there then I come back.

Poppy-you should see him, or somebody you know sooner or later. There's no guarantee it'll be Eddie.

Harriet-ok. Lets go.

Clyde-ok. Quietly.

(They creep down the hall. Clyde closes an lock the door behind them. Before they enter the study poppy sticks her head out the door to make sure the coast is clear. They creep out and start moving silently toward the door. They see Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie. They're hurrying them along. There is a huge crash from downstairs. Clyde, Poppy, and Harriet go running for the tank room door. As soon a they're through the door Patricia knocks over the coat rack. Fabian closes the elevator and Alfie and Patricia hide under desk.)

With Clyde, Poppy, and Harriet...

(They go to enter the secret passage)

Eddie-guys get in here now! They'll be down in 3 seconds!(he grabs poppy and pulls her in. Clyde and Harriet quickly follow. Just as they're closing the door Denby comes down and leaves)

Poppy-come on Harriet(they crawl away)

With mick and the others...

Mick-quick some body knock that display case over!

Jerome-why can't you do it?

Mick-I'm to strong.

Jerome-oh please.

Mick- I'm tired of you(he picks Jerome up and flings him out the window)quickly guys. In the passage.

Lucy-MICK?!

Mick-quickly Susan. Shoot something.

Susan-alright(she takes out her bow and an arrow. She shoots the wall next to the window)

Lucy-quickly guys come on!

(Mick takes Susan under his arm and they run into the passage. After they go in Fabian gets out of the elevator and runs into the passage)

Mick-oh my god Fabian. Don't scare us like that.

Fabian-sorry. Part of our plan. Wheres Jerome?

Susan-(smiling at mick)he threw him out the window

Fabian-you did what Mick?!

Mick-he was pissing me off.

Fabian-so just because someone pisses you off you throw them out a window?!

Mick-we needed to cause a distraction.

Fabian-I meant do something like knock over a display case!

Mick-I asked Jerome to but he said for me to do it and I can't I'd throw it through the floor.

Fabian-so you threw him out the window?!

Mick-yes.

Peter-guys. We're trying to hide here.

With denby...

(Denby goes walking down the stairs. She examines the broken window the she hears voices. She goes over to the door that leads to the passage the others are hiding. She hears them quiet down. She opens the door and they're all standing there. She sees them and smiles. Her fingers spark)

Denby-well? What a pleasant surprise we have here.

Jerome-Fabian. A plan would be useful right now.

Fabian-run.

Denby-not so fast.(Rodney comes through the other exit)now where were we?

Peter-who are you?! You're insane!

Denby-why thank you young man.

Peter-Peter. It's Peter.

Mick-not that time for introductions Peter! It's time for your sword.

(Peter takes out his sword. Denby shoots lighting at it)

Mick-quick Peter drop it!

(Peter drops the sword just as the lighting hits it. Everyone backs away from it.)

Mick-Lucy...

Lucy-my dagger is made out if the same stuff peters sword is.

Mick-Susan...

Susan-(she takes and arrow and goes to shoot it at Denby. Denby shoots lighting at her. Mick runs, grabs Susan and runs her out of the way. The lighting misses Mick by about an inch. Susan smiles at him and he smiles back. He then realizes he's in front of her older brother AO he puts her down)

Fabian-mick. Get the girls out of here.

Mick-no you go. Peter and I got it here.

Fabian-ok. Come on girls

(Susan takes an arrow and shoots Rodney. He falls down and dies. Then her, Lucy and Fabian run out)

Denby-how brave of you. Delaying their fate. You staying here is only going to make their lives harder.

(She moves toward them. She shoots lighting at mick and he falls. Then she grabs Peter)

With Eddie, Nina, and Edmond...

Nina-you guys ready to go?

Eddie-Edmond you got your sword?

Edmond-yeah

Nina-ready?(she sniffles)

Eddie-Nina listen. This isnt the time to cry about amber. It's too risky. Cry all you want once we save Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie. Ok?

Nina-(wiping a tear)ok

Eddie-Edmond you ready?

Edmond-ready.

Nina, Eddie-lets do this

(They creep out of the entrance and up the stairs. When they make it to the door it's closed)

Eddie-ok Edmond. Here's what your going to do. Go up there, and hit it with your sword. Just be prepare. With our luck lately there will be set backs.

Edmond-ok.(he goes and opens the door. He looks inside then he drops his sword

end of part 46...


	46. House of Destruction

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had this part done for a while but on **_**paper!**_**(dramatic gasping in the background)My mom got reall pissed off with me so she took away my ipad AND my brand new iphone and I haven't gotten them back yet and I have no clue when I will so I will try to post as often as possible but my laptop is as slow as a snail. SO please lower your expectations of me. It might take a little longer but I'll let you know when I get my ipad and iphone back so you can raise your expectations again yay! Ok here's the part. I'm sorry if you all hate me for the whole Amber dying thing but DONT WORRY THAT PROBLEM WILL BE SOLVED OVER THE NEXT 2 PARTS! Ok so here's the next part.**

**House of Destruction **

Eddie-just go up and hit it with your sword. With our luck. There will be set backs.

Edmond-ok.(he goes and opens the door. He looks inside then he drops his sword)

Eddie-Edmond?(he gets up and goes up next to Edmond. Nina follows him. Edmond holds them back so Denby doesn't see them while he just stares*youre probably wondering what the big problem is so I'll stop keeping you in suspense*denby is standing there holding Peter up by the neck with his own sword*dont ask how she got him like that*)

Denby-you see Edmond

Edmond-how do you know my name?!

Denby-I do my research, and anyway it's always good to have a way to contain your enemies. Now. Kick me your sword, or I slit your brother's throat.

Peter-Ed. Remember what I did MY last trip

Denby-(pulling the sword closer to his neck) .

Edmond-how about we see who can handle a sword better

Denby-what do you mean?

Edmond-a sword fight. One on one. You and me. Right here. Right now.

Denby-I should be the one making the negotiations here. This is YOUR brother with a sword inches from his neck.

Peter-so what you're saying is that you're scared.

Denby-(pulling the sword so close it touches his neck)Shut-up! Johanna! Hold him(she lets go of Peter and throws him toward Johanna. She catches him and puts him in a headlock. Denby picks up Peter's sword)ok Edmond. Let's see who's handier with a sword.

Eddie-(whispering so quietly Nina can't even hear)destroy the device

(Edmond nods)

Nina-What did you say?

Eddie-to destroy the device

Nina-oh.

**In the library...**

(Everyone is sitting around in silence. They all look really sad. Alfie is crying silently while Harriet is sleeping)

Clyde-it's 3 a.m. where are they?!

Fabian-shhhh! You'll wake Harriet up!

Susan-I've been thinking. Shouldn't we go get Amber and Jerome?

Fabian-(a tear comes to his eye)no. Wait until everyone gets back. Then that's the first thing we'll do. And anyway, Jerome's alive. He can find his way back.

(The bookcase opens. Jerome comes out. His entire face is as red as a tomato and there is smoke coming out of his ears)

Poppy-whoa. Are you ok Gerbil?(she gets up and walks toward him)

Fabian-NO!(he gets up and grabs her)it's his powers. Leave him be.

(Poppy nods)

Jerome-WHERE IS MICK!?

Fabian-still at the gatehouse I think. Just please wait until he gets back.

Jerome-I will KILL HIM!(he stomps up the stairs)

Clyde-ok then.

Lucy-I'm seriously worried about Peter and Edmond.

Susan-and Mick. Don't forget about Mick.

Lucy-oooooooo Mick.

Susan-hey!

(Lucy makes kissy faces)

Susan-stop it Lu

Lucy-awwww come on! You SOOOOO love him!

Susan-come on Lucy I'm 20 years old, and he's still in high school! He is very sweet though, and cute, and muscly. I don't know. Maybe when he gets out of high school

Lucy-YAY! I call naming the first child!

Susan-hey!

(The bookcase opens. Alfie and Patricia come crawling out as fast as they can)

Patricia-guys! We need to get out of here! Now!

**With Alfie and Patricia(before they come running into the library)...**

Patricia-Alfie. We've been here for 2 hours. Can we go now?

Alfie-I guess we could leave

Robert-(lifting up the cloth)or you could stay there

(Roger and Robert are standing there. Roger grabs Patricia and Robert grabs Alfie)

Patricia-hey get off me!

Robert-shut-up!

(Alfie counts off with his fingers. 1-2-3. They both break free, and run for their lives)

Alfie-I really hope the others destroyed the device and are back at the library waiting for US

Patricia-highly doubt it. With our luck lately they're stuck in the stickiest situation in the history of sticky situations

Alfie-true

(They keep running until they get to Anubis they run into the cellar. They run into the study then into the tunnels. Roger and Robert aren't far behind them)

Alfie-why does the guy who built this place and know every nook and cranny of this place have to be out to kill us? Why can't it be some guy who's never been here before in his life?

Patricia-well that's just our luck

(they run, well crawl into the library)

Patricia-guys! We need to get out of here Now.

Alfie-yeah! Roger and Frobisher are right behind us!

Fabian-what did you guys do?!

Patricia-we talked. Now we've gotta go

Fabian-ok. Ok. Quickly! Poppy get Harriet.

Poppy-ok(she goes over to Harriet)

Fabian-Jerome! Come on we've gotta get out of here

Jerome-coming!

(Jerome runs down the stairs and then out the door. Everyone follows him. Fabian is the last one out and as he's closing the door the bookcase opens)

Poppy-where do we go now?!

Harriet-the summer house! Quickly!

Susan-but what about the others?

Fabian-I'll text Nina when we get to the house

(They all start running toward the summer house*I'm just gonna make up the interior. There'll be LOTS of secret passages*when they get to the summer house they run up the stairs, but when they get to the top they all fall through the floor)

**Back at the gatehouse...**

(They moved the table to the side of the tank room. Denby and Edmond are circling each other. Nina and Eddie are silently observing. Then Nina's phone vibrates and she runs down a few steps. Eddie follows)

Eddie-what was that?

Nina-text from Fabian. Go to summer house. Eddie knows. Find Mick. Frobisher and Roger are chasing us. You'll fall through the floor. Just stand up straight and you'll stop falling.

Eddie-ok. Since we know where everyone is you go and look for Mick. I'd suggest starting with the entrance he came in. I'll stay with Edmond.

Nina-ok.

(She runs down the stairs and out the door. Eddie goes back up the stairs. Edmond and Denby are in the middle of battling. Then Eddie looks over at Peter. Johanna had let go of Petter but is standing really close by. Now Peter is slowly moving closer and closer to the device. Peter sees Eddie then he signals that he's gonna toss it to him then get Edmond. Eddie nods. Peter has the device*I should had said this earlier but the device is about the size of a rubix cube* in his hand. He waits until Edmond is close to the door. Peter then throws the device to Eddie. Peter grabs Edmond and pulls him out. Peter grabs the sword from Denby but Denby grabs the device from Eddie)

Eddie-guys! Get Nina! She's looking for Mick. She knows where to go. I'll be there soon.

Peter-ok.(He pushes Edmond out of the room)

Edmond-we can't just leave him!

Peter-this is HIS fight not ours. I need to get you and the girls out of here safely. You going back. No. Lets get Nina and Mick like he asked then get out of here.

Edmond-come on Peter! I'm a king! I think I can make my own decisions!

Peter-if we're playing that card I'm still the high king. We're getting the girls and going home.

Edmond-but...

Peter-no buts. Lets go(He pushes Edmond out of the study)

**With Eddie...**

(Eddie runs back into the tank room. He tries to grab the device from denby but she holds it out of his reach. He goes running to the wall. He puts his foot up as high as he can and pushes off. He goes soaring through the air like a ninja and he grabs the device. Eddie goes running for the door but Frobisher and Roger walk through it and block it. Eddie backs up. He's surround)

Robert-well this doesn't seem new at all does it? Now. Give me that.

Denby-come on Eddie. Give it here. It won't kill you.

(Eddie takes the device and throws it on the ground. He jumps up and down on it while everyone just stares in shock. He keeps jumping until it's in tiny little pieces. He smiles and admires his work.)

Denby-NOOOOOO!

Robert-you are going to regret doing that boy.

(Eddie stops smiling when he realizes how mad Frobisher is. He backs away from him a little bit)

**With Nina...**

(She runs downstairs and into the side entrance. She sees Mick laying on the ground. She runs over and starts pulling him toward the door)

Voice-need some help?

(Her head jerks up. Edmond and Peter are in the doorway smiling. She smiles in relief)

Nina-yes please

(They go over and help her pull Mick out the door)

Nina-where's Eddie?

Edmond-he's upstairs destroying the device.

Nina-you guys just left him!? Roger and Frobisher went up there!

Edmond-what?! Oh no!(he runs back into the gatehouse and takes out his sword)

Peter-ED! (he runs in after Edmond. Nina keeps pulling)

**At the summer house...**

(they all fall through the floor. Everyone one but Harriet is screaming)

Harriet-it's alright! Calm down! This is suppose to happen!

Fabian-what!?

Harriet-we're suppose to fall. It's a hiding place.

Fabian-you're sure?

Harriet-absolutely

Fabian-ok. Guys! Stop screaming! It's fine!

Jerome-Fabian. We just fell through the floor. Why wouldn't we scream?!

Fabian-seriously?

Jerome-yeah.

Patricia-why haven't we hit the ground?

Harriet-we have. You keep falling until you stand. Watch.(she moves her body so she's standing up straight. She immediately stops falling. Everyone is so shocked. They do it too. Once everyone is on the same level and NOT falling they sit down and relax)

Fabian-should I text Nina now.

Patricia-definitely

Fabian-ok(he takes out his phone)

**With Edmond...**

(He runs up the stairs. The door is closed. He is about to open it when Peter grabs his shoulder)

Peter-come on Ed. Lets go.

Edmond-no. He's my friend. I'm not going to leave him(he opens the door)

Peter-Edmond!(he tries to stop but can't so he runs in after him)

(In the room all the adults have Eddie pinned against the wall. The only person who notices them is Eddie. Edmond and Peter slowly move toward them. They both out their swords between Roger and Frobisher. They STILL don't notice. They're too focused on Eddie. They push Robert and Roger and Eddie runs through them)

Robert-AHHHHHHHH! GET THAT BOY!

(Peter and Edmond run after Eddie. Denby, Johanna, and Roger run after them. When they get out the side entrance they see Nina trying to pull Mick. The others run to help. Denby, Johanna, and Roger run out. They start to pull faster. Then all of a sudden Mick wakes up. He jumps up. Denby, Johanna, and Roger backup. Mick walks toward them but they turn around and run back inside. Then Mick turns toward the others)

Eddie-ok. We've gotta go. Now. Before Frobisher comes down here.

Nina-right. Where is the summer house?

Eddie-follow me.

Nina-oh more thing. Fabian said we're going to fall through the floor. All you have to do is act as if you're standing on something solid.

Eddie-ok. We ready now?

(Everyone nods)

Eddie-ok. Lets go.

(They run out the door and toward the summer house)

Nina-did you destroy the device?

Eddie-yeah. I did. Now they want to kill me. Even more than they used to.

Mick-is Susan ok?!

Edmond-fine. The last time I checked.

Peter-she's fine. Why do you care so much?

Mick-Why do you care that I care?

Peter-because she's my sister!

Mick-well let me tell you...

Eddie-OK! I see where this is going. Stop. Now.

Mick-fine.

(When they get to the summer house they fall through the floor, but only for a short time until they end up where the others are waiting for them. When Nina sees Fabian she launches herself toward him and she starts crying. After a while everyone is crying. Even the Pevensies)

**End of part 47...**


	47. House of Amber

**House of Amber**

(Everyone is still crying)

Nina-do you think. Do you think we should go get Amber's body.

Fabian-that would be a good idea

Alfie-(still crying)why did we throw the grate off the roof without looking?! Why?!

Nina-come on guys. Lets go.

(Everyone gets up. They're just not gonna stop crying unless I say. Everyone but the Pevensies go up the ladder)

Lucy-why are we crying? We barely even knew this girl

Susan-we feel their pain. It's a psychological thing.

Edmond-I don't know. It feels like I lost someone really close to me.

Lucy-maybe you were in love with her

Edmond-shut up Lucy

Peter-come on guys. We should go. We don't want to be caught, outside, in the dark, alone.

Susan-ok

(She starts to climb the ladder and the others follow)

**Behind the gatehouse where they dropped the grate...**

Eddie-Mick. Can you pick up the grate? You're the only one strong enough.

Mick-(still crying)ok(He picks up the grate and breaks it in half)that was for Amber.

Eddie-Mick, can you get her...

Alfie-no. I get the body. She was MY girlfriend.

Eddie-ok. That's fine with me.

Jerome-I thought you two broke up?

Alfie-SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF YOU!

Jerome-and exactly what are you going to do about it?

Alfie-this!

(Alfie launches himself at Jerome. Jerome is taken by surprise. Alfie is clawing away at his chest. Everyone is just watching in shock. Alfie eventually knocks him out)

Alfie-ok. Now that that's done and over with can we get rid of him? Please?

Fabian-I'm sorry Alfie, but it's his powers. They're uncontrollable and we have to help him control them

Alfie-well how come Nina, Mick, and Eddie can control their powers?!

Fabian-to be quite honest I have no idea. Alfie get Amber's body. Mick get Jerome's.

Mick-fine. Nice going Alfie that was brilliant.

Alfie-thanks.(he bends down next to Amber. His anger immediately turns to sadness and he starts crying again. He really starts balling when he picks her up. They all go back to the summer house)

Patricia-do you think we should go to the crypt? I mean it's not like Frobisher is going to need it for another 100 years.

Alfie-Patricia. That's brilliant! we'll leave her there, with a note, and when they come to bury Frobisher they'll move her.

Fabian-fair enough.

Nina-lets go then.

Alfie-we're also having a nice little service for her when we get to the crypt.

Fabian-what is your idea of a service?

Alfie-we all make a little speech

Fabian-I think we can all live with that.

Alfie-Yeah. Lets go now. I need to go back to Anubis to get her favorite outfit to bury her in.

Fabian-if you're going back to Anubis we've all gotta go. We could all use a shower. And a change of clothes.

Alfie-fine. Lets go

**In the crypt(after they stopped at Anubis)...**

(Everyone is sitting on the ground in the crypt. Alfie is standing up front, and Amber's body is in the coffin)

Alfie-we have gathered here today to grieve over the death of Amber Kelly Millington. Amber was a great young lady. Not only was she beautiful, sweet, loving, but she was also the love of my life, and it's my fault she's dead. Is there anyone who would like to say something?

(Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Mick, and Peter raise their hands)

Alfie-Nina

(Nina stands up and walks up front. Alfie backs up and everyone focuses on Nina)

Nina-Amber was one of the first people who was nice to me when I came. She was an original sibuna member, and in fact she invented the club, the name, the initiation, and it's all because she was nosy in the bathroom. She caught me with a piece of the Cup of Ankh. At first I regretted telling her, then I was happy I did. Now I regret it again because if I didn't tell her she might be alive right now. Now this is for Amber. Sibuna.

Everyone-sibuna.

Alfie-thank you Nina(she sits down)anyone else?

(Fabian, Patricia, Mick, and Peter raise their hands)

Alfie-Mick.

Mick-(stands up where Nina stood)she was my girlfriend. Then she was my ex. I totally regret breaking up with her. I loved her so much. Now I realize that. Some people say you take things for granted until they're gone, well I'm one of those people. If I hadn't broken up with her I would have made sure she was by my side and I would also make sure I didn't throw a grate on her, because I would look unlike some people. Thank you Amber, for the happy times you brought me when you were alive. Sibuna.

Everyone-sibuna

(Mick sits down)

Alfie-anyone else?

(Fabian, Patricia, and Peter raise their hands)

Alfie-Patricia

Patricia-(goes and stands in front of everyone)I've known Amber since we were 9. I've always loved her. She was one of my best friends. Yes we've had our ups and downs. I did dump water on her head, but now I regret it, and like Mick said. I did take her friendship for granted. Sibuna.

Everyone-sibuna.

Alfie-thank you Patricia(she sits). Now Peter I know you wanted to say something.

Peter-yes(he stands)I think I represent my entire family while I'm up here speaking. We didn't know her that well, but it feels like we lost each other. She seemed so sweet, and beautiful. We feel for you guys, and we're sorry for you loss. Sibunae, or sibuna. Whatever you do

Everyone-sibuna

Alfie-Fabian.

Fabian-(standing)like Nina said, I wasn't overly thrilled when Amber found out about the sup search, if I recall my words I said, "why, why did you tell Amber?! She has a mouth the size of a black hole", and disregarding the fact that she was totally distracted with prom while we were nearing the chosen hour, she was a loyal and great sibuna member all the way. She showed extreme amounts of bravery while following, Denby, Victor, and Sweet into the tank room, getting a valuable information and reforming sibuna with KT and Eddie. She's the reason we were able to stop Ammut because separately we would have failed. So in a way Amber saved the world. So Amber this is for you. Sibuna.

Everyone-sibuna.

Alfie-thank you Fabian. She is the only reason we are here today, not in total chaos. Is there anyone else who would like to say something for or about Amber?

(A hand goes up in the crowd)

Alfie-yes come up here

(The person stands up. Everyone looks at the person and gasps)

**End of part 2...**


	48. House of Ghosts

**I think from now on I'm going to post one part every Monday night. Unless I don't have one. In which case I will post 2 parts the next Monday. I was just thinking of doing one specific date so you guys have something to look forward to and because its right after the weekend is done(㈶2)and I normally wrote a lot over the weekend. I'm just going to try this. If it doesn't work out I'm just going to go back to posting whenever I'm done. Now for the part that took me forever because the awkward moments in here put ME in an awkward position so it took me a while to figure out what to say so you better enjoy it!**

House of Ghosts

Alfie-is there anyone else who wants to say something to Amber?

(The hand goes up)

Alfie-yes.

(The person stands up and everyone gasps)

Alfie-AMBER?!

Amber-I have no words for you

Alfie-yes Amber I am so so sorry about that...

Fabian-Amber, why are you here? HOW are you here?

Amber-I'm a ghost silly. I'm allowed to come down you know. If you want I can come with you

Alfie-yes I would love that. Everyone would

Amber-I told you I have no words for you grate thrower

Alfie-we were distracting.

Amber-you were only distracting us. And by the way, Fabian, I don't have a mouth the size of a black hole

Fabian-yeah. Sorry about that.

Nina-wait, Amber, you were there?

Amber-yes. the entire time. I CAN make myself invisible you know. It doesn't exactly make me a beauty queen, but it's good for eavesdropping

Fabian-that might actually come in handy. Amber are you willing to stay with us?

Amber-of course. Why would I leave?

Fabian-I don't know. Just checking.

Amber-and Patricia I betrayed you for a good reason! I mean imagine what would had happened if Rufus got Nina's locket?

Fabian-it's true Patricia, at the time he was the awaken osirian. He could have used it.

Eddie-wait. When was he "put to sleep" I guess you could say

Fabian-when the gem started reacting to you and when you started hearing voices 2 years ago.

Nina-so when did Sarah lose her powers?

Fabian-when she gave you her locket

Amber-anyway, so you see Patricia I had a good reason to betray you

Patricia-I realize that now, but at the time it hurt

Amber-how do you think I felt? I had a pitcher of cold water on my head!

Patricia-I'm aware.

Nina-so what do we do now?

Fabian-I say we close the coffin, and head back to the summer house. They'd expect us to be here. Not the summer house.

Eddie-fair enough. Mick, can you close the coffin?

Mick-ok(he pushes the lid close)so we going to the summer house?

Nina-(a little annoyed)where else could we go?

Mick-I don't know.

Eddie-come on guys. We should go now. Frobisher'll be here soon enough.

Nina-(obviously still a little annoyed with Mick)great idea Eddie. Lets go.

(Fabian leads everyone out of the crypt and toward the summer house. When they get to the edge of the woods near the summer house Fabian stops and pears around a tree. He sees Denby and Johanna)

Fabian-(still looking at Denby and Johanna)Denby and Johanna are there.

Eddie-wait. Just Denby and Johanna? What about Roger?

Fabian-what about him?

Eddie-spending some time in a room with him you learn some things. He always sends Johanna and Roger before Denby. That's why I'm worried.

Fabian-concerned that he's gonna sneak up behind us?

Eddie-yeah.

Fabian-Nina come up here please.

Nina-coming(she walks up next to him)yes?

Fabian-I needed to keep you away from the back of the group. Just in case.

Nina-Ok.

With Roger and Robert...

(They're wandering through the woods)

Roger-(whispering)they're up there.

Robert-(whispering) the two girls in the back?

Roger-(whispering)ok.

(They sneak up behind the group. Robert counts off on his fingers. On three Roger grabs Poppy and covers her mouth and Robert grabs Lucy and covers her mouth. They drag them back into the woods and nobody notices)

Back with the others...

Eddie-are they still there?

Fabian-yeah they look like they're finishing up

Eddie-dude they're coming this way!

Fabina-(whisper yelling)quick everybody hide

(Everyone scatters off in different directions, and Amber vaporizes. Denby and Johanna go walk right where they were just standing)

Johanna-where else could we look?

Denby-well we checked Anubis, we checked the school, we would have found them if they were in the gatehouse, they're obviously not in the summer house, anywhere else?

Johanna-we can check the crypt and the pyramid base

Denby-why would they be at the pyramid base?

Johanna-I don't know. It's just a suggestion.

Denby-so the crypt it is(she walks away and Johanna follows. After they're out of sight everyone comes out of hiding)

Susan-hey where's Lucy?

Clyde-and Poppy?

Susan-LUCY!? LUCY!?

Jerome-POPPY!?

Peter, Edmond-LUCY!?

Clyde-POPPY!?

Eddie-they would have come out by now they're not here.

Peter-well do you think they went straight to the summer house?

Eddie-it's worth a shot come on.

(They all go running toward the summer house)

At the gatehouse...

(Robert and Roger are dragging Lucy and Poppy up the stairs into the tank room. When they get there they dump them both down on the floor. They both push themselves against the wall)

Lucy-what do you want from us?

Robert-nothing at all. Just sit tight. I'll be back soon

(He turns to leave and Roger follows. They lock the door on the way out)

Lucy-Poppy right?

Poppy-yeah. Lucy?

Lucy-yeah.

Poppy-well this is awkward.

Lucy-oh yeah(awkward pause)soooooo. Being kidnapped.

Poppy-nothing new

Lucy-nothing new?!

Poppy-now that I've joined my dufus brother and his awesome friends it's kinda a normal occurrence.

Lucy-so you guys get kidnapped on a regular basis?!

Poppy-well, not exactly. Sometimes they only hold us hostage for a few minutes. Sometimes a few weeks. Nina was held captive for like 3 weeks before we got her back for good. The rest of us it's like a few days here, a couple hours there. You get used to it.

Lucy-should a queen be treated like this?!

Poppy-if we were queens we'd be out of here by now.

Lucy-(under her breath)yeah if we were in narnia we would be

Poppy-what's narnia?

Lucy-it's kinda a long story.

Poppy-well you can tell me. Obviously we've got some time.

Lucy-ok.(she starts explains everything that happens from the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe to the voyage of the dawn treader)

With Peter and Susan...

Susan-that's it. They're not here.

Peter-(hugging her)it's ok Susan. They'll turn up

Susan-I know.

Peter-and if it makes you feel any better we're with the best teenagers ever. They'll find Lucy. Trust me.

Susan-I know.

Eddie-guys. We gotta go. We're checking the gatehouse.

Peter-ok we'll be there in a minute.

Eddie-ok(he walks away)

Susan-do you think they got her?

Peter-I don't know but if they did, they will lose their heads.

Susan-agreed.

Peter-come on. We don't want to get lost too.

Susan-ok

(They both run off in the direction everyone else ran)

At the gatehouse...

Eddie-ok guys, Jerome, Susan, Peter, Fabian, Patricia, and I will take the secret entrance, Mick, Clyde, Alfie, Amber, Nina, and Edmond you guys go through the chimney.

Amber-don't go throwing any grates!

Mick-there is no grate to throw!

Amber-oh yeah...

Eddie-Just in case one of us is caught. Meet in the room where Harriet was kept in, then we'll go from there, and if you're spotted. ?

Everyone-sibuna.

Eddie-ok. Let's go guys

(Eddie and his group sneak around the side while Nina and her group start to climb the vines, Amber just floats up)

With Nina and her group...

Nina-wow. This place does NOT look memorable

Alfie-oh trust me it's not. This chimney, also not memorable.

Nina-why?

Alfie-that's where I was before I got captured, also I had to jump, and climb on the scary ledges. Not fun.

Nina-then why'd you come back?

Amber-because Eddie said so. He does everything Eddie tells him too.

Alfie-yes because he was and/or is our leader.

Nina-he is. He's so much better then I was. He took action. I tried to lay low.

Alfie-hey, we accomplished what we had to. With both of you as leader

Mick-ok. I'd prefer if we didn't get into the whole "you were both good, no he was better, no you were both good" thing. I'd rather make it up onto this roof WITHOUT starting an argument.

Alfie-right

(They continue to climb the vines, until they make it to the top*obviously*)

Nina-Amber, turn yourself invisible, go inside, and find out where they are.

Amber-ok.(she flys into the chimney then turns invisible)

Alfie-I hope she can pull this off.

Nina-don't worry Alfie, she will.

Alfie-I know.

With Amber...

(She flies into the study. She looks around. It's entirely empty. She then flys through the door toward the tank room. She sees Eddie and the others coming out of the passageway. She flies up into the tank room. The only people in there are Lucy and Poppy. She flies out of the tank room, and into the study. She sees Frobisher, Roger, Denby, and Johanna right there walking back into the study. Amber quickly flies back into the tank room stairwell, but Eddie and the others are almost at the top. She turns visible again)

Amber-guys!

Eddie-oh my god Amber don't do that!

Amber-you guys gotta get out of here Frobisher...(they here the tank room door open)

Jerome-were screwed.

(Amber turns invisible and everyone just stands there. Scared out of their minds)

End of part 49...


	49. House of Unnamed Episode

House of unnamed episode

(They hear the door open)

Jerome-were screwed

(Amber turns invisible)

Eddie-quickly everyone back in the passage!

(Jerome, Susan, Peter, and Fabian quickly run into the passage. Eddie helps Patricia in then the door opens. Frobisher sees them)

Robert-GET THEM!

(Eddie quickly goes to crawl out of the tunnel, but roger and Denby quickly grab each of his arms and pulls him out. He kicks the door close and you can hear it latch shut on the other side. Eddie breaks free and runs for the door. He runs into the study when Frobisher grabs the tail of his jacket. He quickly slips out of his jacket and dives down in front of the chimney. He sticks his hand in when Johanna grabs one of his legs. He kicks her off and keeps trying to get into the chimney. Everyone inside is just staring)

Eddie-instead of staring could one of you maybe help me.

Edmond, Mick-I will.

Mick-Let me

Edmond-fine. I've got something else I've gotta do anyway(he starts to climb back up the chimney)

Nina-where are you going?

Edmond-(from halfway up the chimney)bathroom(he grabs Clyde)come with me. We have something to do

(Clyde and Edmond climb out of the chimney together while Mick pulls Eddie into the chimney)

Eddie-I sent the others out. We should leave too.

Nina-ok(they all start climbing the chimney again)

With Edmond and Clyde...

(Edmond is leading Clyde around the gatehouse)

Clyde-why did you drag me out of the chimney?

Edmond-were going to get the girls.

Clyde-how? We just went with the group and failed. How are we supposed to do it with only TWO people?

Edmond-well. I've got my sword. We'll fight our way in. We're walking through that front door and were getting my sister back.

Clyde-and my girlfriend.

Edmond-and you're girlfriend.

(Awkward silence)

Edmond-lets go

Clyde-ok.

With sibuna...

Nina-ok. So where should we go?

Eddie-I say we go to Anubis.

Nina-but they'll expect us to be there

Eddie-think about it Nina. There's like 4 different ways out! And that's not even including windows. We all deserve showers, and clean clothes, and...

Nina-how about any of the other houses? Isis, Hathor, Mut?

Eddie-full. We can't hide there. There's a bunch of kids Clyde an poppy's. I don't mean to be mean but they'll give us away.

Nina-ok. Ummm crypt, summer house,...

Eddie-Anubis. Come on guys(Eddie walks toward Anubis. Everyone except Nina follows. She finally gives in and follows them too)

With Clyde and Edmond...

Clyde-you're actually crazy enough, to walk through those front doors?

Edmond-(walking up to the front door)yup.

Clyde-you're insane.

Edmond-yup.

(They walk up to the front of the gatehouse. Edmond takes his sword and stabs it through the keypad. An alarm starts going off)

Edmond-quickly go inside!

Clyde-are you insane?!

Edmond-you'd be even more insane to lead him to the others. Come on!

(Edmond runs in and Clyde reluctantly follows)

With sibuna at Anubis...

Susan-wheres Edmond?

Mick-Clyde?

Eddie-well we know Edmond went to the bathroom...

Mick-what about Clyde?

Eddie-I don't know

Peter-but who goes to the bathroom THAT long

Patricia-it's a wild guess but do you think they went to the gatehouse?

Mick-why would they...oh no.(mick goes running out the door, and Susan follows, which causes Peter to follows, which then causes everyone else to follow)

**Hello my readers! I have to ask a favor of you. First off, I FINISHED MY ONE-SHOTS! WOOHOO! Anyway, I have TOTAL writers block. I felt really bad not updating forever so I decided to give you what I have. Now here is the part where you come in. I would greatly, greatly, GREATLY appreciate suggestions in what should happen next. I have an idea of where I want things pro end up but I don't know how to get there. I will take all ideas into consideration and I will try to incorporate them. You will all get credit. My normal writers block helper(randomfanfics) doesn't know how to help me. PLESSE HELP ME! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE! **


	50. An apology to all fans

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but you may know that HOA isn't on at the current moment so I have no inspiration. My mind is off HOA so I have total writers block. I believe a lot of people feel ethos way when this happens to a show because I see it a_** **_lot. Especially with HOA. I'm sorry to disappoint and if I gave a chapter written ill post it. _**


End file.
